Happy Endings Do Happen For Sure
by WooBoo
Summary: Allyson Dawson was just 19 years old when she found a baby girl outside her doorstep. She didn't who delivered the baby but she took her in anyways. She raised Emily like she was her own. Four years later, they move into a apartment and happens to meet a particular blonde guy. Will it be friendship or possibly a relationship? What happens when someone from Ally's past appears?
1. Chapter 1

New Apartment, New People?

Ally's Pov:

Hi! My name is Allyson Dawson, except I would like to be called Ally. I am 23 years old and I have a daughter.. She's not biologically mine though... Her name is Emily and I found her on my doorstep May 17, 2010. So she is 4 years old. I never met her parents.. So I took her in. Right now, we are leaving my old apartment and going to a new and improved one about an hour away. It has 3 bedrooms with a big kitchen, nice living room, and has a perfect balcony for us both.. Exciting! OH! I forgot to mention that I'm single. I had a good relationship with this guy named Dallas about 2 years ago. We dated since we were 16... He never liked how I took in a child so I told him to leave if he didn't accept us both... Which he didn't, so he left... I want a man who will love the both of us equally and won't judge us. I sigh... I pull into the apartment parking lot. I grab the stroller from the back and put Emily in it. I also managed to grab our luggages.. Whoo, a lot of work I tell you. As we walk in, I check us in our apartment and start heading for the elevators. I some how managed to trip on one of the luggages and fall on the ground.. Face first.. I groan.. It hurt. But Emily giggled.

"Are you okay mam?" A guy asked me. I nod. He helped me up. I turn around and get a good look at him. He's pretty cute.

"Like what you see?" He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes but smile.

"Here, I'll help you out. Who is this little cutie pie?" He asks looking at Emily. I giggle.

"This is my daughter Emily." I say smiling. He looks at me and looks at her.. Uhhh?

"She sure does have those beautiful brown chocolate eyes of yours. Now, I'll take the luggage and you lead the way." I blush at his comment and nod. We head towards the elevator again and I press the number for the 5th floor.

"Hey, I live on the 5th floor too! Except with two other people." He says happily. I giggle.

"Wait a second, I never caught your name?" I tell him. He chuckles at me. He sets the luggage down for a second and sticks his hand out.

"I'm Austin Moon, and what about you beautiful?" I blush and shake his hand.

"I'm Ally Dawson." He smiles and grabs the luggage. The elevator opens and I try to find the door. 506... 506.. Where are you?  
"Uhh, what room?" Austin questions..

"Uhh room 506." I say sweetly. He immediately squeals. I look at him and he awkwardly smiles.

"Uhh sorry. That's next to my room. We are at the very end." He walks ahead and I giggle to myself a little. We finally made it and I open the door. We all walk inside and I immediately froze. It's so beautiful here! Austin squeezes by me with the luggage.

"Oh sorry, let me help." I say grabbing one carefully from his hands. He smiles. We set them on the white beautiful couches.

"Well Ally, it was a pleasure meeting you. I'm sure I'll see you soon. I'll leave my number on the table. Yeah?" He says. I nod and he walks towards the table and writes his number on paper.

"Bye Als and bye cutie pie!" Austin says while looking at us both one more time. I smile at him and he does too. He gives me a wink and walks out. I quietly giggle. I turn around and see Emily passed out. I smile and kiss her cheek. I grab her suitcase and pull out a pair of monkey shorts and a tank top. I change her and bring her to my bedroom... She'll sleep in hers tomorrow. I look in my room and it's huge. Like literally! There's a plasma tv with a fireplace, wii system, balcony, and even a mini fridge. The bed is even better! It's huge and it looks comfy. I lay Emily down and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Baby Girl." I whisper quietly before walking out the door. I go into the kitchen and look inside the fridge. It's only 8:00pm, so I figured I would get myself a little snack and watch some TV. I'll unpack tomorrow. I set my food and drink on the table and grab my suitcase. I pull out the same clothes as Emily and change in the bathroom. As I walk out, someone knocks on my door gently. I sigh and walk towards it. I see Austin through the peep hole and instantly smile.

"Why hello there. How may I help you?" I say smiling and leaning against the door way. He chuckles and smiles.

"Well I know I saw you like an hour ago but your on my mind non stop! So I was hoping maybe tomorrow I can take you and Emily to my apartment and we can watch movies and eat junk!" He says excitingly. I smile because he is the first guy who actually wants to hang out with me and my baby girl.

"We'd love that. What time?" I ask him.

"How about 1:00pm?" He asks kindly. I nod and smile.

"We can even get to know each other! This is awesome! Alright, I'll let you go. Goodnight Ally." Austin says. I smile.

"See you then. Goodnight Austin." He smiles and walks away. I was about to close the door when Austin stopped me.

"By the way, nice monkey Pj's." He says with a wink and walks off. I giggle and close the door locking it. I grab my food one last time and sat on the couch watching "Merlin." About 10:00pm, I decided to hit the sack. I put away all my food and walk towards my bedroom. I crawl in next to Emily and instantly fall asleep.

**Okay, so this is my new story! What do you all think? Should I continue it? Please review me your thoughts! I cannot update tomorrow. I do not own "Merlin" by the way. Have a good night :)**

**~Holly**


	2. Chapter 2

Was it just a dream?

Ally's Pov:

I woke up to find Emily not by my side. I started to flip out! I was worried. When you have a daughter, you'll understand.

"Emily!" I shout and run into the living room to find her on the ground playing with Barbies. Emily looks up and runs into my arms giggling.

"Emily, baby, you scared the heck out of me!" I said while kissing her all over her face and she giggles. I smile and bring her to the kitchen and set her on the counter.

"Okay Emmie, would you like my famous chocolate chip pancakes?" I said while wiggling my eyebrows. She laughs and nods. I smile and grab the batter, the chocolate, and the mixer. I started making them and Emily decided to run off into the living room. I check the time to see it's 10:30am. I sigh. I wish Austin was here so Emily could meet him. Even though I just met him yesterday, he seems really awesome. I finished making breakfast and put the plates on the table.

"Emily, breakfast!" I shout and she comes running in smiling and sitting at the table. We thanked Lord for our blessings and dig right in. Like literally. We both gouged our foods. I giggle when I look at Emily. She has chocolate all over her face. I get up and grab a cloth to wipe her face. She started giggling. I finished and grabbed our plates.

"Emily, why don't you go to my room and watch "Merlin" Okay?" She nods and leaves. I sigh.. Life can be hard.. I wash the dishes and put them away. I hear a knock at the door. I glance at the clock and now see that it's 11:00am. Huh, who would be knocking at my door at this time? I walk over to the door and open it. I smile wide. There was Austin standing there with 2 bouquet's of roses. Aweeee.

"Hey Beautiful. Good Morning or Afternoon. Not quite sure." He says. I giggle and hug him. He's a bit shocked but wraps his arms around me. Ahhh, I could get used to this.. Wait... What? We release and he looks at me.

"These red roses are for you and the pink ones are for Emily." He says handing them to me. I smile and grab mines.

"Maybe you should give Emily them youself." I say. He smiles wide.

"Oh right, come on in!" I say while grabbing his arm and pulling him in gently.

"Baby girl, come out here please!" I kind of shout and I peak over the corner to see my girl running towards me with a smile on her face.

"Yes mowwmmy." She says. But once she looks up, she hides behind my legs. She's a little shy.

"Hey Cutie Pie, My name is Austin and these are for you." Austin says nicely and Emily smiles and grabs them. Then she shocked me with what she did next. She hugged him. Austin smiled. I grabbed my phone real quick and took a picture. It was great timing actually because Austin kissed her head. Awwe.

"Thank you Austie.." She says quietly. He smiles and nods.

"SO I was thinking that we all should go to the park, grab some icecream there, and do some other stuff?" Austin questioned.

"That sounds like a great idea, we're going to get dressed first. Come on baby girl." Emily nodded. I grabbed her hand.

"Help yourself to anything here." I say while walking towards my room. I closed the door and locked it. It's not that I don't trust him, I just worry. I grab Emily's luggage and grab some blue skinny jeans with a white ruffled tank top.

"Okay baby, let me get your dressed and put lotion on! yay!" I say smiling. I love doing this because she giggles when I put the cold lotion on her. Emily nods. I undress her and throw her PJ's on the dresser and grab the lotion. I squirt some on her legs and she immediately squeals. I rub it all in and she is giggling. I smile. Then I got her dressed and did her hair. I opened the door to find Austin sitting on the ground by the door.

"Hey, what you doing?" I question with Emily in my arms.

"Waiting for you ladies. Want me to take her?" He asks standing up. I nod and hand him her.

"Thanks! I'm going to get ready, so have fun!" I say and close the door. I grabbed some blue skinny jeans that are ripped but don't show skin. Then I grab my ruffled white tank top and put that on along with my pants. I always liked matching us. I smile and then go do my hair. I decided to straighten it. It took me a good 10 minutes and then I put on my black converse. I started looking for Emily's but I couldn't find them.. Huh...

Austin's Pov:  
So I realized that Emily didn't have shoes on and I managed to find some some black converse at the doorway. I grabbed them and walked towards her.

"Hey Cutie Pie, I'm going to put on your shoes. Okay?" She nods and smiles. I put them both on her gently and she giggles. I smile. She then had a devilish smirk on her face and she jumped on me to tickle me. I squealed like a little girl and laughed so hard. Then I rolled over and picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She giggled. I threw her on the couch carefully and started to tickle her even more than she did to me. She giggled really hard and then I got tackled. I look up to see Ally on top of me now and she started to tickle me.

"Emily, quick.. Tickle!" Ally screams and they both tickle me.. Very hard! It lasted a good 2 minutes until I grabbed Ally's waist and flipped us around. Now I was on top of her.

"Emily, let's tickle mommy!" I yell and we both tickle Ally very hard and she's laughing and screaming. It lasted a good 2 minutes.

"Okay, Okay, Okay.. Truce!" Ally screeched out of breathe. We laugh and get off of her. I helped her up and got a good look at her and Emily.

"Why, don't you both look very beautiful and matching." I say smiling at them. Ally blushed and Emily giggled.

"Alright ladies, whose ready to head out!" I yell and they both giggle and nod. I kneeled infront of Emily.

"Alright Cutie Pie, hop on!" I say and Emily hops on. Ally smiles and takes a photo of us. I grab her waist and we all head out together. We were all laughing and talking until we made it to the park.

"Mommy, can I go to the slides and swings?!" Emily begged. Ally sighed happily.

"Go ahead baby girl but be careful!" She yells because Emily already took off. I chuckle and grab Ally's hand and sat us down on a bench.

"So Ally, tell me about yourself." I say nicely and she giggles.

"Alright Alright. Well I'm obviously a single mother, I love the color yellow, I love music so much, I obviously have a beautiful daughter who I love very much." She says looking at me. I smile. She's just so perfect.. But wait, where's the dad?

"Ally, where's the dad?" I question... She sighs...

"Well uhh.. you see.. She's not really my daughter." She mumbles... WHAT?

"What do you mean?" I ask her. I am terribly confused.

"I found her on my doorstep at my apartment with my boyfriend. I took her in and Dallas didn't like it. So I told him to either accept us or leave.. So he chose to leave. Emily's parents ditched her and I wanted her to have a good life. So I took her in." Ally says while shedding a tear. I wiped it away lovingly and smile at her. She smiles back.

"Well if it makes you feel better, DallASS is total idiot for leaving two beautiful ladies who deserve everything." I truly meant it. Ally smiles.

"Thanks Austin, that means a lot." She says and hugs me. Then Emily comes up towards us.

"Daddy, come play with me!" She yells. Ally and I look at each other. Daddy? I sigh.

"Alright, come on cutie pie. You too Ally!" I said while grabbing them both by the hands.

"I'm sorry she called you daddy." Ally whispered. I smile.

"It's totally okay. I like the sound of it. I could get used to it." Ally froze right there.

"Really? You actually accept us?" Ally says with tears in her eyes.

"Emily sweety, why don't you meet us at the swing set. Let me talk to mommy for a minute." Emily nods and runs off.

"Ally listen, of course I accept you both! You two are truly amazing! And I know we just met but I really like you. Ever since yesterday afternoon when I met you. You are literally the best! I would love to have you and Emily in my life if you would allow me." I said hoping she'd say yes. I'm practically asking her out. She let the tears fall and Ally jumped into my arms.

"I'd really love that!" Ally says and she kissed me right there! Yes, Ally is kissing me! I immediately kissed her right back. Then all of a sudden, we see a flash and look over to see Emily with some man.

"Mommy and Daddy, this man was so kind to take a picture of you guys for me." Emily squeals and Ally jumps out of my arms shocked.

"Ally?" The guy said.. Who the hell is that?  
"Dallas? What are you doing here?" Ally asks and I grabbed Emily by the hand and pulled her against me.

Ally's Pov:

I was just having a moment with Austin when we see a flash and we look over to see A man with Emily. Then it hit me.. It was Dallas.

"Ally?" He questioned unsure. I can't believe it!

"Dallas, what are you doing here?" I questioned. Then I saw Austin grab Emily and pull her against him.

"I uhh... live here with my girlfriend and child.." He mumbled. What?

"What! SO you'll live with your girlfriend and child but you couldn't raise one with me! What the hell is that!" I scream at him with more tears in my eyes.

"I.. I... I... I don't know." He said looking away from me.

"You know what, I don't care. I got a perfect guy for me who accepts me and Emily. He treats us perfect and I... I love him.." I said looking at Austin. Austin smiles at me. I smile back..

"So if you'll excuse us, we got a family day. Bye." I say and grab Austin's hand and he lifts Emily in his arms.

"You really love me?" Austin questioned. I turned for face him.

"I really do." I say honestly.

"SO Ally Dawson, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked shyly. I smile really wide.

"I'd love that!" I scream and kiss him real quick. Emily giggles which make us giggle. I smile at them again and I see Austin kiss Emily's cheek. I got the perfect family and wouldn't want it any other way...

I woke up and realized that it was all just a dream.

**SO here is chapter 2! I hoped everyone enjoyed it! There will be a part 2 tomorrow evening so please stay tuned! Everything in this chapter was a dream! What do you think? Will it possibly come true? Please review your thoughts! Have a goodnight! :) Oh and I don't own Merlin!**

**~Holly :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Is the dreaming coming true?

Ally's Pov:

Wow, that was one heck of a dream or something. Do I actually like Austin? Or is it my mind playing tricks? I sigh and get up. I look over and see that Emily isn't next to me.. Huh, where is she? As I was about to walk out, someone ran into me.

"Moowmmy, someone knocking at the door!" Emily shouts. I pick her up in my arms and carry her to the front door. I open the door wihout looking.

"Good Morning my beautiful ladies." Austin says with his hands behind his back.

"Good Morning Austin." I say looking at him and Emily smiles.

"Mourning Austie!" Emily says jumping out of my arms and hugging Austin's legs. That's a first.. He picks her up.

"Why hello cutie pie!" He says kissing her head... Awweeee. I walk over and hug them both. This is nice.

"So, I bought these for you two." Austin says putting Emily down. He gave her a big teddy bear and he gave me a dozen red roses.

"Awe thanks Austin!" I say kissing his cheek and he blushes.

"Come on in." Emily says grabbing his hand. I smile and let him in and I shut the door. I walk over to them since they're in the kitchen.

"Alright, I was going to make some panca-" I got interrupted by Austin squealing. I look at him weird while Emily giggles.

"Sorry, I love pancakes!" He says blushing. I giggle and start making them. I grab chocolate chips from the cabinet and put them in the mix. As I poured it in, my phone buzzed signaling I had a call coming through.. Huh.. Unknown Number. I sigh and answer.

_**"Hello?" I question and continue making the pancakes.**_

_**"Hi, is this Allyson Dawson?" The male voice says.. He sounds familiar.**_

_**"Uhhh, that depends.. Who's this?" I say now very curious. Austin looks at me and I point to the pancakes asking if he can watch them and Emily. He nods. **_

_**"It's Dallas..." He said slowly... What? I had tears glisten in my eyes but I fought them back.**_

_**"What the hell do you want?" I snap and walk out the kitchen...**_

_**"Well uhh you see, I've been thinking about you. A lot.. And I want to talk with you.." Dallas says. I'm really pissed off.**_

_**"You know what, hell no! You left us and I am finally happy. So just leave us alone and stay out of my life." I yell and shut my phone. I broke down right there.**_

He just can't expect to let me have him back in my life. That's not how it works. I wipe my tears and walk to the kitchen with a fake smile on my face. But as I walk in, that fake smile turns into a real smile. Austin is sitting there tickling Emily and she's laughing her little butt off. I join in and tickle her too. Huh, sounds like a little part of my dreamm.. We stop tickling her and look at each other smiling and laughing. I love this mmoment.

"So I put the pancakes on the table and I figured we could all eat together. And are you Okay?" He asks. My face is probably red. I nod.

"I'll uhh.. Probably tell you later. Now lets dig in!" I yell and race them to the table. As I did, I tripped over my foot and my face hit my pancakes... With whip cream on it? I turn around and see Austin and my baby girl laughing really hard. Austin grabs his phone and snaps a picture of me. I smirk and walk over to them and wipe my face on their cheeks. Not so funny now, huh. They smirk at each other and then at me.. They run in different directions and grab the whip cream bottles and sprayed me.

"Oh no you didn't!" I yell and rip the bottles out of their hands and spray them. We all laugh.

"Okay lets clean ourselves up and I'm taking you ladies out!" Austin says grabbing us cloths. We take them and clean our bodies up.

"Uhh, I'm going to take a shower and I'll be back around 12? Yeah?" He asks. I nod and smile. He hugs us both goodbye and we head our separate ways.

"Alright baby girl, let's get you all cleaned up." I say picking her up and bringing her to the bathroom. I start the hot water on and exit to grab some clothes for her. I grab her some white skinny jeans and a nice blue ruffled shirt. I also grab the same clothes for me except in my size and my pants are slightly ripped but that's how they came. They don't show skin.

"Alright, get in the tub." I yell from my bedroom.

"Okie momzy." She yells and hops in. I chuckle and walk into the bathroom and clean her all up. About 8 minutes later, I have her all dressed and clean. I do her hair. I throw it in a long pony tail and put her converse on. I then hear a knock at the door. I opened the door and see Austin smiling.

"Why, don't you smell better than before?" I say teasingly.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, Want me to watch Emily while you clean up? Because you reak!" He says smirking. I roll my eyes and punch him playfully. I smile.

"I'd love that. Now come in. Emily is in the living room playing Barbies. I shall get ready now." I say. He nods and I walk to the shower. It takes me a good 10 minutes since I have long hair. I blow dry it and straighten it. I got dressed and put on my converse. I don't put make up on, it's not really my thing so. I grab my wallet and put a good $100.00 in it for today just in case. I walk out of my room and head into the kitchen to find Austin and Emily giggling and smiling. Austin then goes hugs her and kisses her head. I quickly snap a picture of it on my IPhone and set it as my wallpaper.. Wait, that also sounds familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it. Austin looks up and finds my smiling.

"Why, you both look very beautiful." He says looking between us. We smile and he bends down infront of Emily and she hops on his back. I smile and he walks towards me and wraps his arm around my waist. We all walk out together and head to the park I think. I'm not sure. We cross the street and Austin stops.

"Excuse me mam, can you please take a few pictures of us?" He asked. She smiled and immediately said yes. He lifts Emily on to his shoulders and he pulls me infront of me with his arms wrapped around my waist and he rests his head on my head. Yes, I'm that short. We all smile and she captures the photo. Then Austin gets down on his hands and knees. Uhh?

"Okay Ally you get on and then Emily, you hop on your momma's back." He says and we nod. I get on his back and wrap my arms around his neck. Then my baby girl hops on my back and she wraps her small arms around my neck. I smile. This is my family and I'm proud of it. We all smile and she takes it. Then some guy walks up to her.

"Hey babe you -Ally!" He says. I look up higher to see the guy I never wanted to see... Dallas...

"Emily cover your ears baby girl." I say and she nods.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask bitterly. I hate for what he did to us.

"Uhh, first of all... no need to be hastey. So calm down." He said. That's it. I got Emily off of my back and got off of Austin's.

"Why should I! Says the guy that ditched me because I had a child! HUH! No, I don't have to calm down. So don't tell me to! I loved you Dallas! We dated for what 4 years and you leave me because I had a child! That's not a real man! You know who a real man is? HUH! It's Austin! He accepts us both and he cares! He treats her like she's his own! So tell me to calm down one more time!" I yell with tears coming down my face. Dallas did too. Austin came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's leave please." I mumble to Austin and he nods. He grabs mine and Emily's hand and we head off. We finally made it to the park.

"Emily cutie, can you go play with the other kids while I talk to mom for a second?" I hear Austin say.

"Of course daddy." Daddy? Austin smiles and kisses her head. Then Emily takes off.

"Ally, are you Okay?" He asks me. I shake my head trying to not cry again..

"Ally sweety, you go ahead and cry. Let it all out." He says and I immediately did. I cried my heart out and he pulled me into his lap. After about a few minutes, Austin questions me and I don't mind.

"Is that the father of your daughter?" He asks.. I shake my head... He looks confused..

"No, he's not.. She's not even biologically mine." I whisper.. He looks shocked. He has wide eyes.

"What? How?" He asks. I sigh. I got to let it all out.

"About four years ago, someone left her on my doorstep. She was the cutest baby and she needed to have a life. I wanted to provide that for her. So I took her in. But Dallas, didn't agree with it. Now let me remind you that we dated for a good 4 years and he leaves me because I took in Emily. I told him to either accept us or leave. And he left.." I shed a few more tears and he wipes them away.

"Well let me tell you something. DallASS made a HUGE mistake! He left two beautiful ladies behind who are loving, sweet, hilarious, really beautiful, and who has a big heart. He should regret it." Austin says to me. I smile and hug him.

"Thank you Austin, that was really sweet!" I say and he kisses my head.

"Can I see the pictures?" I ask and release from the hug. He nods and pulls out his camera. We looked at the 2 photos and absoultely fell in love with them. They were perfect.

"Okay, I definitely need to make copies for us." Austin says. I immediately smile and nod.

"Here, let me take one of us." He says and I nod. I sit on his lap and he has an arm wrapped around me while I hold his hand. He gets the picture and we look at it. It's beautiful.

"And this one!" He says. I smile.

"Wait, can we back up a little bit.. Why did Emily call you daddy?" I ask. He blushes and kind of looks nervous..

"Well uuhhhh.. Uhh... She asked if I could and I didn't want to say no. I will stop if you don't like it." He says.. I smile.

"Austin, that's truly amazing of you! I accept it!" I say and he smiles wide and pulls me in for a big hug! I giggle.

"Mommy and Daddy, can we go get icecream!" Emily asks running over to us. We look at each other and smile.

"Of course baby girl, let's go." Austin says grabbing our hands and we leave the park. I think I am in love with Austin... We started walking and we passed Dallas.. I walked past him without looking at him. I smile to myself and I can tell Austin is too. We finally made it to the icecream shop. We walk up to the cashier.

"Hello, welcome to- Oh hey Austin, what's up?" The lady asks. She has long black super curly hair and is short.

"Hey Trish, can we get a cookie dough, fruity mint swirl, and mint chocolate chip please." Austin ask. How'd he know our favorite?

"Sure thing, I'm gonna get fired here in a minute so you can have them for free." She says and takes off.

"That's Trish, she's one of the roomates I share my apartment with along with Dez. They're dating each other. You can meet them tonight if you'd like." He asked still holding our hands.

"I'd love that." I say and smile. He smiles widely too.

"Alright, here you all go. Welp, gotta go get fired. Bye." Trish says leaving. We all chuckle and Austin grabs our icecream and we sit at a booth.

"Thanks!" Emily and I say at the same time. Austin nods and we all dig right in. I look up and see Austin looking at me. I smile at him. He winks at me and I giggle.

"So where are we going after?" Emily asks. Austin boops her nose and she giggles.

"We can go to the movie theater, go back to my apartment, go somwhere else. Whatever you ladies would like." Austin says. He's perfect.

"Thanks Ally, your perfect too." He says smiling.. Oh great, I said that out loud.. I blush..

"What would you like to do Emily?" I ask her and she smiles.

"Let's go to daddys house!" She yells and we smile.

"Sounds good to me!" Austin and I say at the same time.

"OOO, you both can stay the night! It would be a double sleep over!" He yells. I burst out laughing at his excitement.

"Okay, sounds perfect to us!" I say and Emily nods eagerly. I throw our cones away and they get up. Austin kneels in front of me this time.

"Hop on Ally!" He says.. I smile and hop on his back and he lifts me up.

"Alright cutie pie, now you grab my hand and hold on tight." He says to Emily and she nods. He grabs her hand and we all walk out. I breathe in the air and close my eyes.. Ahhh, so nice...

"Ally, uhh. Dallas is coming.." Austin says. I open my eyes and see he is. I groan...

"Can we head to the other direction?" I ask. He smiles.

"Of course, I know another way." He says and he makes a u-turn which makes me giggle along with Emily. He chuckles at us. We walk past a different park and some unknown streets that I haven't heard of. We appear infront of the apartment building and we walk in. Well they do, I'm still on Austin's back. The front desk person smiles at us. Then Austin takes the stairs and I hold on extra tight. Then we make it to his place. He opened the door.

"Dez, Trish, I'm here and I brought my daughter and uhhh.. Ally here!" He yells. I giggle because he didn't know what to call me. He then threw me on the couch and I shriek. I see him smirking and I laugh at him.

"Oh hey, you two are from the shop. I'm Trish nice to meet you!" She says excitedly. I smile too.

"I'm Ally, nice to meet you! Hopefully, we can become best friends?" I ask hoping she'd say yes. She squeals.

"YES!" And she hugs me. I smile and hug bacck.

"Oh and Dez left about an hour ago. He'll be back before 6:00pm." Austin nods. He plops on the couch right next to me and Emily climbs on his lap.

"Wow, you guys actually do look like a family." Trish says and walks off somewhere. I giggle and look at Austin who is blushing.. I kiss his cheek. He blushes harder.. Awe...

This is going to be such a great night!

**Here is the next chapter! Now, I cannot update tomorrow! SO my story "Goodbye New York and Hello Miami" will be on hold until this coming Monday! I'm terribly sorry! I just want to get a head start on this story. SO what did you think about when Dallas showed up? Any thoughts? Review please! Have a good night!**

**~Holly :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Why Would you call me?

Ally's pov:

Austin tends to blush a lot. He is pretty cute when he does. :) All of us are currently watching "Valentines Day." Except for Emily. She passed out before we even started to watch it. I got to meet Dez. He's goofy but hilarious! I look at Austin to see that he is staring at me. I giggle and he winks and turns back to the TV. I did too. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he leans his head on my head. I love this.. I close my eyes and I soon start to fall asleep.

Austin's Pov:

Okay, it's secret time.. I may have deveoped feelings for Ally. Like, I'm so in love with her. I just don't think she'll go for a guy like me. _**You never know until you try.**_ Oh shut up brain.. I don't need to have a discussion with you right now. I look at Ally to see that she is out cold. I smile and kiss her head. I look at the clock and see it's 10:00pm. I look at Dez.

"I'll be back out. I'm going to bring my girls to my room so they can sleep." I say but he stops me.

"Your girls?" He questions while smirking.

"Yeahh, why?" I'm confused... I stare at him..

"Have you possibly developed feelings for the beautfiul lady?" He questions while folding his arms. I sigh and look at Ally.

"Maybe, but she'll never want a guy like me." I say and pick her up gently. Little did I know, Ally heard everything. I lay her down in my bed and set the covers on.

"Goodnight beautiful." I say to her and kiss her cheek. I heard her mumble something.

"Goodnight handsome." She says and I blush furiously... I can tell. I walk out to find Emily wide awake.

"Where's mommy daddy?" She asks looking like she's about to cry. I pull her into a hug.

"Mommy's sleeping.. She is tired. You should get some rest to my little pumpkin head." I say picking her up.

"Come lay down with me and mommy then please." She gave me the puppy eyes.. Oh goodness, I can't fall for this.. Ahhhhhh.. Too late..

"Alright fine. Night Dez." I say while walking into my bedroom and closing it. I also locked it just in case. I see Ally sitting up in my bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while yawning.. I nervously chuckle.

"I asked daddy to sleep with us. He was gonna say no but I gave him the eyes." Emily said and Ally chuckled.

"Alright come on my two big babies." She says while opening up her arms. I immediately jump in bed with Emily in my hands and she is giggling. I make myself comfty and pull my girls in my arms. They're giggling. I smile.

"Night beautifuls." I say to the both and kiss their cheeks.

"Night Handsome and Daddy." They both say. Ally giggles and kisses our cheeks. I blush but thankfully no one can see it. I close my eyes and fall into a deep deep sleep.

MORNING:

I opened my eyes to Ally jumping on me.. I groan. I flip her over and pull her into my arms.

"Whhaaatttt." I groan again and she giggles and wraps her arms around me.

"Come on sleepy head. Dez and Trish took Emily out for breakfast and it's 10:00am." She said smiling. I open one eye ands stare at her. Damn, she is truly killing me.

"Alright Alright, fine.. Just 5 more minutes." I say and snuggle her closer to my chest if possible. She smiles and closes her eyes. As she did, the door barged right opened! I squealed and Ally screamed. We hug each other harder.

"HAHAH! YOU GUYS SHOULD OF SEEN YOUR FACES!" Trish yells at us while laughing.. We giggle and look at our position. We blush and we both pull apart sadly.

"Any who, Ally. .Me and you are going out for a girls day. I figured Austin could watch Emily." She said to Ally. Man, I wanted Ally to myself today.

"Sounds good. Can you watch Emily?" Ally questions while looking at me. I nod and she smiles.

"Good, go get ready Ally. Your outfit is on my bed. Now, go get a move on." Trish yells while getting Ally off my bed. I sigh and get dressed. I put on some ripped jeans and a black v-neck. I walk out to find Ally wearing white ripped jeans with a yellow tank top. I walk over to her and hug her.

"Why, don't you look beautiful as ever." I say and she giggles.

"Why Thank You. You look handsome." She says and kisses my cheek. I blush and walk into the kitchen. Then I get tackled by a little Emily. Like literally. I'm on the floor.

"Wow, someone got stronger." I say teasingly and kissed her cheek. Ally smiled at us and then her phone rang.. She picked it up.

"**Hello?" She questioned.. Her eyes go wide. **

**"Dallas, leave me alone. I told you I don't want to meet up with you. I never want to see you again. If I do, I will move away." She said seriously and hung up.**

I took Emily off of me and went up to Ally and hugged her tight. That guy can never get a hint!

"I will make sure he won't go near you and you're not leaving my sight. I promise." I whisper and kiss her nose, cheek, and forehead. She smiles and hugs me tighter.

"Alright lovebirds, I want Ally. So let's go." Trish says ripping Ally out of my hands. I groan.

"You can't have her forever!" I yell as she closes the door. I go into the kitchen and pick Emily up and set her on the counter.

"You want to spend the day with daddy and Uncle Dez?" I asked her. She immediately squealed and I smiled.

"Alright, hop on my back princess and we'll go take off." I say and she does exactly as I say.

"Dez, get your ass out here. We're leaving!" I yell but I forgot I had a 4 year old on my back.

"Daddy, what's an ass?" She questions. Uh-Oh..

"Uhh sweety, never say it again. Promise?" I Ask her.

"I pinky promise!" She says and I smile. Dez comes running out of his room wearing casual clothes for once.. WOW.. Weird.

"Alright, lets head out." He says and we all walk out.

**SO this is a short chapter. I'm really sorry! I just don't have much time tonight! I will update Tuesday. I don't own "Valentines Day." Have a goodnight! :) Part 2 will be up soon!**

**~Holly**


	5. Chapter 5

Family Day! Sort of...

Austin's Pov:

SO Emily, Dez and I are off towards the mall. I'm going to buy something for Emily since I'm her new 'daddy' which I'm quite happy about. I smile at the thought.

"Daddy, lets hurry!" Emily whined. I chuckled at her and held her tighter. I began to run down the sidewalk and she is giggling like crazy which makes me very happy! I stopped and waited for Dez who is taking a very longggg time.

"Daddy, can we get me a big doll?" She asked while we were waiting. Huh, what kind of doll?

"Anything for you baby girl!" I say smiling at her. She smiles bigger and jumps out of my arms and hugs me. I bend down on my knees and hug her tighter and attack her in kisses. She giggles. Little did I know that Dez was recording that and sent it to Ally.

"Dude, never run like that again!" He complained. I chuckle and stand up grabbing Emily's hand.

"Hey, the princess asked for something and I am not going to say no to that." I say honestly. We finally made it to the mall and walked in. I thought I saw Ally but it might of been my imagination because this girl had Ombre highlights. Yes, I know what they are... Not really shocking. Emily pulled me into some store that has clothes...

"Daddy, look at that shrit!" Shrit? What's a shrit? Ohhh, she must mean a shirt... hahaha.. My girl. She pulled out this nice ruffled shirt that was yellow. My favorite color.

"Can we get it? Please!" She begged. I flipped over the tag and it read $15.00. Not bad. I smile and grab it for her.

"Sure thing baby." I say and she smiles. She grabs my hand and brings me toward the counter. I lay the shirt down.

"Is this it Sir?" The girl asked with a wink. Really? Not interested.

"Yes it is." I say releasing my girls hand and grabbing my walet pulling out a $20.00... I am not rich but not poor. I make a good amount of money at some music place that is closed for a few weeks. But I still get paid.

"Alright sir, here is your bag and receipt. Please come again." She said with another wink. I rolled my eyes and mumbled a thankyou and grabbed my receipt. She wrote her number on the receipt. I looked back and smiled at her and threw the receipt away and glared at her. She rolled her eyes and yelled "Your loss!" I grabbed Emily's hand and walked out. Then some little boy comes up hugging my daughter.. Uhh excuse me!?

"Can I have your number?" He asked. I coughed. I picked up Emily and looked at the boy.

"No flirting with my girl." I say as sweetly as I could. Then the mother comes up to me.

"I am terribly sorry for my sons behavior." She says eyeing the boy. I immediately felt bad. I put Emily down.

"It's totally Okay. It's just a daddy's instinct when it comes to guys hugging their daughter." The mother immediately nods. I look over to see Emily and the boy hugging each other. I sigh.. I can't watch this... But I will..

"Here, I'll about I give you my number and we all can hang out. You can meet my girl- Uh, I mean friend and our children can play." I say... Only doing this for Emily... Be strong..

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll write down ours too." I nod and grab my phone and hand it to her. She hands hers to mine and we put in our digits.

"Thanks and maybe we can set something up for next week. Aiden honey, daddy's waiting for us at the icecream place." The boy nods ands hugs Emily goodbye.

"Sure, have a good evening." I say and pick up Emily and walk away. We walked to some bear place next.

"Now, your not allowed a boyfriend until your 25. Okay?" I say. She giggles.

"Buttt daddyyy, thats too long." She pouts.. I sigh..

"Alright fine, 24." I say setting her down..

"Deal!" I smile and look at Dez who recorded us... I chuckle.

"Hey dude, I saw Ally and Trish back at the hair salon. They're getting their hair done. I knew I saw her!

"Dude, I about called Ally my girlfriend.." I say slowly and watch Emily pick out her bear. The helper is taking care of it.

"I think it's about time you tell Ally how you feel." Dez says still filming us.. I sigh and my hands through my hair.

"What if she doesn't like me? I'd look like an idiot! I could ruin our friendship of a week!" I say.. It could happen.

"Dude, you need to spread your wings and grow some-." I cut him off before he goes any he just say that?

"Seriously dude, that's what your going to say!" I say and walk into the store to find Emily. Dez chuckles and ends the video. Emily comes running towards me.

"Daddy, look! I made you!" I smile. She actually did. Except in a bear version.

"Awe thanks baby girl." I smile and kiss her cheek. We go check out and walk out. I grab her hand and realize that Dez left.. Again.. Where does he go. As we turned the corner, I ran into someone and fell on them. I opened my eyes and see that I'm on top of Ally.

"Why, hello there beautiful." I say.. She giggles.

"Hey there, but seriously.. You need to get up.. Your crushing me." I put my hand against my heart pretending that I'm hurt.

"Wow, you hurt me... So deep.." I close my eyes and pat my chest. She giggles and I wink at her. I get up and pulled her up.. I take a good look at her and see that she does have Ombre highlights.

"Like it?" She asked as she saw me staring. I chuckle.

"Looks good on you." She blushes and I pull her into a hug.

"Mommy, look what daddy got me!" Emily says running towards us. Ally looked at me and I waved it off. Ally starts going through the stuff.

"Wow, daddy was good to you!" Ally exclaims looking at me. I smile.

"Anything for my princess." I say to Emily and she giggles. I look at Ally who is in 'awe'. I chuckle.

"He sure is one! I love the videos Dez sent me!" Ally said. Videos?

"What videos?" I question crossing my arms.

"The one when you attacked her in kisses and something you said to Dez in the bear shop." She says smirking at me. Wait.. What? Oh he is so dead! I blush furiously.. She noticees this and grabs my hand.

"We'll discuss this later but Trish will kill me if I don't go back to the store. Love you both." She said kissing our cheeks and walking off. I smile and grab Emily's hand and head off into a different direction. I found this little girl shop and dragged Emily into it.

"Emily, why don't you pick out an outfit for your play day with Aiden next week." I say and squeals and runs off. I smile.. She better not ask me to pick out an outfit for a date when she's older.. She comes back 10 minutes later with some shorts and another ruffled shirt except its a red tank top..

"Alright baby, go try on the shorts. I wanna make sure they're not short. Now go, go, go." I smile and she giggles and runs into a dress room. 2 minutes she comes out and she looks beautiful.

"Why, someone looks like their mommy. Now turn around sweety." I say and she nods. UH huh, not too short.. Good. I nod and she walks off. Then comes back out grabbing my hand. I go pay and we meet up with Dez to grab frozen yogurt. We laugh at something and we run towards the shop. We want yogurt.. We finally made it and we are breathless. We find Dez sitting at a table with our yogurts. I sit down next to Emily and give Dez a look. The look that says "I'm going to kill you later." He just chuckles.

"You'll thank me. Now, how was daddy and daughter day?" He asks taking a scoop of his yogurt.

"AMAZING!" Emily shouts and smiles. I smile really wide.

"Thank you daddy." She says and hugs be my side.

"Your welcome baby girl." I say and kiss her head. We all eat our yogurt and I look over to find Emily passed out.

"Let's bring her home." Dez says and I nod. I throw out our bowls and I pick her up. Dez grabs her bag and we head out to the car until we hear Ally and Trish.

"HEY! WAIT!" We turn around and see them running towards us with bags in their arms.

"What's up?" I say asking.

"I want to ride with Dez, so I figured you and Ally can take my car and head off to the apartments." Trish says hugging Dez. I look at Ally and she nods.

"Yeah sure. Trish give Ally the keys." I have Emily in my arms and I grab Ally's hand and we walk towards the car. I put Emily in the back and buckled her. Then I got into the car and about started it until Ally stopped me.

"Can we uh, talk?" She said smiling. I was nervous..

"uhh, yeah sure.." I say with my voice trembling a bit. She notices this and faces me.

"Austin, don't worry. I like you A LOT too. I just want to make sure you won't us." She said pointing to her and Emily. I immediately straight talking.

"I would NEVER hurt you both! You guys are my world and I love you both! There's no way in hell I can lose you both. I promise." I say looking into her eyes. She smiles and I can tell she believes me.

"Good because your really good to her. That's what a woman looks for in a man. A guy who treats her children really well and that's what you do and I'm thankful!" She syas smiling.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you both. SO will you, Ally Dawson, do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" I ask her nervously..

"I would love to!" She says and kisses me! ON the lips! I immediately kiss her back. A good two minutes, we pull away from each othe and smile. I then drive out and head back to the apartment. Should we move in now or no? I question myself.

**Alright, here you guys go! My other story will be updated Friday.. I'm going to be super busy these next few weeks so please hang on! Have a good day and I am sorry if there is any mistakes in here. :)**  
**~Holly**


	6. Chapter 6

WHAT!?

Austin's Pov:

So I was bluffing when I suggested moving in. I don't even know why I thought that in the first place. I mean we just started dating. We got back to my apartment an hour ago and found Trish and Dez talking to Emily. Ally comes running in.

"Hey, we uhh.. need to go. I'll probably stop by tomorrow if that's alright. Come on baby girl. Austin, come please." Ally says nervously. I look at her and nod. Emily says goodbye and runs up to me and I throw her over my shoulder and she giggles. We smile and walk out.

Ally's Pov:

Why am I so nervous? Is it because I am worried that Austin may break our hearts? No, he would never do that to us... Right? I unlock my door and let Emily in.

"I'll be in in a second honey. Why don't you get into your Pj's and pick out a movie or show?" I ask and she smiles and runs off. I close the door and look at Austin..

"What's wrong beautiful? Did I do something?" Austins asks panicly. I wave him off.

"No, I uhh.. I just.. You know what, forget it.. It's stupid anyways." I say going to turn around until he gently grabs my wrist.

"It must be important if you thought about it. So why don't you tell me Alls." He says nicely. I nod.. Here it goes.

"I'm just uhh. worried." I say as I start it out. He sighs.

"Go on." He says looking at me in the eyes. I sigh now and close my eyes..

"I'm afraid your going to break our hearts.." I say slowly.. And I open my eyes to see him looking hurt and shocked.. It takes him a while but he walks away into his apartment and shuts the door. I let some tears fall.. I knew it.. As I was about to walk in, he came back and grabbed my waist.

"Ally, I swear I would NEVER hurt you or Emily. You two are my life and I don't know where I'd be without you two. I bought these for you." He says while wiping my tears away with his thumb and giving me a huge teddy bear with a heart on it. I smile and take it.

"Awe Austin, that means a lot. And thank you." I say and he smiles. He leans down and kisses my lips. I smile into it and so did he.

"EWWWWWW!" Is all we hear and we turn around to find Emily giggling at the door. We smile and pick her up attacking her in kisses. She giggles harder.. I have the perfect family now. I look at Austin to find him looking at me.

"Here, I'll let you two have a daughter and mother night. Love you two." He says kissing our cheeks. He winks at me and walks out. I smile and see Emily giggling at me. I kiss her cheek one more time and she laughs. I throw her over my shoulder and sat her down on the couch.

"Mommy will be right back." I say and she nods while throwing blankets on her. I quickly run into my room and pull out blue shorts and a pick tank top and throw them on. As I finished, I got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I question..

"Ally?" The male voice questions.. I gasp.. Can it be him?

"Daddy?" I say while getting tears in my eyes. I hear him chuckle.

"Hey baby doll. I miss you." He says and it sounds like he's going to cry.

"I missed you more than anything." I say letting a few tears slip. I'll explain in a few.

"I'm getting married." He says out of the blue. I stop and I froze... Married? What?

"Wait.. What?" I say just in case I didn't hear him right.

"I'm getting married to a beautiful woman named Penny. She has a daughter named Laura who is about 16 years old." He says and I gasp. I guess I understand.

"I'm uhh.. Happy for you dad." I say. I truly am..

"Thanks Ally, that means a lot. I need you to be here in New York tomorrow though.." He says slowly.

"WHAT! Dad, I can't even affo-" He cut me off.

"Baby, I will pay for you two." He says.

"Dad, I can't you let you do that." He can't do that..

"I will and you will accept it. No discussions." I sigh and mumble something. **What am I going to do about Austin...**

"Who's Austin?" My father asks.. Oh yeah.. Ooopss

"Oh uh.. He's my boyfriend." I say and I think he's smirking.

"Huh, I'd like to meet this Austin who is dating my daughter.. Have a man to man talk with him.. I'll pay for three tickets. Your flight leaves at 1:30p.m. tomorrow and don't be late! See you three at 6:00! Love you!" My dad says and hangs up. Wait, what? I sigh and walk out. I see Emily watching Psych without me.. I gasp and hop on to the couch.

"Why you littlle chickity, you start without me?" I say teasingly and she smiles. I chuckle and watch it with her. I hug the bear Austin got me. Then the door opens and Austin walks through.

"Well, Well, Well. Walk right in why don't you." I say teasingly and smile at him. He smiles and sits down between us. I gave him a key.

"What are my ladies watching?" He questions looking at the screen.

"PSYCH!" Emily screams and loosk back at the TV. I giggle and Austin gasps.

"Hey, come here." I say and get out from the blankets and pull Austin up and lead him to the kitchen. He does a whistle from behind me. I blush.

"Well, don't you look beautiful in your pajamas." He says winking at me and I slap his chest while smiling. He chuckles.

"Now listen carefully. My dad called.. He wants us three to fly up to New York and attend his wedding.. We uhh.. Need to leave tomorrow." I say very slowly and get straight to the point. His eyes go very wide!

"WHATT!" He squeals with a high pitch.

**Cliffhanger... Dun.. Dun.. Dunnn.. What do you think Austin is going to say? Sorry.. Been busy with homework and everything! I will try to update tomorrow and I do not own Psych. Have a goodnight**

**~Holly :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Uhhh, Hi?

Austin's Pov:

"WHAT?!" I squealed. We just started dating.. This is going to fast. Ally sighs.

"I know we just started dating and I know this is going too fast but can you please just do it for me? Please?" Ally begs me. I sigh..

"Alright, fine.. I guess I will go. But only for you." I say and she squeals and jumps in my arms. I chuckle and hold her legs since she's literally in my arms. Then Emily comes running in.

"Mommy, Mommy, Whats wrong?" She says and then shrieks when she sees me.

"Daddy!" I smile and Ally tells me to put her down. I do what she says and pick up Emily.

"What are you doing up cutie pie?" I ask and she giggles.

"It's only 10:00pm." She says like it's not big deal. I chuckle.

"ONLY?" I say while smiling. She giggles and hugs me tighter. Ally is sitting on the counter smiling like crazy at us.

"We are going to put you to bed cutie, you got a busy day tomorrow." I say and bring her to Ally's room. She giggles the whole way. I walk into her room and see that there are clothes everywhere. I chuckle at the sight. My Ally... I tuck Emily in the bed.

"Daddy, can you sing me a song?" I chuckle and nod. What song should I sing? Hmmm... OOOO, I got the perfect one!

_"__**I'm a little butterfly, Spread my colorful wings.**_

_**Even though I'm small and frail, I can do most anything.**_

_**Caterpillar in my cocoon, I'm gonna be a butterfly soon.**_

_**I'm a little butterfly, I can soar through the sky.**_

_**So glad I ended up like this, Thanks to Metamorphosis.**_

_**I'm a butterfly, I'm a butterfly, yeah, I'm a butterfly."**_

I look at Emily who is passed out with a smile on her face. I kiss her forehead and turn around to see Ally leaning on the doorframe with a recorder.

"Austin! That was amazing!" Ally said giving me a hug and bringing us outside her room. I chuckle.

"Thank you Alls." She smiles and we walk towards the kitchen.

"That was really sweet of you singing that to Emily." Ally said while reaching up to grab something but was too short. I chuckle and pick her up the waist, and boosted her up to reach for it. She giggles and grabbed the frosting?

"What's up with the frosting?" I ask with my hands still wrapped around her waist. She rolls her eyes playfully.

"Duh, I'm going to eat it and you want some to?" She asks and grabs two spoons. I smile and take the spoon. We dig right into it. We finished the whole thing.

"Whooo, I am full!" I exclaim and lay on the couch. She giggles.

"Scootch over moon." She says and moves my feet. I pout but scootch over. She giggles and I pull her onto my lap. She puts her feet on top of mine and her back is against my chest. I close my eyes.

"You want to stay for the night?" She asks.

"Yes please." She smiles and nods. She gets up and grabs my hand.

"Lets go where Emily is and sleep okay?" She said and turned off the lights. Before we walked into her room, I kissed her lips for a minute.

"Goodnight beauiful." I say and she pecks my lips one more time.

"Goodnight handsome. Now lets go crash." She says and I smile. We walk into her room and I get on the left side of the bed while she gets the right side. I grab her hand which is on Emily and she squeezed it. I fall asleep instantly with a smile on my face.

**Morning:**

I wake up to a flash in my face. I groan and flip over. Someone jumps on me and I groan again.

"Who is it?" She giggles.

"Austin, get up.. We need to get ready." I flip Ally over and snuggle against her. She giggles.

"Get up handsome!" She yells and pushes me off the bed. Ouch, that hurt.

"FIne, I'm up!" I say and she giggles. I walk towards her and throw her over my shoulder.

"AUSTIN!" She shrieks. I chuckle and walk out to the living room and throw her on the couch. She giggles. I chuckle and get Emily and kiss her cheek. I look at the clock and see that its 12:00pm. Oh shoot!

"I got to go pack and we'll leave. See you in ten! Bye." I say and run out. I go to my apartment and realize I don't even know how long I'm staying.. Shoot.. Uhhh, Okay. I grabbed 4 jeans and 4 collar shirts with my lucky brush. I grabbed my toothbrush and cologne... I spray some on me first. Then I grab a hair dryer.. I think I got everything... I zip up my luggage and run out the door and barge into Ally's.

"I'm ready! Let's go!" I say and grab the girls luggage and Ally grabs Emily's hand and we walk out. We get out and head out to my truck. I throw the luggages in the back and we all hop upfront since there's 3 seats. I sigh of relieve and drive towards the airport. We laughed and talked all the way. It was amazing!

"Alright ladies, we have arrived to our destination. I will grab the luggage and Emily hold on to mommy's hand." She nods and we get out. I grab all three luggages and walk in. It's 1:20pm.. Ten minutes.

"RUN!" I yell and they look confused and stand still.

"The time! Ten minutes!" Ally's eyes went huge and took off holding on to Emily is on her hip. Emily giggles the whole way and we hand the tickets to the woman. Well, we uhh threw the tickets at her and she gave us seat numbers. We ran towards the plane and found our seat numbers.

"I'm 26, what are you two?" I ask them. Ally frowns.

"We're 21 and 22." I pout and put their luggage upbove their seats. Maybe I can switch?

"Hey excuse me mam, can I switch seats to be with my family?" I ask politely and she nods. SCORE! I shove my luggage upbove theirs and seat down. Ally had a smile on her face.

"I was able to switch!" I say excitedly and she kissed my cheek real quick and we held Emily's hands. The plane took off and we will be in New York in 3 hours.. I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous. I know I already explained this, but isn't it going kind of fast. I sigh. Oh well. I'm doing it for Ally. I look at Ally who is looking out the window and Emily is passed out. I smile at the two and close my eyes.

Ally's Pov:

I am so happy that I will see my dad and his new family.. Well soon to be but it hurts.. I look at Austin and Emily to see them passed out. I giggle and close my eyes too. I passed out but then someone was shaking me. Huh?

"Ally honey, we're here." Austin said. What? I thought I just passed out. I nod and pick up Emily. She is still asleep.

"Thank you for taking our luggage by the way." I say to him. He nods. He really is perfect. I'm not going to lie, I do see a future with him. He's literally the perfect guy I have been searching for.

"Thanks Ally, your the perfect woman I have been searching for." He says and I blush. He chuckles and grabs my hand while he's holding the luggages. Wow, he is strong. We head inside and I look for my dad. I don't see him yet... I was looking through out the whole place and I finally found him. He waved us over and we walked over.

"Hey Dad!" I say and he smiles. I run towards him and hug him real tight. He hugs me really tight but I don't mind. I see two beautiful women. That must be Laura and Penny.

"Hi, I'm Penny. And this is my daughter Laura." Penny said while pulling me into a hug. I was shocked at first but melted into it. I smile and pull away. I look at Laura who is staring at my boyfried. Be nice Ally... Be nice...

"Hi I'm Ally." I say and stick out my hand. She looks at me and smiles.

"I'm Laura, and who is that hunk a lunk?" She says staring at my boyfriend.. Really! I was about to say something but Austin cut me off.

"I'm her boyfriend. Ally is literally perfect." He says and she groans. I heard her mumble a 'damn.' I smirk.

"Laura, you have a boyfriend! So knock it off!" Penny said sternly. She winces at the tone but nods.

"Sister talk later." I say while winking. She nods. Hopefully we will bond.

"So you must be Austin." My dad said eyeing him..

"Hey Mr. Dawson, I'm Austin. Ally's boyfriend. It's very nice to meet you." Austin said trying to make a good expression. My dad chuckles and pulls him in for a hug.

"Welcome to the family. Your much better than that asshole Dallas." He says and I smile and nod. Austin smiles.

"Thank you." Austin says and my dad smiles.

"SO lets head on back to my place and we will order dinner. You guys must be hungry!" My dad says and we all nod. In case your wondering, Emily is still passed out and is in the arms on Penny. I smile...

**I will update tomorrow night if I have time. This isn't done yet but I am extremely busy! And sorry if there is any mistakes! Thanks! Oh and I do not own "I'm a little butterly or Austin and Ally!**  
**~Holly**


	8. Chapter 8

Rude much ?

Austin's Pov:

SO we are all currently in the car heading to the Dawson household. Needless to say, it's very awkward.

"So Austin, text me." Ally whispered to me. I raise an eyebrow but do it any way. I was texting when I felt eyes on me.. I look up to find that girl staring at me. I roll my eyes and look down at my phone. She can never take a hint, can she?

"_Ally, your soon to be sister won't stop staring... Make it stop!" _I wrote and clicked send. I was waiting and waiting until Ally's phone rang.

"Haha, sorry." She says and turns off the volume. I smile at her. She is so adorable. She looked at me and signaled towards my phone.

"_Ignore her honey, there is absoultely nothing I can do about it right now. Love you." _I blush at the message. I love it when she says love you or honey. She looks at me and smiles. I wink at her.

"_I love you too beautiful. To the moon and back.." _I wrote and shut my phone off. We pulled into the house and got out. I held my door for Ally, but someone pushed her over.. Take a guess who...

"Thanks Austy." Laura says and winks. I roll my eyes.

"NOT INTERESTED!" I yell at her and help Ally up. She sends Laura a death glare.

"She better stop flirting with him this instant." She mumbled to herself. I kiss her cheek.

"I'm only yours and Emily's. I promise." I reassure her and peck her lips and grab our luggage. She smiles at me.

"Daddy, where are we?" Emily said rubbing her eyes. I smile and so does Ally.

"We are at your grandparents house." I say and she grabs Ally's hand. I bent down and kissed her forehead. She giggles. We walk in the house and awe at the sight. It's so huge and beautiful!

"I will show you three to your room. You don't mind sharing, right?" Penny asked us.

"No, of course not. We done it before." I say and smile. She smiles and we walk up the stairs. She opens the door and we smile big! There's a huge bed, with a huge bathroom, a balcony, tv, fridge, and more. I put the luggage down next to the dresser.

"Oh and Mo- I mean Penny, can you watch out for Laura because she keeps on flirting with my boyfriend." Ally says shyly. She has nothing to worry about! I'm hers and only hers. I'll talk to her tonight.

"Oh sweety, call me mom anytime. And I will DEFINITELY make sure she stays away. Come down in an hour for dinner." She says and walks out the room shutting the door. I walk over and lock it. I lay on the bed on my stomach and feel two people lay on me.

"Hey hey." Ally says and I smile. "Hey daddy." The other voice says while giggling. I grab them both carefully and flip us over. They both giggle. I kiss their cheeks and plop right between them so I can cuddle with them both. Ally immediately snuggles against me and Emily does the same. We all close our eyes and soon fall into a deep sleep.

_One hour later:_

I wake up to someone banging on the door. I immediately shoot up and walk to the door with Emily in my arms. I open it to find Laura standing there.

"What." I say without any emotion. She drives me crazy.

"Dinner's ready. So get your uhh.. friend out of bed and meet us downstairs." She says and sends Ally a death glare.

"Listen here, I am dating Ally. So get over it! Now see ya." I say and slam the door in her face. I hear her groan and walk off. I see Emily giggling and we walk towards Ally.

"Hey beautiful, lets go. Dinner's ready." She shoots out of bed.

"What you waiting for, lets go." She says and grabs my hand and we walk out downstairs to find Laura and some guy making out. I cover Emily's eyes.

"Hey, your niece is here. Show some respect." I snap at her and we walk into the kitchen.

"Oh hey you three, we already ate. SO dig right in. And Austin, I'd like a word with you after dinner if you don't mind." He said.

"No of course not. I'd love to." I say and he smiles walking off. I grab three plates and put mash potatoes on it, hamburger, peas, and some gravy. I load mine and Ally's and a little bit for Emily.

"There you both go ladies." I say and put their plates in front of them. They smile and dig right in. I do the same but we got interrupted by two people walking in.

"So, care to show me some respect now Austin?" Laura says eyeing me. I roll my eyes.

"You want me to show you respect for being dissrespectful to your sister who is my girlfriend and flirting with me non stop? No, I pass." I say and put my plate in the sink and walk out to find Mr. Dawson. I see him outside sitting on a big rock.

"Austin, son. Come sit." He says kindly. I nod and sit right next to him.

"So tell me about yourself." He says looking over me. I gulp and swallow hard.

"Well, I love music! I work at a Sonic Boom back in Miami and I get paid a lot." I say speaking mind. He nods.

"I see. Now, what are your intentions with my daugther?" He questions raising an eyebrow.

"Sir, there is absoultely nothing I wouldn't do for her or Emily. They mean the world to me and I could never dare to hurt them. I love them with all my heart.

"Austin, you just proved to me that you are worthy of my daughter. You have my blessing of being together." Her dad said offfering me a hug. I couldn't say no to that. I hugged him and then Ally came out crying.

"Ally, what's wrong!" I say rushing over to her. She just collapses in my arms and cries her heart out. As I look into the house, I see Laura smirking. I glare at her. She smiles and walks off. I just rub Ally's back and look at Mr. Dawson who looks furious.

"Did you see what Laura did? She must of caused this! Ally, honey, tell us what she said this instant." Her dad said completely mad. Ally looks up and she stares at her father. She starts to explain what she's been calling her and I am instantly beyond mad. They were nasty names! I let Ally go hug her father and I storm into the house.

"Why the hell would you say that to my Ally? HUH!? Why do you have such a hatred to her! You had one ever you laid eyes on her and I am not okay with it!" I start screaming at her and Mr. Dawson comes in pulling me away.

"Austin, I'll speak to her.." He said pulling me back and locking me into a room. What?! I look around and find Ally and Emily sitting on the bed. Oh right, we're in my room. I walk over to my girls and hug them.

"Would you guys like to stay at a hotel for the week?" I question them and they nod. I start grabbing our bags and we all walk downstairs holding hands.

"NOW YOU GO AND AND APOLOZGIZE TO HER RIGHT NOW AND YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR TWO WEEKS!" Mr. Dawson screams at her and she rolls her eyes. Then he looks at her boyfriend.

"And you! Get out of my house!" He yells kicking him out. Like literally. We start walking towards Mr. Dawson and he looks at us seeing that I have the bags and he sighs.

"I take it your leaving." He says sadly. We nod.

"I just don't want Ally here. But thanks again and we'll see you tomorrow Mr. Dawson." I say and he stops me right there.

"Take care of my girls Austin and call me Lester. Love you girls." He said to Ally and she sadly smiles. She was still crying. Laura rolled her eyes and marched upstairs slamming her door shut. We walk out and immediately remembered we don't have a ride... Shoot...

"Alright, Emily. Uhh... hop on my bag and Ally, can you take the wheely luggage?" I question and she nods. She grabs it from me and Emily hops on my back. I grab Ally's hand and we go searching for a hotel. About 15 minutes later, I find a huge hotel. It looks expensive but it's for my girls. We walk towards it and walk in. I go to the front desk.

"I would like to order a queen size room or whatever big size you have please." I ask the guy who is currently looking at Ally. I snap my fingers in his face and he looks at me.

"Oh uh, sure thing. Your room will be 502. It is the only room available on that floor. It's the last one on the right." He said still looking at Ally.

"Thanks and by the way, I'm over here." I say and grab Ally's hand and we take the elevator.

"Thanks Austin for everything." She says sleepily and she falls right over. I drop the luggage and catch her. I chuckle and the elevator opens revealing a red headed waiting with a black haired curly girl.

"We are not doing that you moron!" She says slapping his head. I clear my throat.

"Uhh, excuse.. But can you help me with my luggage? My girlfriend passed out." I say shyly. They remind me of Trish and Dez.

"Oh yeah sure, let me help with the luggage. Alicia, meet me downstairs." He says.

"Emily, can you get off while I carry mommy?" I ask her.

"Sure thing daddy." She says and she hops off grabbing her luggage. I smile and pick up Ally. We walk down to the room and we put everything inside. I still have Ally in my arms.

"Thanks again!" I say and he nods. He walks out and I lock the door. I hear Ally giggling and I look at her.

"Austin, stop tickling me! AHHH, Aiden not you too! Emily, get your brother off of me! Help!" She says laughing like crazy. Is this supposed to be our future together? I smile and lay her down on the bed. I kiss her cheek and wrap the blankets around her. It's only 8:00pm. I look at Emily who is looking at me.

"Emily, would you like to watch TV while I put the clothes away?" She smiles and sits on the couch. I turn on the AC real quick and turn on the TV for her. I start putting away Ally's clothes and Emily's. Yes, I see her garments but I don't care. They're just clothes. I then put my clothes away and look over at Emily who is passed out. I chuckle and turn off the tv. I pick her up and lay her down next to her mommy. I kiss her cheek and walk off to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I hear a knock on the door and I see Ally leaning against the frame. I smile.

"Hey you." She says and walks over to me and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks for everything you done tonight. I love you." She says. I smile and peck her lips.

"I love you too. Now lets get back to bed and you can continue dreaming about Aiden, Emily and me tickling you." I say and she turns red. I chuckle and we go to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry...

Ally's Pov:

I wake up and accidentally slap Austin across the face.

"OWE, what the fudge!" He yells jumping out of bed. I silently giggle and walk over to hug him.

"No, no. No hug." He pretended and I pretend to look hurt. I blink a few times and let a tear slip.

"You jerk." I say and about walked off when he swooped me off into his arms.

"You my dear, are a bad actress." He says and I giggle. I capture his lips with mines and we kiss for a good two minutes. He giggles and it is adorable.

"Mommy, Daddy. Food?" She comes running towards us. I hop out of Austin's arms.

"Yeah, daddy.. Please?" I beg with my eyes jokingly. He groans and I give her the nod. We jump on Austin and tackle him to the ground. We attacked him kissing his cheeks and he turns red.

"Alright Alright, ladies. Get dressed." Emily and I burst into giggles and we race into the bathrooms to get dressed. I got Emily dressed into a light blue tank top with some white shorts. I got dressed into the same thing with black converse.

"You decent?" I yell through the door to Austin. I hear him chuckle.

"Yeparroonie." He says. We giggle and we walk out. Austin looks at both of us and himself.

"Huh, we always manage to match some how." He says and plops on the couch. I giggle and pull him up.

"Lets go mister! We go get breakfast and we have to go to my dad's house." He groans and throws me and Emily over his shoulders. We both giggle and grab Emily's hand.

"Don't forget to grab my purse honey." I say and I can tell he is rolling his eyes. I slap his butt. Then he slaps mine since it's practically in his face.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever you say beautiful. Emily, hold on to mommy real tight since you two are over my shoulders." She giggles and makes me smile.

"Already am daddy." I chuckle and walk out the door and lock it. People look at me weird.

"Stop staring please." He says and continue his way to the elevator.I giggle and the elevator takes forever. I groan.

"Austin, just take the stairs please." I say and he nods. He holds on to us tighter and we giggle as we bounce up and down as he walks down. He laughs as well. We make it to the lobby and see the boy is staring at my butt.

"Dude, stop staring at my girlfriends butt." Austin says and glares at the guy. He walks out and then remembers something..

"Oh yeah, no car..." He says and as on cue, a car pulls up and honks on the horn.

"Hop in you three." Hey, that's my dads voice. Bahhaha.. Austin sets us down and we hop in the back while Austin is up front.

"How did you know we were here?" Austin asks. My dad chuckles.

"It's the closest hotel.. But that's not the point. Austin, we are going Tux shopping because your going to be one of my groom men because Ally is a bridesmaid." My dad said. That's new to me.

"SO Ally, you are being dropped off with Laura and Penny. I already talked to Laura... So if there's any issues, call me and I got you muffins in the back seat. SO eat up really fast." I smile and grab them. I hand one to Austin and Emily and we eat them. We pulled into the house and Austin came in with me and there was Laura sitting on the couch and she sees me.

"Uh Ally, can I please talk to you for a minute?" She asked me nicely. I look at Austin and he is still glaring at Laura. I nod and she smiles. She grabs my hand and pulls me into the next room.

"Listen, I am really sorry for how I have been acting to you. I didn't mean those words I said to you. I'm not even sure why I said that in the first place.. I'm just jealous of you. I mean your beautiful, have the perfect boyfriend, and I don't know." She said sighing. I can tell she's not lying and I instantly feel bad. I pull her into a hug. She acts surprised and hugs me back though.

"Your beautiful too! And plus your just what 18?" I question her and she nods.

"Yeah and I met Austin like two weeks ago. Love is a funny thing, you just got to be careful with who you pick. You got to change your attitude though and I think your doing a working progress by apologizing." I say and smile at the end and she tackles me into a hug.

"Thanks Ally, now lets go buy us some dresses." She says and grabs my hand. We walk out of the room and all eyes are on us. Austin looks surprised.

"Alright, let's go shopping for the Wedding. Mom, Ally, and Emily, lets roll." Laura said picking up Emily and leaves the house. I smile and hug Austin.

"Love you and make sure its a good tux!" I say and peck his lips.

"I will and I love you too." He says and pecks my lips again and I walk out with Penny. I hop in the front seat and smile.. This is going to be a great day!

**Part two will be up sometime next week! I will NOT be able to update but please read my stories and check out my Rydellington one shot and reviews please! Thank you and see you all next week or so. :)**

**~Holly :)**


	10. Chapter 10

How much can I take?

Austin's Pov:

So Lester and I are driving to a store for Tux's for his wedding.

"So, my best man will be riding with us for tux shopping. I hope you don't mind." Lester said looking at me and facing the road again.

"Of course not, after all, this is your wedding." I say looking at him and then my phone buzzed. The song "If I can't be with you" played and that's Ally.

"Excuse me." I said and he nodded. I answered her.

**"Hey Alls, what's going on?"** Her dad looked at me now.

**"I just wanted to tell you I love you and how much can I spend for the dress along with Emily?" **Yes, we share the same bank account now. I want her to have enough money because I worry about her.

**"Honey, you spend all you need for your dress. I want you to feel beautiful in it even though you are. And Emily on the other hand, I already bought her a beautiful dress." **Lester looked at me when I said that and he smiled. I hear Penny say something like "Yep, you totally got the perfect guy." I chuckle at that.

**"Are you sure? And I want to see the dress!" **She says sternly. I smile

**"Honey, I am 100 percent sure. Buy whatever you two need for this wedding. I don't mind at all." **I can tell she is smiling.

**"Thank you handsome, I love you." **Ally says and I blush. I always do.

**"I love you too beautiful." **I say and hang up and Lester looks at me.

"You really do love them don't you." He says while stopping at some house. I smile

"I love them more than anything in the world." Lester smiles at me and gets out of the truck. I do the same.

"Lester, my man, you ready for this?" Some guy says coming out of the house... He looks familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it..

"I sure am Mike. This guy right here is Austin Moon. He is one of my groomsmen." Lester says and I reach my hand for the guy. He has wide eyes...

"Hi Mike-" I got interrupted by a woman running out of the house with tears in her eyes with a girl around 15 coming out... She needs to have longer shorts on I tell you..

"Austin?" The woman questions looking at me. I look between them confusingly.

"Lester, Austin.. Car now." Mike states and pulls us into the truck. What is going on?

"Mike, what the hell was that about?" Lester asks eyeing him through the mirror.

"Nothing... Let's just go and pick out our tux." Mike says stuttering and I look at Lester and then outside.. I get out of the truck and run towards the woman. She looks at me and stares at me.

"Are you Austin?" She asks carefully. I nod and she attacks me into a huge hug. Uhhh?

"Umm, what's going on?" I ask and release from the hug.. She smiles and then frowns.

"Your my son." She clearly states and I immediately freeze... There's no possible way that she's my mother. My mother died when I was 5.. There's just no possible way.

"There's no way.. She died when I was 5." I state with tears in my eyes... I never talk about my parents. It was a weak subject for me.. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look behind and see Mike who has tears in his eyes too.

"It's true. We are your parents." He said letting a tear fall off his cheek. I took his hand off my shoulder and ran...

"AUSTIN!" Lester yells but I just run..I have tears running down my face. This is not possible.

Ally's Pov:

We were on our way to the dress shop when I get a call from my dad.

"Hey da-" I start and he cuts me off with a panic voice.

"Ally, Austin ran off. You need to get down here right now." My dad says and hangs up. What? I don't even know where he is. If right on cue, I see Austin running down the street with tears running down his face.

"Mom, pull over now!" I say and she sees Austin and nods. I jump out of the truck and run towards Austin.

"Austin!" I say and he looks up.. His eyes are red and puffy.

"Alls." He whispers while crying. I nod and run toward him while opening my arms.

"Come here." I whisper and he runs into my arms. I hug him really tight and he just cries. It breaks my heart to see him like this. I rub his back while he does..

"What happened?" I whisper to him and he looks at me.

"My pa- parents. I thought they were dea- dead. But their not." He croaks and I wipe his tears away. I truck pulls up next to us and a woman and man jump out of the truck.

"Austin, we're so sorry." The woman says while crying too. Then a teenage girl hops out wearing the shortest shorts I have ever seen. Who would let her wear those?

"Why?" Austin croaks and they wrap their arms around him and cries. The sight also makes me cry. Laura walks up to me and wraps he arms around me. I turn to face her.

"That's Mike and Mimi Moon." She states and I look at them... I feel a drizzle on my head and look up.. It starts to down pour on us. Without thinking, I run into the street when I hear Austin screaming my name.

"ALLYYYY! LOOK OUT!" He yells and pushes his parents out of the way and starts running towards me but it's too late.. I look ahead and then I get hit by a car and go flying in the air and hit the ground.

"Austin." I whisper and I see a flash on blonde hair over me.

"Ally, oh my god. Call 911 now!" He yells with more tears coming down his face. My eyes start to close.

"Ally, please stay with me. I love you." He whispers while sobbing.. My eyes close and all I see is blackness.

**I can finally update now! What do you think is going to happen to Ally?! Reviews! I will add another chapter chapter if you would like! And I do not own "If I can't be with you" by R5. Thanks :)**

**~Holly**


	11. Chapter 11

Accidents and Hospitals

Austin's Pov:

I feel like my whole world just crashed. Why did this have to happen to Ally? Why couldn't I save her in time? I am currently in the ambulance and we're driving to the hospital right now.

"Ally, please.." I croak. She is breathing slowly but not enough.

"Ally, you can't leave. We have a future together. We need you. Emily needs you." I kiss her hand and squeeze it hoping she would squeeze mines back but it doesn't happen.

"Young man, you-" The paramedic starts to say but then all you know is the ambulance rolling and rolling and we go flying all around in the back. I manage to get on Ally and stradle her down so she won't go rolling off. My eyes start to close and I can't breathe... With my last breathe, I say.

"I will always love you." Then, I completely black out...

***Uh Oh, didn't expect that did you? Keep reading!**

Lester's Pov:

My baby girl got hit by a car. Why did this have to happen.

"Lester, everything's going to be Okay." Mike says trying to keep me calm but it fumes me more.

"How would you know! Huh?! You don't know what its like to have your own child in your life being wheeled away into a hospital! You have no damn clue!" I yell at him and focus back on the road. Then all I see is the tire in the ambulance pop and go sliding across the road and start rolling and rolling until it hits the tree. I stomp on the brakes and run towards the ambulance. I tried opening the door but its stuck. I start banging and banging hoping that someone inside will open.

"Call 911!" I yell and we all pull out our cell phones and start dialing. People are coming out of their cars trying to help us.

"Okay sir, back up." The young boy says and starts braking the ambulance door with a sledge hammer. He swings back and forth until it finally opens. When the door opens, I see Austin on top of Ally holding her down and his face is tear streaked. I let the tears fall and I pull them out.

"Mike, help." I croak and he grabs Austin while I grab Ally. I stumble to my car and we carefully put them in the truck and I speed my way to the hospital. "_Please Lord, let them be Okay. Please." _I pray and pray and we arrive at the hospital. I hopped out of truck and grabbed Ally and Mike grabbed Austin. We run in.

"Please Please, we need help! Right now!" I yell with tears coming down my face. I see the nurses running towards us with strollers and they take them away from us. I start running towards them but the nurses are keeping me back.

"Sir, you need to stay. I know this is hard but they are going for surgery so stay." She states and I fall to the ground on my knees crying so hard. Then I feel arms wrap around me and I know that their Penny's and Laura's. I pull them around and we all cry together.

2 hours later:

I see the nurses coming towards us with blood on their clothes and we immediately jump up.

"How are they doc?" I whisper because I know that I'm going to cry any minute.. The doctor smiles.

"They have proceeded well with the surgery. Everything went smoothly. Austin has a few broken ribs and one broken arm. It appears that if he wasn't here right when you arrived, he would of died instantly." He says and I smile knowing that he's going to be Okay.

"Now what about my daughter Ally?" I question and he frowns.

"She was a tuff one. She got hit by a car and broke 5 ribs. That first caused a lot of damage to her body. She will have to be on a wheel chair for a good 4 weeks. Now as for the second accident, she was perfectly fine. If Austin didn't lay on her, she would of had far more worse conditions. So in a way, Austin did save her life and you should be eternally grateful." The doctor says and smiles at me. I sigh of relieve.

"Thank God, when can we see-" He cut me right off and pointed me down the wall.

"Ally is in room 225 while Austin is in room 223. Go right ahead and three people may stay for the night." The doctor says and walks off. Me, Penny, and Laura all dash to Ally's room and walk in. My heart immediately breaks when I see her in her bed hooked up to machines and scars all over her face. I walk over to her and grab her hand.

"Oh Baby Girl, I'm so glad your okay. It's all thanks to Austin... Don't you guys ever scare us again." I say and kiss her cheek while holding her hand. Penny walks up to me and kisses my cheek.

"Can we have a minute with her?" She asks and I nod. I stand up and walk towards Austin's room to find his parents not around. Typical them... I walk over to Austin and sit in the chair beside him. I cry too. He saved my baby girl's life, he truly does love her. He would sacrifice his life for her which in a way, he did.

"Austin, you saved Ally and I am eternally gratefully. That proved that you truly do love her." I grab his hand and squeeze it.

"Your basically my son now.. I know in the future when it's time, your gonna marry her and I would give you my blessings in a heart beat. I've seen the way you look at her.. It's filled with love and happiness. I wouldn't want her with any other guy but you." I say and stand up examining him one more time. I sigh and walk out to find his parents standing there with shock written all over their faces.

"He's dating Ally?" Mimi says breathless. I nod.

"Maybe you guys would know if you were apart of his life." I snap and walk off. I see Penny and Laura tear streaked.

"Lets go home, we'll be back in the morning." I say and we all walk into the truck.. Penny bombed me with a question.

"Lester, that's Austin's parents. What happened between the three?" She asks while putting on her seat belt. I sigh and drive out.

"Mimi got pregnant with Austin around 18 years old.. They didn't have a lot money but was able to get him the stuff he needed until he turned 5.. Mike lost his job which gave Austin everything. That was his main source.. Austin wasn't going to be able to make it with them, so his parents gave him to Mimi's mom who was 42 at the time. Her mother took him in and treated him as he was her own. As for Mike and Mimi, they took off.. They bought a house here in New York and started a different life without him in it. They told me this when Austin ran off and I was beyond mad at their actions.. But yet, they go off and start a new family without him being in it.." I say breathless and we made it home.. We get out of the car and walk in to find Emily passed out in the babysitter's arms.

"I heard what happened. It's all over the news, I am terribly sorry." She says and hands Emily to Penny. I nod and start to grab my wallet but a hand stops me.

"There's no need. I hope Ally and Austin gets better." She says and walks out of the house. Laura went to the bed.

"I'm going to take Emily to bed and go hit the sack myself. I'll be at the hospital around 8:00 in the morning, so I won't be here. I love you." I say and kiss her lips.

"I love you too honey." She says and walks into the kitchen. I carefully walk upstairs and lay Emily down in the guest room. I kiss her cheek and wrap her in blankets. I go to Laura's room and she that she's holding a frame of Ally.. Her face is red and it looked like she cried herself to sleep. I walk over to her and kiss her head. I pulled the blankets over her and turned on her fan.. Then I went to my room and went to bed right away..

Austin's Pov: ( Morning time now.)

I woke up with a splitting headache and sat up.. I realized I wasn't in my hotel room snuggling with Ally... Then everything hit me like a rock.. Ally being hit by a car and then us being in an ambulance accident. I jumped out of bed and the pain shoots up my arm and I groan.. I see Tylenol sitting next to the bed with a note attached to it.

_**"Take 2 of these in the morning because I know you will be in a lot pain. I also left a water bottle next to it.**_

_**~Lester **_

I smile and take two out of the container and swallow them down with water. I then rush over to Ally's room but I don't know which one it is.. Darn it.. I walk over towards the receptionist.

"Excuse me, what room is Allyson Dawson in?" I asked her and she holds up a finger.

"One minute sir.." She says and I nod.. I sit down in the waiting chairs for 5 minutes and still no response. I walk back up again.

"Listen, I need the room number now." I say pretty hastey.. She was about to put the finger up but then the doctor came through.

"Give him Allyson Dawson's room number this instant unless you want to be fired for not doing your job." He said sternly and she gulps. I thank the doctor and he smiles while walking off.

"Room 225." She says and I nod.

"Wasn't that hard, now was it?" I snap and run towards Ally's room. I was really mad at the woman.. I open the door and see that she was awake and I had tears in my eyes.

"Ally, thank goodness." I say while letting the tears slip and she looks at me with tears in her eyes too.

"Austin." She whispers. I run towards her and wrap her in one arm and hug her tightly. We both cry together.

"I thought I lost you in those accidents." I say and look at her wiping her tears while she wiped away mines. I then smashed our lips together.. It was full of love.. I then hugged her again.

"I'm still here all thanks to you. Thank you for saving me." She whispers into my shoulder.

"If you didn't get on top of me in the ambulance, I would of died.. But you didn't let that happen.. I love you so much." She also says and I kiss her cheek.

"I love you so much too.. More than you can ever know." I say and she scootches over while groaning... Her legs must be killing her.

"Come lay down." She whispers and I slide next to her carefully with my broken arm and ribs.. They just started to hurt..

"Your going to be in a wheel chair for 4 weeks I believe." I say and she nods... The door bursts open and stands a little Emily with tears in her eyes.. I hear people yelling her name but she ignores it.

"Mommy, Daddy." She says and comes running towards us crying... I pick her up gently and place her in the middle of us... We both kiss her cheeks.

"I love you guys. And I missed you guys." She says and we hug her.. Then comes in is Laura and some other guy?

"Oh Ally." She whispers and runs towards her hugging her tightly.

"Don't do that to me ever again." Laura says while crying into her shoulder...

"I'm fine too." I say and she looks at me while smiling slightly. She walks over to me.

"You didn't give me a chance." She says and hugs me. This is our first real hug and she's actually being nice. Then the dude walks over to Ally and smiles.

"Your beautiful." He says and I roll my eyes and glare at the guy. Laura see's this.

"Dude, back off. They're dating and that's obviously their child." She says while also glaring at him. He chuckles.

"Guys, I'm kidding.. I'm her friend Gavin." We all nod and he gives her a hug.

"With respect, can you guys please leave so me and Austin can rest." Ally says and they all nod. We kiss Emily goodbye and then they leave. Ally smiles at me but then groans.

"I'm in so much in my legs and ribs..." She says and lets a tear slip. I wipe it off quickly.

"It's okay beautiful. It'll pass by.. Just go to sleep and I'll be right here when you wake up." I say reassuring her.. She smiles at me and pecks my lips one more time.

"How are you feeling?" She asks real quick..

"I'm in a lot of pain myself but don't worry. Let's just rest up and get better soon. I love you." I say and connect my left hand with her right hand. She smiles and lays her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too." She says and I instantly passed out knowing that she's okay and is safely in my arms..

**Didn't expect this did you? I wanted to twist it up some.. But in the end they turned out Okay.. Reviews would be nice! I hope you all have a good night.**

**~Holly :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Meeting Rydel and Problems.

Austin's Pov:

So it has been 4 weeks since Ally and I been here.. Everything is going smoothly and I couldn't be any happier. I'm getting my arm brace off while Ally is going to be able to walk again! As for my parents, I kind of want nothing to do with them.. They obviously feel the same way and I don't know why..

"Austin Moon, please go to room 105. I repeat Austin Moon to room 105." The voice on intercome said. I stand up and walk towards the room. I finally find it and go in. The doctor is standing there smiling.

"Austin, you ready to get that brace off?" He asks me and I nod.

"I am very ready for this." I say and sit down on the bed. The doctor chuckles and walks towards me.

"Now this may hurt at first but it'll get better once it's off. I promise you that." He says and I nod. He carefully starts tearing off my brace and I Shut my eyes real tight because it hurts like hell. I groan and someone lays a hand on my shoulder.. I open my eyes to find that Dez is standing there.

"DEZ!" I scream and he chuckles and smiles. I look at the doctor and he tears off the arm brace. I get up and give Dez a bro hug.

"Man, I heard you were in an ambulance wreck 4 weeks ago. I just heard about it last night and got on a flight right way. How's that Ally of yours?" He asks and sits on the couch.

"Yeah man, it was horrible! Ally is doing great! She is getting out of the wheel chair as we speak. She was in two accidents Dez. She scared the hell out of me." I whisper the last part. I let a few tears slip and the doctor pats my shoulder.

"She's out now and is perfectly walking. She's in the Waiting room." He says and walks out. Dez walks towards me and gives me a 'man hug.'

"She's Okay man, I understand.. But you need to go see her now." He says and I nod. I run out of the room and head straight towards the waiting room to see her standing and smiling with my 'new' sister?

"Ally." I whisper loud enough for her to hear. She turns around and looks better than ever. I have tears in my eyes knowing that she can stand perfectly. I run towards her and she throws her arms around my neck while mines go around her waist.

"You can stand now baby girl.. You can stand." I whisper to her and she smiles through her tears. She released from the hug and looks at me.

"It's all thanks to you." She says and kisses my lips. The kiss just keeps getting better everytime. I then hugged her again and kissed her nose. She looks up and sees Dez recording the whole thing. Typical Dez.

"Dez!" She says and walks towards him hugging him. I don't mind.. I let them talk for a few and I turn towards Rydel who is actually wearing longer shorts.

"Yes, I am wearing longer shorts." She states and smiles at me.

"OOP'S, sorry. I'm Austin since we didn't really have a proper meeting." She giggles and shakes my hand.

"I'm Rydel.. You obviously know that." I smile at her..

"Could we maybe go somewhere and get to know each other?" She asked with hopeful eyes. I look at Ally who is smiling at Dez.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Let me go talk to Ally really quick." She nods and I wrap my arms around Ally.

"So Trish is at your hotel room watching Emily." Dez said at us and I nod.

"Hey, is it Okay if I go out with Rydel for a few?" Ally immediately turned around and smiled.

"I think that would be great for you. I can get a ride with Dez because I want to see Trish and Emily." She says and I peck her lips.

"That's Okay right Dez?" I ask him and he chuckles.

"Duh, man. I'd do anything for you two." He says and I smile.

"Thanks. I'll catch up with you guys in a few. Love you." I said looking at Ally.

"I love you too man but I'm taken." Dez states earning a slap from Ally against his chest. Us three are laughing at his words.

"I love you too handsome, now go have fun." She said while pushing me towards Rydel.

"Already then, lets go." I say and smile at her and she smiles back.

"Can I have a piggy back ride though?" She asks me smiling. I groan in a playful way but smile. I get down in front of her and she hops on.

"Your lucky my sister." I mumble and she giggles. I bring us to my car and she hops off and gets in. As the radio came on, the song "Ain't It Fun" came on.

"OOO, I Love this song! Can I turn it up?" I nod and she turns it up. I pull out and we both start singing and smiling throught the whole song. That's what we were doing for a good 20 minutes.. Singing and listening to the music.. I pulled up to a beach and we got out.

"I figured I could buy us some icecream and walk across the shore line?" She nods and I smile. We walk towards the icecream place and we go order.

"Hi, Welcome to Funky Flavors Ice Cream Shop, how may I help you?" The man asked politely.

"Yes, we would like to order 2 large mint chocolate chip ice cream please." I ordered for us and he nodded.

"That will be $2.00 dollars please." My jaw dropped.. That's very cheap.

"Wow, never thought it would be that cheap but here you go." I said and laid the money on the counter and took the icecream. I handed one to Rydel and we sat on a bench.

"So Delly, tell me about yourself." I said licking my icecream. She giggled as I had some on my nose.

"Say cheese." I smiled and put my hands in the air and she giggled while taking a picture of me on her phone.

"Well, I have 4 best friends who I love to death. They're Riker, Ross, Rocky, and Ratliff." I pause right there. My brother senses are kicking in.

"All guys?" I said and she nodded.

"They're like my brothers that I never had." She said and I frowned. She realized what she just said and covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I nod my head and ignored it.

"But I like Ratliff... I've actaully had a huge crush on him for a good 5 years or so." My eyes widen and I look at her.

"I wanna meet this Ratliff.." I say sternly and she giggles but only to see I wasn't joking.

"Oh, your not kidding." She said slowly and I chuckled. We finished our icecream and took a walk on the beach.

"So tell you what, Ally said we'll go for girls day tomorrow to get to know each other. You can meet up with us after and I'll have Ratliff there so you can meet him. What you say?" She asks while facing me. I smile.

"I say it's a yes. It'd be nice to hang out with my sis, girlfriend, and probably soon to be sister's boyfriend." I say swinging an arm over her shoulders. She giggles and puts her arm around my waist.

"Do you think it would of been like this if they took me when I was younger?" I asked Rydel and she looked at me.

"I would of hoped so.. I just hate what they did to you.. We would of been those siblings who were inseperable." She said while facing the ocean again. I sigh.

"We would of been. But hey, we got two more weeks left, so lets make these the best 2 weeks. What you say?" I ask with hopefulness in my eyes.

"I'd love that!" She said and I smiled. We walked around for a few more minutes and she got a call. She put it on speaker.

"_Hey Ratliff, what's up?"_

_"Hey Dellybear, are we still on for tonight? You know the big movie night all of us are having?"_

_"Of course! I'll be there around 8:30. I'm with my brother right now." _She said smiling at me. I smile back.

_"Oh right! Sorry about that, I'll let you go. See you in 2 hours! Love ya!" _

Then he hung up the phone. She giggled then frowned.

"What kind of love do you think he meant?" She asked and I thought real hard...

"I'd have to meet him tomorrow and see.." I said and she nodded.

"Wait, how old are you guys any ways?" I asked her.. I mean I'm 23..

"Well Riker is 22, Ratliff and I are 19, and Rocky is 18." She said. Huh, I thought she was like 15 or something. So they had her right after they left me?

"Wait, what year were you born?" She looked at me and answered.

"1995." So they did have her when they practically ditched me. I sighed.. I'll think of this another time.

"Hey, can I have your number please." I said and she smiled. I handed her my phone and she handed me hers. I took a picture of myself and set it as my contact photo on her phone and she did the same to mines.

"Now, would you like to go meet your niece?" I asked and she immediately screamed earning stares from strangers.

"Yes, lets go!" She said grabbing my hand and pulling us to my car. I was chuckling the whole way.. We made it to my car and I drove off back to the hotel. We walked in and I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I hear my beautiful girlfriend say through the door while laughing.

"It's your handsome beast." I say and she opened the door smiling. I hugged her and brought Rydel in.

"Daddy!" Emily yelled running towards me. I engulfed her into a huge hug and attacked her in kisses. She giggled. I look around and see Trish, Dez, Ally, Laura, and of course Rydel and me.

"Emily, you wanna come meet your aunt?" She smiled and I handed her to Rydel. Trish walks up to me and hugs me real tight.

"I'm glad you two are Okay! You guys had me worried sick!" She said between me and Ally. We engulf her into a huge hug and cried.. Then everyone joined in crying into each others arms...

"Gosh, we are an emotionally family." Dez said throwing a fit and we all just giggled. Then Rydel comes back into the room with Emily smiling.

"She's a keeper I tell ya! And Ratliff is going to pick me up any-" She got interrupted by someone knocking on the door lightly.

"Minute." We all just giggled. I went to open the door and as I did, Rydel tackled me to the ground.

"Be nice." Ratliff looks at us and awkwardly smiles.

"Uhh, hi?" He says unsurely. Rydel gets off of me and gives him a big hug!

"Ratliff! This is my brother Austin and Austin this is Ratliff." She says happily. I stick my hand out.

"So this is the Ratliff Delly has been talking about. Nice to meet you." I said and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too Austin. Wow, you guys look alike." He states looking between us and we chuckle.

"I'm gonna go Austin, I'll see ya tomorrow." She said hugging me and I hugged back.

"Bye Rydel and Ratliff." I said and they smiled. I shut the door and run towards the bed and jumped on it.

"MOVIE MARTATHON NIGHT!" Dez yelled and jumped on the bed, then Trish did, and then Ally did!

"Well, then.. Us two are going to head home to dad. Remember, all of you are coming for breakfast." Laura states while grabbing Emily's hand.

"What, no goodbye hug for your daddy Emily. I'm hurt." I fake placing my hand over my heart. Emily immediately runs to me and hugs me kissing my cheek. I smile.

"I was just kidding." She slapped my chest.. That actually hurt.

"SO much like her mother." I muttered and Ally stares at me.

"Excuse me?" She said with a death glare. I chuckle nervously..

"Uhh, nothing dear." She rolled her eyes and hugged Emily and attacked her in kisses. She giggled and I went to go hug Laura.

"Wow, your actually hugging me? I never thought I'd see this day!" She said dramatically and I chuckled.

"Well you changed your attitude towards Ally and I figured I might as well change mines too. So how about we start over?" I ask. She nods and smiles.

"I need help with this boy though.." I chuckled.

"Is he more handsome than this dashing beast?" I said pointing to my body. She just laughed her head off.

"Way moreee handsome!" She said.. I fake being hurt and she rolls her eyes.

"His name is Ross.." She said slowly.. Ross... Why does that sound so familiar?

"Huh, Okay..." I said and she rolls her eyes again.

"What should I do!?" She shrieked while hitting my arm playfully.. I sighed..

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even know the guy!" I said and Ally came over.

"Alright, what's up with all the violence here." Ally said and Laura giggled.

"I need help with a boy! And he won't take it seriously!" Laura said staring at Austin.

"Laura, its fine. He doesn't even know how to make a good approach without even flirting." Ally said teasingly. I rolled my eyes and shoved her slightly.

"Actually, that probably is true." I said and they laughed. Emily comes running over now.

"Auntie, can we leave now! I wanna see Papa and Granzy." She said and Laura nodded.

"Alright, see you guys in the morning." She said giving Ally a hug and leaving with Emily. I look at Ally, Trish, and Dez who are in their Pj's popping the popcorn.

"What are we watching?" I ask them and they all replied at the same time.

"Psych." I chuckled at them and got changed into my Pj's that have fire trucks all over them.. I never said I grew up yet.. I walk out and then all chuckle at me..

"Stop laughing.. It's impolite." I said teasingly and we all sat on the bed laughinng.

"Alright, it's on... SHHHHHHH" Dez says and we all smile. Ally leans her head on my shoulder and I lean mines on her head. Ally grabs a handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth.

"Ally, be quiet." Dez said.. Ally rolled her eyes playfully and continues munching on popcorn... I smile. This is probably one of my favorite nights ever since the that episode ended, my phone rang..

_**"Hello?" **_The person on the other end is crying.

_**"Austin, it's Rydel."**_ I stand up and put my shoes on. I walk out the hotel standing outside.

_**"What's going on sis?" **_

_**"Dad found out I was hanging out with you and he.. he flipped out on me.. Like full blown... He doesn't want me to see you again." **_She said while crying.. I started crying too. She's my sister and I just got to finally meet her...

_**"What... But.. But.. why?" **_

_**"I don't know but I can't risk that. We're just going to have to meet in secret.. Like tomorrow.."**_ As she said that, I heard someone scream from the top of their lungs.

"GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE IF YOU WANT TO GO SEE YOUR BOYFRIEND." Which I'm guessing is her dad. She sobbed a few minutes more.

_**"Meet me tomorrow still. I got to go. I uhh.. I love you." **_Rydel said and hung up.. I just threw my phone at the wall and started crying.. He can't do this to us! We just started having a good brother and sister realtionship.. I picked up my phone and now there's a huge crack in it. Dammnit.. I sighed and went back inside.. I knocked on the door and Dez opened it.. Ally got back up and came to me.

"Austin what happened? Were you crying?" She said wiping off my face.. I told them everything that happened... They were pissed off too.. I think I'm going to go have a little chat with my so called 'dad' tomorrow..

**Now, why do you think Rydel's dad wasn't want her to see her own brother any more? Read to find out tomorrow! Reviews would be great! Thanks!**  
**~Holly**


	13. Chapter 13

Confrontation and Secret Meetings

Austin's Pov:

I woke up bright and early to grab us all coffee and breakfast.. I'm not gonna lie, I am extremely nervous confronting my 'dad' this afternoon.. Why doesn't he want me near Rydel? I sigh and decide to get dressed. I got dressed in a yellow v-neck with khaki shorts.. I put on cologne and left the hotel to go to "Melody Diner" that's like right next door. I walk in and smell in the food.

"How may I help you sir?" The waitress said in a flirty tone. I chuckle because she's sooo bad at it!

"I would like 4 coffees, 3 dozen pancakes with the side of pickles, whip cream, strawberries, and with blueberries." I said and she gave me a disgusted look but ordered it anyway. As I was waiting, I saw a certain blonde walking in with my uhhh.. dad.

"Why uhh... Hello Austin." He said looking past me and Rydel just looks at me with a sad look.

"Hi so called father." I say bitterly and shoot him a smile. He sighs.

"Listen, we need to talk.." He said slowly and I chuckle.

"Oh yeah, most definitely! How about with why don't you want me to hang out with my baby sis? Huh, why not?" I said at him and he has wide eyes..

"How the hell did you find out?" I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"Someone should really learn how to not butt dial.." Rydel chuckles and her dad shoots her a glare and she coughs awkwardly.

"Listen here, I understand you don't want me.. The feeling is mutual for you guys.. But that doesn't mean you can stop me from seeing my beautiful sister. Okay? She hasn't been in my life and I would like to get to know her.. But don't worry, I'll be out of your life in like two weeks." I said and the waitress comes with my food and I smile at her.

"Here's your huge bag of food sir and sorry for the other one.. She flirts with a bunch of guys.." The girl said and walked off. I smile and grab the Coffees's too.

"Listen Austin-" I cut him off.

"No, there's no need. I got to go." I said and smile at Rydel and pushed past Mike.. Wow, it feels good but I have to get more off my chest some how.. I walk back into the hotel and head towards my room to find Ally standing there looking at me. I smile at her and peck her lips. I slip past her and set everything on the counter.

"I bought breakfast for everyone and coffee." Everyone comes running and starts digging in. Ally squeals and we all look at her.

"Ha ha, sorry.. I found pickles." She says some what embarrassed and we all just laugh at her.. I smile at her and dig in... MMM.. These are so friggin delicious.. So far I had six pancakes in 10 minutes.. Then as I was about to grab another, Rydel calls me. I put my napkin down and excuse myself.

"_**Hey Delly, what's going on?" I ask thinking it was her.. But guess what, it wasn't.**_

_**"It's Mimi.. Your mom." I sigh.. What now?**_

_**"I take it you don't want me in your life either? It's all right.. You haven't been in the past 14 years so whats the difference?" I say very bitterly.. I hear her sigh.. Maybe I came off too strong.**_

_**"I'm sorry, I came-" She interrupted me.**_

_**"It's all right but could you meet me at Melody Diner at noon. I'd like to talk to you face to face by ourselves." Should I? I'd like to hear what she wants to say.**_

_**"I guess.. See you at noon then." **_I say and hang up. I plop on the bed face first.. Then someone hops on my back and rubs it..

"You okay handsome?" Ally asks while rubbing it.. I sigh and flip over and I put my hands on her hips to steady her.

"No, no, I'm not." She shoots me a sad smile.. I just close my eyes and bring her next to me so we can cuddle. I start to fall asleep when I hear her say something.

"You'll always have a family.. You got us." And then I'm out like a light..

3 hours later:

"Austin, you need to get up! It's almost noon." Ally says and I immediately shoot out of bed and looked at the clock.. 11:50.. Shoot.

"Ally, I love you but I gotta run.. See you around 6:00 for dinner with Rydel and Ratliff." I say and kiss her lips running out the door towards Melody Diner..Why am I in a rush.. It's not like it's a big deal.. Right? I walk into the store to find Mimi in the corner in the room drinking a soda I'm guessing. I sigh.. It's now or never. I walk over and take a seat across from her.

"Hello Austin..." I nod.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I say getting straight to the point.

"I'm willing to tell you everything you want to know but Mike can't find out about this." I sigh and out my head in my hands.

"Why? Am I such a disgrace to this family who ditched me when I was 5?" Mimi sighs and takes a sip out her drink.

"Your not a disgrace.. He.. He just needs time to think this through." I scoff.

"Yeah, he needs time to think this through.. what about me huh? Not knowing my parents are alive who ditched me and started a new family without me being apart of it.. Oh yeah, he can take all the time he needs." I shout at her and get some stares but I ignore them.. I'm not in the mood.

"Just please give me a chance to explain... That's all I ask." She says desperately.. I nod..

"I got pregant with you when I finished high school.. It was hard back in the time.. So we didn't have much money to support you until Mike got this great job at Sonic Boom.. Everything was going perfect after that.. That was until, your dad got let go and there goes all your support on money... We didn't want you to suffer.. So we left you with my mom who would take great care of you.. We even made sure that in the future, you will have a job in Sonic Boom to earn some decent amount of cash. We care about you.. We didn't ditch you, we gave you your best chance." Mimi said while shedding a few tears.. I did too but I wiped them off quickly.

"We took off to New York for a fresh start to earn some cash.. We got this great job at a mattress store that paid us a lot of money.. And then we became rich. We started sending my mom money for you and your school.. Anything you needed.. Then a year later, I found out I was pregnant with Rydel.. We were estatic! But, then you came on my mind 24/7.. I thought you should of known about your sister but Mike didn't want to tell you.. You were better off without us. That was until now.. You deserved everything and I clearly see how big of a mistake this was letting you go!" I had tears streaming down my face..

"Then why didn't you come back for me." I whispered so she could only hear. She sighed and wiped her fresh tears away..

"Like I said, we wanted to give you your best shot! You were better off without us and Mike convinced me that was true and I shouldn't of. So Mike wanted to tell my mom that we were dead and I of course didn't want to do this, but Mike called the shot.. We had arguments about it but your father is a very stubborn man.. So he got his way.. I would of came back in a heart beat for you! I swear, if I was brighter back then, I would of never left you. You could of been apart of this family and you still can! I never stopped loving you son.. You always had a piece of my heart." Man, I got to stop crying but I'm finally hearing everything I ever wanted to hear for the past 8 or 9 years.. I sigh..

"Can we please start over and have a fresh start." Mimi asks me and I look at her.. How can I? They ruined part of me.. It took me a couple of minutes to give her an answer.

"We can, but you guys aren't forgivven quite yet.. This will take time to heal.." She smiled at me and I actually gave her a real smile too.

"Could I give you a hug?" I asked her.. I know shocking right? But she's trying.. And I respect that.. She could be getting in a lot of trouble with Mike but here she is.. She smiled and nodded. I got up and we wrapped each other in a hug.. We stayed like that for quite a while.

"What about Mike?" I asked her as releasing from the hug. She sighs..

"I don't know.. But you keep on meeting Rydel.. I'll talk to him." What?

"Wait, how did you know about that?" She just chuckles.

"Please, how could I not?" I just give her that look when she's stalling and she chuckles.

"Okay fine, I saw you two yesterday at the beach discussing to meet in 'secret." I smile remembering last night with my sis.. It was great.. Wait, what time is it?

"It's 3:00pm.. Why?" My eyes go wide.

"Uhh Mo- Mimi I got to go.. I'll see you around..And thanks for telling me the back round story." I say and kiss her cheek and run all the way back to the hotel.. Was I about to call Mimi my mom? Even though she is? I got out of my thoughts when I bumped into Ally, Trish, and Rydel... Like literally.. I am on top of Ally and Rydel landed on top of Trish.

"Wow, we gotta stop doing this." Ally says giggling and I peck her lips and help them up.

"I thought you girls were shopping?" I question and they roll their eyes.

"We're dropping off out bags so we can do more." Rydel says in a 'duh' voice..

"Well then.." I mutter and they look at me. I cough.

"I mean.. psst.. let me take those bags for you and I'll see you in three hours?" I question and they nod handing me ALL their bags.

"Woman.." They turn around and stare at me again.

"Excuse me?" They say with smiles on their faces and walk out giggling. I struggle getting into the elevator with all the girls stuff but mangaged.. I walk towards the room and open the door... Well tried.. I dropped bags on the way in.

"Don't worry, I got it." I said to Dez who is watching TV. He got up and walked towards me.

"Oh, I wasn't worried." I rolled my eyes and picked up the rest of the bags.. I put them in the kitchen and grabbed me a water bottle.

"Lets play on the x-box.. Call Of Duty: Black Ops?" Dez questioned and I raced him to the couch.. We were playing and playing for two hours. At least that's what I thought.

"You cheated, you son of a b-" I got cut of by someone clearing their throat.. I turn around to find Ally standing their with her arms crossed. I looked at Dez who was smirking.

"What were you going to say Austin?" Dez said smirking at me still and I nervously chuckled..

"Uhh, what are you doing here Alls?" She smiles and rolls her eyes..

"Well I needed my purse and we're waiting for you.. Ratliff and Rydel are downstairs waiting..

"You left them ALONE downstairs!?" I shrieked and she nodded confusingly.

"We will finish this game later." I said to Dez and ran all the way downstairs using the stairs.. I find them talking.. Whoo, I was nervous..

"Rydel, Ratliff!" I said pulling Rydel into a hug and shaking Ratliffs hand.

"So, we need to talk later." Rydel says and I nod.. I see Ally walking towards us..

"Geez, thanks for waiting for me handsome." She said teasingly and I smiled.

"Anytime beautiful." I throw my arm around her shoulders and she just rolls her eyes playfully. Ratliff throws his arm on her waist and Rydel blushes..

"Alright, who's ready for this dinner?" I ask and they nod.. I stopped and they looked at me weirdely.

"Uhh, who's car are we taking?" They all just chuckle and throw me the keys.

"I got a rental for us." Ally said and walked ahead of us and I just smile at her. She sure is something special.

"Geez, thanks for waiting for me beautiful." I mock at her and she just smiles shoving me.. I pat my shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurt." I say and wink at her. She just giggles. We all get in the car and I immediately hear giggling. I see Ratliff tickling Rydel.. I smile at the sight and start the car.. Wait, where are we going?

"Where are we going?" I ask and they look at me..

"Don't look at me." I say and they just laugh. Rydel thinks and comes up with a perfect idea.

"How about that great buffet called... Maries Buffet? It's right down from the Dawsons." We immediately smile and I may of pulled out too fast because Rydel landed on Ratliffs lap.. And when that happened, the song "Want You Bad" was playing and they both totally blushed.. Okay, maybe I played it... But come on, it was perfect.. Ally slapped my arm seeing what I was doing and I just smile at her.

15 minutes later:

"Wow, this place is amazing!" I say and we sit at a booth. I'm next to Ally while the other two are next to each other.

"What would you two beautiful ladies like to drink?" The waiter said winking at the girls.. Ratliff and I look at each other and then we glare at the guy.

"Uhh, 2 lemonades please." Rydel says and Ally nods.

"And you two?" He asked rolling his eyes at us. Ratliff and I look at each other again.. Seriously?

"Cokes please." We say bitterly and he walks off.. Rude much..

"Now lets go get food!" Ratliff yells and we go off and start eating as much as we can.

45 minutes later:

"I can't believe you had 4 plates full of food." Ally said to me as we finished up our drinks.

"I was hungry.. And Ratliff at 5!" He looks at me.

"Hey! They were small servings." He testifies and Rydel pats his back.

"If that'll help you sleep at night." Ally and I chuckle while Ratliff rolls his eyes smiling.

"Here's your bill sir and hope you guys have a great night." We smile and I look at the bill.. Wow.. $35.99.. Not bad.. I left the cash on the table and looked at the couple across from me who were holding hands on the table unknowingly.

"You lovebirds ready to go?" I teased and they both turned cherry red.. I chuckle and we all head out to the car..

"So Ratliff and I are going back to his house with his brothers for the night.." I look at her and she just smiles..

"In your own bed, right?" I stare at her as we walk in the car.. She just chuckles.

"Of course Austin. Oh and he lives like 2 blocks away from the hotel." I smile and start the drive.. About 15 minutes later, I find Ally asleep. I smile and get out with Ratliff and Rydel.

"Alright, goodnight baby sis." I say opening my arms and she giggles coming to hug her. I wrap her in a big hug..

"ASK HER OUT DUDE, WASTING PRECIOUS MOMENTS." I mouth to Ratliff and he just blushes but nods.

"Goodnight Ratliff, watch over my sister." He nods and we give a hug.. I hop in the car but before I leave, I roll my window down.

"Oh and Rydel!" I say and she turns around smiling.

"Love you." I say and she smiles wider.

"Love you too!" She yells and I smile pulling out of the drive way and heading back to the hotel.. It was just like two minutes, so we just arrived. I got out of the car and walked over towards Ally's side. I opened the door and unbuckled her seat bealt.. I lifted her Bridal stlye and shut the door with my foot while locking it. I walked into the hotel and then into the room finding Dez on the couch and Trish doing the dishes?

"Wow, that's the first." I say to Trish and she just rolls her eyes.

"Shut it moon." She says with a smile and I just chuckle. I walk towards Ally's and I's room and lay her down gently.. I wrap her in a blanket and kiss her forehead.

"Night beautiful, love you." I whisper and turn on the AC.. I go say goodnight to Dez and Trish and walk back in hitting the sack myself with a smile on my face.

**What you think? Reviews would be great! Goodnight :) I don't own Call Of Duty: Black Ops or the song "Want You Bad" by R5.**

**~Holly :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Austin's Tux Shopping and Ally's girl day

Ally's Pov:

I woke up to find Austin not next to me.. But wait, how'd I get here? Hmmm.. Oh yeah! I must of passed out in the car. I sigh and get up. I went to my dresser and pulled out a beautiful flower dress with a summer vest over it.. I put my dress on and then my phone rang... I go get it and see Trish calling me?

"_Uhh Trish, you know I'm in my room.. Right?" _

_"Well yeah, but I'm too lazy to come get you. Come out of your room once your done doing whatever your doing." _

She said and hung up.. I giggle silently. Typical Trish. I walk out and Austin's jaw drops..

"Wow.. You look absoulutely beautiful." He says and I blush. He walks towards me and kisses my lips. I giggle and push him away. He pouts and then I kiss his cheek. He smiles then. I walk into Trish and Dez's room and she looks passed out? I just talked to her. I shook her slightly and she jumps screaming which makes me scream... Then we hear a squeal coming into the room.. yep.. Austin comes in with a frying pan squealing.. We look at him and stare.. He turns a shade of red and we burst out into laughter.. Soon he did too..

"Honey, have I ever told you that you have the most aborable laugh and uuhh.. Squeal?" I say between laughs and he groans and walks out. I look at Trish who is wiping her cheeks from the tears. I hug her and she hugs back.

"How about we go do girls day? We can bring Laura if you'd like." She says and I smile so wide!

"I'd love too! But can we tell her to come later? I want us to hang out together for a little while." She smiles and nods. I hug her real quick and walk out of their room to find Dez trying to find his keys.

"Austin Freakin Moon, where the heck are my keys.. I know you have them!" Dez yelled eyeing him.

"Dez, for the last time.. I don't have your damn keys!" Austin said pretty aggravated.. I look on the table and found his keys in plain sight. I roll my eyes and grab them. Dez turns around and sees me with them.

"Ally, why would you hide my keys from me? Rude." He says grabbing them and walks out of the door with me trying to say something.

"I found-" I get cut off by the door closing and Austin laughs. I roll my eyes and walk towards him.

"So, I am going to the Tux shop with your dad and Mike." He says while handing me a cup of coffee while drinking his. I put the mug down and hug his waist.

"I'm sorry about Mike.. It's not fair at all." He sighs and hugs me tighter.

"I'm fine. Besides, it's not like he trys to get along with me and-" He sighs and doesn't finish his sentence.

"I got to go honey. I'll call you when I get back.. And Emily wants to be with her mommy tonight, so I figured we could stay with her at your parents?" Austin says grabbing his keys and I smile.

"I'd like that.. And be careful." I say and he nods smiling. I jog towards him and pull him by his collar and kiss his lips. He responds immediately.. We smile through the kiss and depart.

"I love you." I say and he smiles.

"I love you too. See you tonight." He says and kisses my cheek and walks out. I smile to myself and Trish comes out.

"Let's go." She says in a cheery voice. I giggle and grab my purse. We head out and go to Trish's car. We hop in and talk and talk until we make it to the New York mall. It's huge! We walk in together.

"Wow, this is literally huge!" Trish says with her mouth hanging. I giggle and pull her into "Forever 21." We both buy dresses and shoes. Then she pulls me into some shoes store and I immediately head towards the little girl section to buy Emily some converse. I bought her two pairs and I saw the perfect pair for Austin.. I grabbed those too. I pay for them and saw Trish buying a million pairs.

"Got enough shoes?" I say to her and she just smiles.

"Not enough." I giggle and we stop to get drinks. As we reach to the food court, we find this milkshake place and buy 2 of them and sit at a table talking about girl things and our boyfriends.

**Austin's Pov:**

As I drove to Mr. Dawson's house, I found him talking to Mike and I groan. I pull up to the side and Lester smiles.

"Austin, how you been boy?" Lester says coming towards me giving me a hug. I smile.

"I'm doing great actually. You?" He smiles and says he's doing great.

"Is it alright if Ally and I stay here with Emily tonight? Laura said she missed her mom." Lester immediately chuckles.

"Of course it's alright. Now, lets get a move on." He says and we all hop in his truck and we head to the store.

"So Austin, how you been?" Mike says and I try to be nice.

"I've been good.." I say and that's the end of the disussion. I sigh.. It's never gonna work between us.. About 25 minutes later, we pull up and we all get out.

"Hello sirs, how may I assist you?" Some guys says walking towards us. Lester smiles and pushes Mike and me forwards.

"Yes, these two gentleman need a tux for my wedding next week." The guy smiles and takes us to the specials. I found this black tux that I liked and he had me try it on. He even had Mike try it on. We walk out and he handed us ties that are ocean blue. I had troubles getting my tie on and Mike walks towards me.

"This is how you tie it." He says while doing mines and instructing me how he is doing it.

"Thanks." I mumble and he nods. Lester walks up to us and smiles.

"I love them! How about you guys?" He questions us and we look at each other.

"We like them." He nods and looks at the guy.

"How much are they?" He says and my eyes go wide.

"For both, they will be $800.00." Lester nods and grabs his wallet.

"Mr. Dawson, you don't need to pay for me." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Austin, don't be silly.. You'll most likely be my son-in-law and you can wear that tux for your wedding.. SO I am paying for it." I blush.. He thinks I'm going to marry Ally.. Awesome! Mike rolls his eyes.. Typcial him... Mr. Dawson pays for them and then we go out for lunch.

"SO, tell me about Ally son." Mike said to me while eating his sandwich. I flinch when he called me son... I clear my throat.

"Well, she has a daughter." I say and he rolls his eyes in disgust obviously.

"She was obviously too young to be having a kid." He mumbles and I look at him in shock.

"Says the guy that got my mom pregnant at 17." I snap and he looks at me.

"What did you say to me young man?" He says glaring at me and I raise my voice.

"You heard me! You got my mom pregnant at 17 with me." He stands up and Lester was about to say something when Mike said the most hurtful thing ever.

"And it was a mistake." He yells and I froze. Lester immediately does the same thing and Mike immediately realized what he just said.

"It may of been a mistake for you, but to mom, she says otherwise. So you know what, I don't give a damn what you think. Lester is more of a father to me then you will ever be." I snap and walk out of the restaurant slamming the door. I sit in the truck and wait when Lester walked out.

"Mimi's picking him up. So let's just get you home." He says and I nod. I sigh.. We sat in silence for the ride home. Which I didn't mind.

**Ally's Pov:**

We finished out milkshakes and we got up. We started walking when someone bumped into me causing me to fall of the ground.

"Ally, are you Okay?" Trish says while helping me up. I nod and wipe off my dress and lift my head up to see the person I wish I didn't see.. Dallas. What is he doing here?

"Ally.." He says and I roll my eyes.. I grab my bags and was about to push past him when he grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go!" I snap at him and he grips it tighter.

"What did I ever do to you?" He whispers and I immediately slap him across the face.

"You know what you did to me!" I yelled and his face was bright red... He was fuming...

"You never loved me! If you did, you wouldn't of left me. That's not a real man! A real man sticks by your side when things get tuff.. For instince when I took in Emily. You just left! Like that! And then I find out, four years later, you go off having a child with that girl of yours!" I spat in his face and he smirks.

"Your right about one thing, I never loved you. It was all a joke since highschool." I gasp and so does Trish.. I had tears in my eyes. I slap him again across the face and he did something I thought he would never do to me.. He slapped me.. Really hard.. I rub my cheek and let the tears fall. Then Trish comes into it.

"No one touches her!" She yells and smacks him across the face twice.

"And by the way, she doesn't need you! She gots someone who loves her so much and would give up his life for her.. SO stay the hell away from her unless you want to have more issues with me." She says and grabs my hand... Dallas wouldn't let go of my wrist.. It just got tighter and tighter.. It was bright red.. Then all I see is Dallas getting tackled and punched in the face.

"Never lay a finger on her again! Do you hear me you asshole!" That voice belongs to Austin.. I look up and see Dallas smirk. He punches Austin in the gut but it doesn't phase him.. Austin punches him in the face twice and he is out cold. Austin stands up and wraps his arms around me.. I just cry and cry.. He rubs my back up and down and hugs me tight.. He cups my face with his hands and looks at my cheek.. He kisses where Dallas slaps me and he grabs my hand gently examining my wrist. I whimper a little..

"Let's go home and get this on ice." He says and I nod.. Then some kid around 21 comes around and looks at Austin.

"I can take her bags if you'd like sir." Austin looks at the guy and nods.

"Thank you." Austin says and the guy nods. He grabs all the bags and Austin lifts me bridal style while I still cry. We get to his car and sets me in the passenger seat while the boy puts my bags in the trunk.

"What's your name?" Austin asks and the guy chuckles.

"I'm Riker.. And I am assuming your Rydel's brother." Austin nods and shakes his hand.

"I'm also terribly sorry about your girlfriend. The guy is a real jackass." Austin nods.

" I agree.. Thanks again for helping with the bags but I need to get her home." RIker nods.

"Well take care and I will see you guys around. Bye." Riker says and comes around the car and kisses my hand friendly and walks off. Austin gets in the car and I look at him.

"How'd did you know?" I ask him and he frowns a little.

"Trish texted me and I came right away." I smile and lean over and kiss his lips. He kisses me right back and then somebody knocks on the car window. We jump apart and blush like crazy.. Austin rolls down his window.

"Yes Trish?" He questioned cooly. Well, at least tried to. She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to ruin your make out session but Ally, here's your phone." My phone? I checked my vest pocket and it wasn't there.. I smile and grab it but pull away fast because of my wrist.

"Damn." I mumble and they chuckle.. I glare at them and Austin clears his throat.

"Well, see you at the hotel Trish.." Austin said rolling up his window and we look at each other and burst into laughters. We then calm down, and we head back to the hotel room.. We finally made it and we walked in.. I got weird stares and Austin glared at the people who stared. As soon as we got in, Austin picked me up and set me on the counter..

"Stay here, I'm going to get you some ice." He sayed using his hands emphasizing.

"Yes sir." He chuckles and I smile.. He goes and gets some ice and my phone made a beep noise signaling I had a voicemail. I smile and grab my phone.. I see that I got a miss call from Dallas and my smile wipes right off my face... Should I listen to what he has to say? I thought for a good 2 minutes and decided not to. I delete the voicemail and then Austin comes in smiling with a bag of ice. He puts it on my wrist for 10 minutes. We just talk and laugh until the time is over.

"So Trish packed your bag and we're going over to your dads this weekend." He says and I smile.. But he seems a little off..

"Did something happen while suit shopping?" I question and he looks at me like he's thinking..

"No, not at all." He says and walks off.. Something definitely happened.. I'll question him later. I jump off the counter and head to our room.. Austin grabs our luggage and we head out to my dads house.. .We rode in silence but thats okay. We pulled into my dads 15 minutes later and Austin walks around the car and opens the door for me. I giggle and he holds out his hand.. I grab it and he pulls me out of the car. I kiss his cheek and he grabs our bags for the weekend. I walk right in to find Emily passed out in Laura's arms. Laura looks over and smiles. She lays Emily down and tackles me into a hug.

"Great to see you!" She says and I giggle. She walks over to Austin.

"And I suppose it's nice to see you too I guess." She says in a joking manor. He chuckles and pulls her in for a hug. I smile at the sight and then we walk upstairs to our room and I plop myself on the bed. Austin jumps on too and I go flying off the bed on to the ground.. Face first.. I groan and Austin is laughing his butt off. He comes over and lends a hand and I smirk. I pull his hand and he comes flying down next to me.

"Ahhh." He yells and I jump on top of him tickling him.. He is squirming and laughing at the same time and he is making me laugh.. I stop and get off of him. He jumps right up and wraps his arms around my waist and he jumps on the bed with me against him. I giggle as we plop on the bed. He kisses my head. I sigh and close my eyes enjoying the moment.. 15 minutes later, the bed starts to shift and I open my eyes to find Ratliff? I punch Austin in the gut and he groans.

"Ow, what the hell?" He says and opens his eyes and comes face to face with Raltiff.

"AHH!" He squeals and goes flying off the bed with me in his arms. I plop on his body and he groans.

"Thanks for breaking my fall handsome." I say and he groans again. I smile and get off of him. I look up to find Ratliff laughing his butt off. Austin gets up and sits on the bed.

"What's up Ratliff?" Austin says and I walk by him.. He then pulls me down on his lap. I smile and look at Ratliff who looks like he wants to explode.

"How do I ask Rydel out? I am freaking out!" He says and sits on the bed next to us. Austin chuckles.

"Tell you what, you just do it. Just ask her out right on the spot. Not hesitation." I roll my eyes and slap Austin's chest.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot." I say and Austin fakes a hurt expression.

"Okay, do this.. Dress nice, Buy Rydel her favorite flowers and make it into a bouquet.. And then give a small speech to her." I say and Ratliff immediately smiles.

"Good idea Ally!" He yells and hugs us both. I stand up and so does Austin. We all walk downstairs and Ratliff turns to us one more time.

"You sure this is going to work?" He asks and I giggle and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Ratliff, everything will be fine! Trust me!" He nods and I pull him for a hug. We release and he opens the door and immediately stops. Austin and I look at each other and then we open the door to find Mike..

"Austin, I think we need to talk."

**OOOO, what do you think he wants to talk about? Reviews would be great! And I am sorry for not updating! I have beem extremely busy. I don't own Forever 21 by the way. Goodnight**

**~Holly :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Start Talking

Previously on "Happy Endings Do Happen For Sure."

Ally's Pov:

"You sure this is going to work?" Ratliff asks and I giggle and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Ratliff, everything will be fine! Trust me!" He nods and I pull him in for a hug. We release and he opens the door and immediately stops. Austin and I look at each other and then we open the door to find Mike.

"Austin, I think we need to talk."

_**Present Time**_

Austin's Pov:

Seriously, why won't he back off. I push Ally backwards gently.

"Alls, honey, I'll be back inside in a few minutes.. Uhh.. Ratliff, keep Ally company." They nod and I walk out closing the door behind me.

"What the hell do you want." I snap and he looks taken back. He sighs.

"What do you even see in her?" He says and I laugh coldly.

"Haha, wow.. We're going back to this? I love her for who she is. So just accept it and move on." He rolls his eyes and sits on the bench.

"I came here thinking that we can settle our arguments and put it all in the past." I roll my eyes and look at him.

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong. You don't get to come here and insult my beautiful girlfriend. And I am not just going to forgive you right on the spot. You treat me like garbage and I don't have time to talk to you since you obviously don't respect my family and I. So I think it would be best if you just leave me and my family alone." I say and walk past him. I hear him whisper something.

"I'm sorry." I just keep walking and head inside to find Ally and Ratliff talking.

"Well, I think it's my time to go. Catch up with you guys later." Ratliff says and I give him a 'bro' hug. Ally comes towards me and gives some kind of stern look.. She was about to say something when Mr. Dawson came in.

"Did he come to apologize for what he said at lunch?" He said and I mentally face palm myself.

"What is my dad talking about Austin?" Ally says looking between me and Mr. Dawson.. Lester's eyes go wide and he then rushes out of the room so I can talk to Ally. I sigh and sit us down.

"We had a fight during lunch." I said and she motioned for me to go on. I run my hands through my hair.

"He practically trashed you. He was saying how young you were for taking in a child and I think it was amazing that you did that. Then I said 'says the guy who got my mom pregnant at 17 with me.' It got out of control and he said something to me. He said it was a mistake. I was a mistake." Ally had wide eyes and she just hugs me.

"We were outside talking and he just doesn't approve of you for some reason and it pisses me off. So I yelled at him again about you and he thinks that I can just push all my hatred towards him and forgive him. Not gonna happen." Ally sighs and I look at her.

"What?" I question and she just looks at me.

"I know you might hate me for saying this but hear me out. Maybe you should give him a second chance." My eyes go wide. Why the hell would she say that?

"You know one day he could be gone and you wouldn't have that father/son relationship every boy wants. And I wouldn't want you to go through that stage when you regret not meeting with him and changing your relationship." I immediately stand up.

"Why the hell would you say that? I thought you were on my side?" I yelled at her and she looks taken back.

"I am on your side but I'm giving you suggestions on what would be right." She says calmly back at me but I just get furious for some reason.

"Do you not understand what he's done to me these past some odd years? HUH! He practically threw me under the bus and then he comes around trashing you and Emily. DO you not care about that? I'm sorry for sticking up for me and my family." I yelled at her and she looks like she's close to tears.

"I understand Austin but I'm just trying to help you." She whispers and stands up.

"You know what, why do you even care?" I yell again and she looks furious. She punches me in the chest several times and I just let her.

"Because I love you damn it! Okay! I care too damn much and I don't want you to regret not getting to know your own father!" She yells at me with tears running down her face and runs out of the house with her purse. I sigh and put my head in my hands. Mr. Dawson comes out and sits next to me.

"I yelled at her.. I never do that." I whisper and let the tears fall. He sighs and rubs my back.

"Austin, every relationship has fights. Okay? There will be a lot of yelling. What's a relationship without fights?" He says and stands up walking out of the room. I sight. I messed up.

Ally's Pov:

I can't believe he yelled at me. He never does that.. I keep on driving and driving when I come buy a coffee shop. I park the car and walk in.

"How may I help you miss?" The kind guys asks me and I think.

"Umm can I please get a carmel mocha with whip cream on the top please?" He nods and I pull out a 5 dollar bill.

"That will be $2.50 mam." I hand him the bill and tell him to keep the change. I get my drink two minutes later and walk out. As I was walking towards my car, someone taps my shoulder. I turn around to find Penny standing their smiling at me.

"Lester told me what happened between you and Austin. So I figured that I would take you to get your bridesmaids dress." I smile and hug her unexpectedly.

"Thanks mom." I whisper and she stops breathing but smiles and kisses my head. I pull away from her and we get in our cars. I follow her to the shop and immediately smile. It's the place I always dreamed of getting my wedding dress. I hop out and stand next to Penny.

"This is the place I always wanted to get my wedding dress." I say and she laughs.

"Well someday if you move here with your family, we can get your wedding dress here." She says and I smile and nod. Maybe moving here won't be such a bad idea. We walk in.

"Hi, we have a bridesmaids dress fitting for Allyson Dawson." My mom says and the receptionist smiles and leads us to the room. As I walk in, I see Trish and Rydel there smiling at me.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" I ask and they just giggle.

"We want to come watch you try on your dress." Trish says and Rydel and I burst into laughter.

"That.. Came.. Out.. Very.. Wrong." Rydel says between laughter and Trish immediately laughs along with us. Penny smiles and roll her eyes. The lady comes in with a beautiful strapless ocean blue dress that is just stunning. It has like a diamond belt that goes around it.

"Oh my gosh, it's so stunning." I say and I try it on right away. I put it on and it stops right above the knees. So it's not too short. Penny looks at me and crys.

"Geez, I'm going to be a mess when it comes to you trying on wedding dresses." We all laugh at my mom and I twirl around in it. Some music was blasting through the dressing room and I start dancing like crazy. I grabbed Rydel and Trish and we all danced together.. Little did I know was that my mom was recording this and sent it to Austin...

"Mom, I love this." I say breaking away from Trish and Rydel. Penny just smiles.

"You look beautiful. Now, why don't we go pay for it and we'll go out for dinner. Just us four." I smile and nod. I get dressed in my regular clothes and we go pay for the dress. After, we decide to go get dinner and we follow my mom so she can lead the way.

Austin's Pov:

I was finishing eating dinner when my phone made a weird noise. I grab it and see that I have a video sent from Penny. Huh, weird. I clicked it and smiled. Ally was dancing with Rydel and Trish in a dressing room? Oh.. that must be her bridesmaids dress. She looks stunning. As the video ended, there was a caption on the bottom.

_**She absolutely does feel beautiful in it..**_

I smile and put my phone down.. Then a four year old comes running into the kitchen.

"Daddy, can you put me in bed." She asks me and I nod. I pick her up and bring her upstairs. I lay her down in bed.

"Can you sing me that butterfly song?" She asks and I just chuckle.

"Anything for you princess." She giggles and I kiss her cheek. I start singing the full song and I see her passed out. I smile and kiss her head. I walk out and go downstairs to find the door opening with Laura and some guy kissing? I clear my throat. They jump apart and blush like crazy.

"Uhh, what's going on?" I say. Laura smiles nervously.

"Now what would happen if dad saw this?" I say and she immediately groans.

"Your not going to tell him are you?" I roll my eyes and eye the guy up and down. Wait a second.. Is this Ross?

"How'd you know my name?" The guys says and I just chuckle.

"No need to know.. Uh, any who... I need to go and clear my head.. Can you watch your niece?" I ask her and she raises her eyebrows.

"Did you and Ally get into a fight?" I groan and grab my wallet from the counter.

"Yes we did.." I said and she hugs me.

"I will watch her.. Now, go get your girl." She says with a wink and I just smile and roll my eyes. As I was about to walk out, I popped my head through the door.

"No kissing or making out." I say and shut the door. Wait, I don't have a car... Damn.. I might as well go walking. I start walking towards the ocean.. It's only 5 minutes away. You know maybe Ally was right.. I should probably talk things through with my dad.. We obviously started out ruff. Maybe we will get through this ruff start.. I make it to the beach and buy myself some mint chocolate chip icecream and sit in the sand.

"You gonna share with me?" Some voice said and I turned around to find Ally smiling at me. She sits next to me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. It was way out of line." I say and she sighs.

"I'm sorry too.. I shouldn't force you to do anything. It's your decision and I shouldn't of gotten into it." She says and I hand her my icecream. She happily takes it from me and starts licking it. I chuckle.

"I think I'm going to take your advice. I should do this before we leave here." I say and she frowns. I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah about that.." She stutters and looks me into the eyes. This can't be good.

"I don't want to leave New York." She whispers and I nod.. Okay, so she wants to move here.

"So you want to move here?" I ask and she looks at me in shock.

"I don't want you to move here for me. You have a life in Miami." She says to me and faces the ocean again. I grab her hand.

"My life is where ever you and Emily are." She looks at me and smiles.

"You mean that?" She whispers and I nod. She kisses me and we smile through it.

"So we can move?" She asks with hopeful eyes and I chuckle.

"We can.. But I can get my own apartment since we just started dating like 6 weeks ago." I say and she just giggles.

"We can live together." I smile so wide and she just giggles.

"Then it's a deal! I'm sure Trish and Dez will move here too!" I yell and she nods. Then out of no where, Trish and Dez pop up from behind us and sits next to us.

"Duh, we're in!" They yell which make us scream. They sit there and laugh their asses off.

"Have you guys been spying on us?" Ally asks while giggling.

"Uhh... hey, look at that bird poop." Dez says stuttering and we all just roll our eyes at him. We sit in silence for 20 minutes and decide that it's probably time to go.

"Austin, hop in with me." Ally says and I am eternally grateful she offered. I run towards the car and sit in the passenger side. She just giggles and hops in. We head to the Dawson's household and walk in.

"I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight handsome." Ally says and kisses me one more time.

"Goodnight beautiful, I'll be up in a few.. Just going to make a phone call." She nods and I wink at her and walk into the kitchen and pull out my phone.. I sigh.. Here goes nothing... I dial the number and wait until he anwers.

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"It's Austin, I'm ready to talk to you as father and son.."**_

Wow, so Austin decides to call his dad.. Can Austin let the past go and move on? REVIEWS would be great! Have a goodnight!

~Holly :)


	16. Chapter 16

Dates and Memories

Austin's Pov:

Wow, I am so surprised I set up a meeting with my dad at the diner I always go.. Huh, thats quite funny how I always go there for their pancakes... It's really good.

"Alls, I'll be back in like two hours or so." I say walking into the room while she was getting her converse on. She smiles at me and stands up.

"Well, hope everything goes well and I want an update when you get back Okay?" She says and I chuckle. I pull her in for a tight hug. I rest my head on her head and she giggles.

"You will most definitely get an update my beautiful lady." She blushes and pulls away..

"You blush so easily." I tease and she slaps my chest and walks out laughing. I sigh.. She is perfect. I walk out of the room and knock on Laura's door. She opens the door.

"What do you want? It's 8 in the morning." She groans and I roll my eyes.

"I want to say bye to my daughter." She nods and opens the door so I can see her..

"Hey daddy. Can we have daddy and daughter day today?" She asks with those big brown eyes. I chuckle and pick her up.

"It's a date." She giggles and I smile. I kiss her forehead.

"I'll be back to pick you up around noon, Okay? I have to run a few errands. Love you."

"I love you too." I hug her one more time and leave the room. As I was walking down the stairs, Ally comes around the corner and I lose my balance and fall on her... Wow, this must be a new record.

"Austin, your squishing my little body." Ally moans trying to get me off of her.. I chuckle and get off pulling her up too.

"Sorry honey.. I got to go. I love you." She smiles and pecks my lips.

"Now go get moving." She says and was about to walk up the stairs when I slapped her butt. She blushes and turns around.

"Austin Monica Moon." She says but smiles. I put my hands up in defense and turn around. Then, I feel a smack on my butt. I turn around and see Ally standing behind me smirking.

"That hurt." I groan and she laughs while running up the stairs.. I'll get her back.. You just wait. I smile and grab the keys and head out to the car. I start heading to the diner with a smile on my face. I love my family. I'm glad I have Emily and Ally. They mean a lot to me and I will not lose them. I pull into the parking lot and head inside to find my parents and Rydel here? Wow, the whole crew.. Okay then. They wave me over and I walk towards the booth and Rydel stands up.

"Austin." She says and hugs me real tight. I chuckle and hug her back with equal amount of strength. We sit together on one side of the booth and face our parents.

"I see you two been getting along." My dad says and I look at Rydel who looks at me.

"We've been getting along great!" I say and wrap my arm over her shoulders. My mom just smiles at us.

"So I think we need to start over." My dad says and I nod saying he's right.

"I'm sorry for the stuff I said about Ally and how I said you were a mistake." Rydel and my mom gasp.

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" Rydel yells and we start getting stares. I look at my mom who looks mad at Mike.

"I told him he was a mistake the day we got our suits." He whispers and Rydel stood up but I sat her down on my lap and held her.

"Why the hell would you say that!" She yells again and I rub her back to calm her down.

"I don't know. I was just mad." He says and Rydel excuses herself from the table to go to the restroom.

"Your not a mistake Austin. I swear. It was just in the moment." My dad says and I nod... Doesn't mean I forgive him.

"Wait, what did you say about Ally?" Mike sighs and Rydel comes back and I scootch over so she can sit on the end side.

"I said that she was too young to have a kid and that she's not pretty or anything. But it truth, she is beautiful like Rydel and your mom. I don't know whats been getting into me lately." He says and Mimi looks like she wants to slap the crap out of him.

"Couldn't get enought of me?" A voice said and I turn around to find that waitress that flirts with me every time I'm here. I roll my eyes.

"Back off.. I'm not interested." I said and she rolls her eyes and stomps off.

"So anyway, I'm sorry for everything I said. And I would like to meet this Ally... Maybe we can set up a day when you two can come over for dinner." He says.. Maybe..

"Yeah, I guess." They just laugh at me.. All three.

"You guess?" My parents said at the time laughing and I join in the laughter. The next few hours pass by and I realize that it's 11:30.

"I got to go." I say and they look at me.

"Where you going?" They ask me and I smile.

"I'm taking my daughter out on a date." They smile at me and I hug Rydel.

"We are going to have a brother and sister day some day this week. So text me when your free." She giggles and hugs me tighter.

"I will most definitely text you. Love you." She says and my parents look shocked that she said that.

"I love you too." They even looked more shock when I said it back.

"What?" I ask and they just shake their heads.

"Don't you think it's too soon to be saying that?" Mike asks and I shake my head no. They look at each other and nod.

"Alright, well we'll meet up sometime this week.. This was a good time." He says and I smile.. It actually was.. Full of laughter, smiles, and eye rolling but we ignored the eye rolling.

"It was but I got to go. Bye guys." They wave goodbye and I smile and walk out. I jump in my car and go to the house and pick up Emily.. I run inside to find Ally talking to Ratliff?

"Ratliff, what are you doing here?" I ask and he smiles wide.

"Today's the day I'm going to ask Rydel out.. So I came here for last minute advice." I chuckle and Emily comes running down the stairs.

"Daddy, I'm ready!" She yells and jumps in my arms and I just laugh at her and kiss her cheek.

"Where you two going?" Ally asks smiling at us.

"I am taking her out on a daddy-daugther date." Ally smiles wider if possible.

"Well you two go have fun! Love you guys." She says kissing my on the lips and kissing Emily's cheeks. I nod.

"Bye Ratliff and tell me what happens.. And you should have Ally record it some how. Like make sure she's hidden." I say and walk out the door.

"You want to drive Emily?" I ask her and she giggles.

"YES DADDY PLEASE!" She shouts and I laugh at her.

"Sorry baby girl, you got 10 or 12 years left until then. So you better not grow up too fast. Understand?" She nods her head and I smile. I put her in the back seat and I hop in the drivers seat. Where should we go... Oh where... I snap my fingers.. We can go to that awesone arcade place. I start driving to it and Emily kept on bugging me where we're going... I wonder where she gets her wonderness from? Oh yeah.. Ally. I chuckle at that and pull in. I grab Emily and we run in. I pay for us and I grab her hand and bring her to the basketball court.

"I challenge you to a basketball game. Who ever loses, has to pay for lunch." I say holding out my hand and she giggles and shakes it.

"It's on." I hand her a ball and she scores it. I throw one in and gained a point and she groans. I hand her one and she tosses it and misses it by that much. She crosses her arms and I smile. I only set the game for two points.. So who ever makes it to two points wins. I throw one and miss it.. Damn.. Emily grabs one and tosses it and misses..

"Daddy, why can't I get it in like you?" She says and I look her into the eyes.

"You just don't have muscles like this guy." I say pointing to myself and she just giggles. So if I miss this, she gets the point and I pay for lunch. As I threw it, I made sure to throw it way past the hoop.

"You threw it in the wrong rection daddy!" Emily says while giggling. I think she meant direction.. I chuckle and pick her up..

"Well it looks like I have to pay for lunch." She giggles and hugs me. I smile and hug her back. I walk us to the booth and buy us some chicken nuggets. I order her the 4 piece and I order myself the 40 piece. I open my box and smile at the sweet smell. I start eating them and Emily just looks at me. I look at her and we have a staring contest.` As we were staring at each other, I decided to pop in a chicken nugget and she laughs at me.. Full blown laughter and she makes me laugh... So of course I make this awkward looking face because I'm eating and Emily laughs harder... 20 minutes later from laughing and talking, we decide to play some other games and then we would go get some icecream. But the games we played, I let her win... Okay fine, she may of beat me but she doesn't have to know that. Right? I grab her hand and we across the road to grab some icecream.

"Hi, Can I please order a fruity mint swirl with sprinkles on top and a mint chocolate chip.. And these will be on cones please." I say and pull out a five dollar bill. The woman nods.

"That will be-" She stops when she sees us for some reason and she smiles.

"You know what, it's on the house.. Here's your icecream." She says giving us our icecream and I smile thanking her. I hand Emily hers and she starts licking it. I smile at her and we sit at a picnic table. We just eat our icecream and then my thoughts take over me... That woman back there kind of looked like Emily.. Didn't she? I mean she has Emily's eyes, her long brown wavy hair, those weird eyebrows... It couldn't be.. Could it? I got to talk to Ally about this later..

"You ready to go home pumpkin?" I ask her and she smiles. I pick her up and walk across the street when some maniac almost ran me over with Emily in my arms.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING ASSHOLE!" I yell at him and he just flips me off.. Jackass... I curse a lot when something like this happens.. That guy is lucky he didn't hit my baby girl..

"Now, you sure you don't want to drive? Mom doesn't need to know." I say teasingly and she just giggles.

"Daddy." She says and I smile at her. I put her in the backseat and I hop upfront... I turn up the music and put on Emily's favorite song which is called "Can't Blame A Girl For Trying" by Sabrina Carpenter.. Here we are, sitting in the car singing to this song and laughing because we keep messing up but its the simple joys in life you love.. That's all that matters.. As we head home, I see the sunset going down and I make a u-turn so I can show Emily the ocean!

"I'm going to show you the ocean!" I say and she squeals! That's my girl!

"YAYYAYAYYA!" She shouts and I laugh at her. I pull in and grab Emily racing her towards the ocean. I pull her into the water that's not too deep for her and we splash each other. As I go grab her, I slip and go under the water and Emily is on top of me laughing.. I splash her in the face and she just laughs harder.

"You think mom will kill us since we're all wet?" I ask Emily and she smiles and nods.

"They have a shack here full of clothes... I think we need to go buy some so mom won't freak out that we got her car seats soaked." Emily laughs and jumps into my arms. I smile and kiss her cheek. I check the time and see that it's 6:30pm. We go into the small store and buy some clothes.. I bought some khakies ***Don't know if I spelled it right* **and a blue t-shirt that has the brand name on it.. I bought Emily some pink shorts and a grey t-shirt that also has the brand name on it.

"For both outfits, it will be $20.00." The guys says and I hand him the money and me and Emily get changed.. I get dressed and wait out the door for Emily..

"Daddy." She says through the door and I step closer to the door.

"Yes pumpkin." I say and she giggles.

"I can't get my shirt on." I chuckle at her and set my wet clothes down and walk in to help her. I kneel down and see the issue.

"Well no wonder why.. You put your head through the arm hole you silly goose!" I say and she laughs. I pull her head out of it and she puts the shirt over her head the right way this time and I just laugh at her and we walk out together..

"Sir, you do know that's a ladies room, right?" I roll my eyes.

"I obviously knew that.. I was helping my daughter." I say and grab Emily's hand and leave the store. I check the time and see that it is 7:00.. Uh oh.

"I'll race ya to the car." I said because we were like right by the car and she took of running... I started jogging behind her and she already was at the car...

"Wow, you are a very fast runner." I say out of breathe and she laughs. I sit her in the back seat and hop in the front seat..

"You know, one day I will buy you your very own tractor so you can at least learn how to drive that." I say and pull out of the parking lot and head home.

"Really?" She says smiling. I smile and nod.

"Of course. My grandma taught me when I was 9." I said to her and she giggled. Ten minutes later, I see her passed out and I pull into the house. I grab her and open the house door to find Mr. Dawson sitting in the living room with a beer in his hand.

"Hey Mr. Dawson!" I said and he smiled at me.

"Hey Austin." I went upstairs to lay Emily down when I realized Ally wasn't here.. Where is she? I decide to go lay down outside and watch the fireflies... It's very peaceful out here. As I closed my eyes, my phone went off. I opened the video message and it shows Ratliff.

_**"Well Austin, here it goes.. And needless to say, I am very nervous.." **_I chuckle at that..

_**"Here it goes handsome! And Dez, stop smelling my hair."**_ Ally says and I smile.. And why would Dez smell her hair?

_**"Ratliff, uhh.. you Okay? You seemed really nervous over the phone?" Rydel said running towards him out of breathe. **_

_**"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Rydel rolls her eyes playfully..**_

_**"Ratliff, your obviously really nervous. What's up?" She says sitting on the bench.**_

_**"Okay, I'm just going to get straight to the point." He says and sighs towards the end and paces back and forth.**_ Seriously Ratliff? Rydel will obviously say yes.. Mmm, I need popcorn for this. I get up and go into the house.

"Hey Mr. Dawson, may I pop a bag of popcorn?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Of course you can Austin and call me Lester.. I feel old when you call me Mr. Dawson." I laugh and smile at him. I put a popcorn thing in the microwave and wait until it finishes popping.

"Dad, can Ross stay the night?" Laura yells coming down the stairs and her dad looks at her in shock.

"Uhh if it's a boy then no." Laura groans and rolls her eyes.

"But Ally has Austin." Seriously? Lester rolls his eyes.

"They're twenty something. And plus they have a daughter. They will most likely soon be married and I trust Austin.. And plus I don't even know this Ross kid." Laura groans and rolls her eyes and marches upstairs. Lester sighs and faces the TV again. The microwave goes off and I smile. I grab the bag and walk outside to the patio and laid back down.. I grabbed my phone and continued the video while munching on popcorn.

_**"Listen, Rydel... I.. Uhh.. Okay well Ally and Austin have been helping me with this and it seems that I can't get it out of me.." Ratliff sighs and trips over his shoelace and falls on the ground..**_

_**"Haha, Oh my gosh.. Dez did you say that?" Ally whispers to Dez while laughing silently.. **_My Ally.. I smile at that and laugh when Ratliff fell.

_**"Ell, are you Okay?" Rydel asks between laughter and helps him up..**_

_**"Perfectly fine.. Now listen.. I.. I like you. A lot.. And no words can describe how amazing you are.. I mean your just perfect in every way.. Sorry, that may of sounded cliche. But I mean your true to youself, your a tuff woman, you can handle anything and I admire you for that too. Your drop dead gorgeous too and I will admit, when boys look at you, I send them the death glares." Ratliff said and Rydel giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.**_

_**"Raltiff, that was really sweet. And I like you a lot too." Rydel says and Ratliff wraps his arms around her waist..**_

_**"Would it be appropriate to kiss my best friend?" Ratliff asked with a smile on his face. Rydel laughed.**_

_**"I give you permission." Ratliff smiled and they both started to lean in.. Then Ratliff finished the gap and they were kissing.**_

_**"OH MY GOSH! Austin, do you see this! EEEEPP!" Ally says and immediately covers her mouth.. Dez points the camera to her and she looks at him and shrinks down behind the bush.. **_

_**"Only your girlfriend Austin.." Dez said and ended the video.**_ Haha, wow.. That was probably the best video I've seen.. And Ally was adorbale at the ending. I smile and put my phone down and look at the bag of popcorn.. How is it already gone..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." I yell and then sigh.. I don't want to get up now.. Oh well.. I look up at the stars and one of my favorite memories replays in my head..

_**"Grandma, look! There's a big star!" Little Austin yelled pointing to a star.**_

_**"Your right Austin.. It's huge!" His grandma said laughing at Austin's reaction,**_

_**"Grandma?" Little Austin asked looking at her. She looked at him and smiled.**_

_**"Yes Austin?" **_

_**"Do you think I'll ever find love like you and grandpa?" Austins grandmother laughed and smiled.**_

_**"Austin, honey, you got plenty of years to experience love. I'm sure one day you will find the perfect woman and you'll start a beautiful family." Austin smiled at his grandma.**_

_**"How did you and Grandpa meet?" She laughed and smiled. **_

_**"One day I'll tell you when you get older, but right now, it's time to get your little butt to bed." Austin's grandma said and lifted him over her shoulders.**_

_**"But grandma, I wanna know." Austin whined and she just rolled her eyes and put him in bed and kissed his forehead.**_

_**"Goodnight Austin." **_

I let a tear fall off my cheek.. We had a great relationship. We had many great memories together.. But that one, is probably going to have to be one of my favorites... The door opened and out came Mr. Dawson.

"You okay son?" He asked while sitting in a chair across from me. I nod and wipe my tears.

"Yes sir, just a memory came in mind when I was younger." He nods in understanding.

"Well Ally called saying that she will be home in an hour or so.. But if you need to talk, let me know." I nod and give him a hug and he went inside and I sighed. I look at the stars again..

"Grandma, you were right.. I did find love.. Real love.. It took a while like you said it would but at the end, it was worth it. Her name is Allyson Dawson. She has a daughter named Emily and you would of loved her. You would of also loved Ally.. I know I haven't talked to you in weeks. I feel horrible about it. Gosh, I just wish heaven wasn't so far.. I'd come visit you and grandpa in a heart beat. I'd tackle you both in hugs and kisses on your cheeks like I used to do." I just let more tears fall and fall onto my knees.. Mr. Dawson saw from inside his house and saw the state he was in and told Ally to come home sooner.. He needed her right now he believed.

"Grandma, I love you.. I also love you Grandpa and I miss you guys like crazy." I sighed and I felt a hand on my shoulder.. I turn around and found no one.. But I had a feeling it was my grandma.

"I.. I.. I just need you guys.. The anniversary when you left the eath is coming soon and I don't know how I'm going to handle it.. And then GrandIpa's will be coming up in another month.." The tears just keep on flowing down on me like a riverr and I feel arms wrap around me.. I knew they were Ally's right away.

"It's going to be alright Austin." Ally whispered into my ear and I just kept on crying... I know 10 minutes later, I passed out... Outside..

Ally's Pov:

My dad told me to come earlier because he thinks Austin needs me.. I guess he's crying outside.. When I heard that, I had Dez and Trish bring me home right away.. What's going on? Is what keeps going through my head... They dropped me off and I said thank you. I walk in to find my dad watching Austin through the patio.

"It appears he misses his grandma and grandpa.. Here listen." He says and I listen..

"I..I.. I just need you guys. The anniversary when you left the earth is coming soon and I don't know how I'm going to handle it... And then Grandpa's will be in another month.." I just stormed outside and wrapped my arms around his waist.. Seeing him like this kills me.. I told him everything will be alright and I rubbed his back up and down while he cried.. He must of fallen asleep because my dad brought pillows an blankets outside for us.

"Thanks Daddy." I whisper and he kisses my head and walks inside. I lift Austin's head and put a pillow under his head and I wrapped the blanket around us and fell asleep worried about Austin.

**So you got a flashback of Austin's past with his grandma and there will be a few more since the day she left earth is coming soon... Reviews would be great and I'm going to be honest.. I cried writing about his grandmother.. It was sad.. But reviews please and have a goodnight**

**~Holly :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Barbeques and Hang outs

Austin's Pov:

I woke up to find myself outside with Ally wrapped in a blanket? When did this happen? I shrug it off and the back door opened and I found Rydel and Ratliff walking out.

"You Okay Austin?" Rydel says and I get up and give her a hug.

"Ratliff, watch Ally for a few please?" I ask him and he nods. I smile and bring Rydel inside.

"Congrats on you and Ratliff.. The video was hilarious!" I say and she looks at me confused.

"I wanted Ally and Dez to film it so I could of seen it. And I watched it last night." She giggles and hugs me.

"What happened last night? Trish and Dez brought Ally home right away.. Mr. Dawson said you were crying." I sigh and hug her tighter..

"I just had a memory of grandma and it turned into something more." She nods and kisses my cheek and hugs me again. I see a flash coming from inside and we turn around to find Ally and Ratliff taking pictures of us while laughing. Rydel and I look at each other and smirk.. We nod our heads and look at them.. They stop laughing and run out of the house.

"Ally, your so slow." Ratliff says and scoops her in his arms. Rydel and I just laugh at them as we run to catch up with them.. I look at Rydel and pick up Ratliff and Ally bridal style and Rydel grabs his legs.

"What is going on here?" A voice says and we turn around to find my parents here? I look at Rydel who is hugely confused..

"Uhh, what are you guys doing here?" She says and I nod.. They chuckle.

"Well the Dawsons are having a barbeque tonight and we normally hang out with them all day." My dad says with a smile.. And then all of a sudden, Ally falls out of Ratliff's arms and lands on the ground with a big thud. I drop Ratliff on the ground to see how he likes it.

"Ouch dude, what was that for?" He asks and stands up.. I laugh and help Ally up.

"You okay honey?" She smiles and giggles. I peck her lips and look at Ratliff who has his arm around Rydel.

"Well you dropped Ally. So I wanted to see how you would feel when I do the same for you." He rolls his eyes.

"Well, that wounded me." We just laugh at him and Ally gasps.

"Oh my gosh I'm in my Pj's.." She says and my parents laugh at her.

"It's quite all right dear.. And Austin is in his boxers." What? I look down and blush..

"Huh, who changed me last night?" I mumble to myself. I grab Ally and bring her upstairs.

"Let's get changed. You go to the bathroom and I change here." She nods and grabs her clothes. I smile and change into shorts and a collar shirt that's orange.. I hear something bang against the bathroom door.

"Fudge." I hear Ally say and I laugh at her.

"Ally, honey, are you alright in there?" She scoffs and I can tell she's rolling her eyes.

"I was trying to get my stupid shorts on." She says and walks out.. Beautiful as ever. She throws her Pj's in the laundry basket and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Well, good morning beautiful." I say between kisses and she giggles when I give her one last one.

"Good morning to you too handsome." She says between kisses like I did and she gives me one last long one. We walk out together and step outside.

"Well mom and dad, let me introduce you to Ally." They turn around and smile.

"Ally, I'm Mike.. It's nice to meet you." He says and pulls her into a hug and I am shocked.. So is my mom.

"Ally dear, I'm Mimi.. What a pleasure and you are very beautiful." Ally thanks her and hugs her too.

"It's so great to finally meet you both." Mike and Mimi smile and excuse themselves to be with Mr. Dawson.. We go sit next to Rydel and Ratliff...

"So, how would you two feel about coming with us to Miami and help us pack?" They immediately squeal and jump up and down and we laugh at them.

"Your moving here!" They say and we nod.

"Like together?" We nod again and I put my arm around Ally and she smiles.

"Wait, are you going to propose?" I chuckle and smile.

"No... Not yet at least." Ally looks at me in shock and I look at her confused. She smiles at me and looks back at Rydel and Ratliff.

"Excellent.. When we leaving?" I think...

"Maybe after the wedding.. But we don't want anyone else to know except Trish and Dez." They nod and sit back down.. I smile. This will be fun. We talk to each other and laugh a lot and then a certain person pops in my head.

"Where's Emily?" Ally immediately shoots up and looks at me.

"Oh. We forgot to tell you that Trish and Dez took her somewhere thats like two hours away for the day." I nod and breathe... At least I know who she's with...

"Austin, why don't you guys go for a walk around town. Here's a few hundred bucks and go spend every single bit of it." My dad says and my jaw drops.

"Are you serious?" They nod and walk off... I turn to Ally, Rydel, and Ratliff who's jaws are all dropped too.

"Uhh Okay then, let's go." I say and grab Ally's hand and we go to my car and hop in. Except as I do it, I bang my head on the top..

"Dang.. That hurt." I say to myself and rub my head.. We drive off and head to Hollister.. The girls favorite place.. We go in and end up waiting for them while they try on their clothes.. Rydel comes out in really short shorts and me and Raltiff look at each other and immediately scream...

"NOOO." She laughs and walks back in her dressing room. Then Ally comes out in a pair of shorts that are aprroving.. Ratliff looks at me.

"Dude no, they're like Rydel's." I tell Ally to turn and he's right.

"He's right.. Get that off." Ally giggled and ran back...

"Dude, I have a feeling we're going to be here a longg time." Ratliff says and I nod agreeingly.

"What about this?" Rydel says and I have her twirl around. I look at Ratliff for approvel. It's a dress and comes down to the mid thigh. I like it I guess.. It's better than everything else.

"Actually, no." I say and she groans and some guy walks up to her.

"Why, hello beautiful thang.. You here with someone?" He says very closely may I say. I look at Ratliff who is looking furious and we stand up to walk towards him.. Ratliff touches his shoulder and he turns around..

"Look here, she's with me so back off... She's off limits." Ratiff says and I join in too.

"Yeah and she's my sister." They just look at me and roll their eyes... What did I say? The dude runs off and we get Ally and we leave the store. then all of a sudden as we're walking, I see Ally being lifted up in the air..

"Rocky, put Ally down." Ally is giggling and I smile. Wait, who's Rocky?

"Are you currently in a relationship?" He asks Ally and she rolls her eyes.

"Yes Rocky, I'm with this amazing guy." She says wrapping her arm around my waist and I smile.

"I'm Austin and your obviously Rocky." I say sticking out my hand.

"Austin, my man, we don't shake hands. We hug." He says pulling me in for a hug. We laugh and I walk back to Ally. Then Riker comes up.

"Austin, Ally,Rydel, Ratliff, and Rocky. What's up?" He says hugging us and I punch him in the shoulder.

"Dude, you were supposed to call me so we can hang out. What happened? No hug until you explain." He sighed.

"Man, I wanted an Austin hug..." We all laugh at that..

"So I met this girl named Vanessa Dawson and we immediately clicked." I look at Ally who looks at me..

"Dawson?" She says and Riker nods.. She shrugs it off for now and I sigh.

"Fine, you can have a Austin hug." He smiles and hugs me.. I laugh at him and punch him again.

"What the-" It starts but gets cut of by some other guy?

"Riker and Rocky, you guys were supposed to wait for me." He yells and starts running towards us.

"Sorry man, I heard the whole group was here and I had to come. Ross meet Ally and Austin." Ross pulls us in for a hug..

"Nice to meet you guys." He says and I look at him.

"Aren't you dating Laura?" He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"No. I'm single." What? I look at Ally who shrugs her shoulders.

"So you all want to hang out?" I say and they immediately scream.

"DUHHH." We laugh at them and walk around town. We laughed and talked for the longest time ever when I got a call.

_**"Hey Austin, it's Lester.. Ally isn't answering her phone. But you guys can come back now for the barbeque.. We got a lot of food I tell you." He says and I chuckle and look at the group.**_

_**"Lester, is it okay if we can bring some people back with us?" He chuckles.**_

_**"How many?" I start counting.**_

_**"There will be 7... Everyone I'm with counting myself."**_

_**"Sounds good. See you guys then." He says and hangs up.**_

I run all the way back to the group and huff and puff..

"You guys want to come to a barbeque at the house? Mr. Dawson said you all can." They all smile at each other.

"We'd love to." I smile wide and grab Ally's hand.

"You guys can follow us." They nod and we all go to our cars.

"Are they siblings?" I ask Rydel and Ratliff and they nod.. I hop in the car and start driving with them behind me. The four of us were singing to the songs on radio when we pulled up to the house. We all got out including the other guys and walked in.

"Wow, all the guys are here Mimi." Mike says and she smiles and runs towards them.

"My boys." She hugs each and every one them... But doesn't hug me... Ouch. Rydel and Ally hug me from each side.

"It's all good." I whisper them and they nod. We all walk out and Mimi looks at me.

"I forgot one of my boys." She says and hugs me.. I smile and hug her.

"Just kidding. Best one happens last." She says and walks back to Mike. I smile and walk towards the group.

"Let's go grab some food before Rocky eats it all." I say pointing to Rocky who is grabbing a lot of everything. We all chuckle and grab food. We sit down at the big picnic table. I grab Ally's hand and we all eat while talking and laughing. Then some how Ratliff, goes flying off the bench. I go falling off the bench laughing my butt off.. Luckily Mr. Dawson caught it on camera. After eating, Mr. Dawson comes back over.

"How about a friendly game of kick ball?" We all immediately smile and run towards the field with Lester and Mike close behind.

"Alright, Mike and me are the captains and we'll pick the players.. So Ally." Lester picks and she pecks my lips and goes to her dads side.

"Austin." I smile and run towards him while poking Ally's sides. She giggles and slaps my butt. I wink at her.

"Uhh.. Ratliff." Mr. Dawson called.

"Rydel." My dad said.

"Are we breaking up the couples or something?" I said making everyone laugh. The moms are recording the whole game.

"Ross." Mr. Dawson

"Rocky." My dad

"Laura's boyfriend." Mr. Dawson said and the guy smirked looking at Ally.

"Wait, Mr. Dawson come here." I said and he looks at me but nods.

"Something's off about this guy isn't it?" I said and he looks at him.. He's currently checking out Ally.

"Hey, eyes off her. She's mine and mines only!" I shout and he rolls his eyes. Ally winks at me and smiles.

"I'll watch him." I nod

"And Riker.. Your my player." Mike says and Riker runs towards us.

"Mike, your team kicks while we're in the field."

"Okay here's the order.. Austin, Rydel, Rocky, Riker and then me. Got it." We all nod and I step up to the plate.. Ally's pitching... .Muahhhhhhhhhhhh..

"Readyy handsome." She says smirking and I smile.

"Ready when you are beautiful." She smiles and pitches the ball pretty good. I kick the ball and I run a homerun! As I was running, I made sure to kiss Ally's head before running towards home. I clapped my teams hands.

"Not bad." Mike says and I smile.

"Rydel, my player." Ally said causing us all to laugh. Rydel kicked the ball and Ratliff caught it.

"Ugghg Ratliff!" She groans and he smiles at her... I give her a side hug.

"Ally, you take forever." Rocky whines and she rolls her eyes. She pitches the ball and he misses it.

"Wasn't ready." He reassures and Ally giggles. I don't mind that she does that when she's with these guys.. It makes me happy. She pitches again and Rocky was about to kick it but lost his balance and fell on the ground.

"Strike 2 boy." Ally says holding her fingers. He groans.

"Shut it." She laughs harder. He gets up and she pitches again and he kicks it this time... Except Ally catches it. He runs towards her and picks her up and spins her.

"JURK." He yells and puts her down. I laugh and he comes and cries on my shoulder... I push him off.

"Be a man. It's a game." He laughs and high fives me.

"Alright Alls, show us what you got." She smiles and pitches... He kicks the ball and he gets a homerun!

"GO RIKER, GO GO GO RIKER!" Me and Rydel yells swirving our hips and doing it in circles making everyone laugh.

"Yeah Rydel, way to distract your boyfriend!" Ratliff yells smiling making Rydel blush..

"Yeah, and your girlfriend Austin!" I smirk at Rydel and she obviously knows what I'm thinking.. We swirve our hips again and do it in circles.

"You mean like this?" We yell at them and everyone jsut laughs... Now its my dads turn..

"Ready Mr. Moon?" Ally asks smirking.

"Not sure Ms. Dawson, and Austin don't you dare distract Ally!" He says and she smiles.. I laugh... Mike kicks the ball but Lester caught it.

"Damn you Lester." He yells making Lester laugh. We switch sides and Ally smiles at me while tickling my sides on the way and I slap her butt. She blushes and runs away. I chuckle.

"Who's pitching dad?" I yell and he points to me. Got it. First person is Ally..

"Well well well, isn't that my wonderful girlfriend?" She blushes..

"Well isn't it my fantastic boyfriend? Pitch already." She says making me smile.

"Whatever you say." I pitched it and she kicked it sooo high.. Wow, she can kick. Rydel runs to get it but slips..

"Come on Rydel!" I yell and she throw me the ball.. I run towards home plate and was about to touch it when Ally yelled

"NOOOOO!" She runs faster than ever at me...

"AHHHHHH!" I squeal so loud and she tackles me to the ground... I open my eyes and find everyone laughing at me..

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh all you want." I say and join in the laughter myself.. We played kickball a couple of more times before we are all knackered.. Whooooo.. I plop myself on the couch and get toppled by six more people.

"Wait, don't move." Penny says and I am assuming she is grabbing her camera... We wait and then she grabs it and takes pictures from each angle. But somehow, I think everyone on top of me passed out... So now I have to fall asleep with these guys on me.. Just gre-... (**Austin passed out before he could finish his sentence.) **

**What did you think? There will definitely be some twists coming up soon! Reviews would be great!**

**~Holly :)**


	18. Chapter 18

The Big Day

Ally's Pov:

"Mom, stop freaking out. Everything will be alright." I say fixing her hair. She nods and starts breathing.. I need to call Austin.

"Laura, fix moms hair.. I'll be back." She runs over in her heels and I'm not even ready yet.. I run towards Ausitn's room. I knock and knock until he answers. He smiles.

"Hey Alls." I smile and grab his hand and pull his hand leading him out the door.

"I need a favor. I need you to go to the store and buy a bouquet of beautiful white flowers." He looks at me confused.

"NOW." His eyes go wide and he takes off. I giggle and he runs back.

"I forgot my keys and wallet." He smiles sheepishly and grabs them. He kisses me and runs down the hallway.

"ALLY, GET READY!" Laura yells and I take off down the hallway into the room. I forgot to mention, today is the big wedding day! Everyone is freaking out.. I put my dress on and then my heels that make me look taller. I look in the mirror and start doing my hair.

"Ally, honey, there's something we need to tell you after the wedding." My mom says while I do my hair. I look at her.

"You can just tell me now. I won't mind." She looks hesitant...

"I don't think your father would like that." I frown and face her.

"Mom, just please tell me." She nods very slowly and she whispers something in my ear and makes me freeze.

"What." I say breatheless. She nods and I cover my mouth.. How is that possible?  
"Ally, Austin's here... Are you okay?" Laura says and I nod.. I walk towards the door and he frowns.

"Ally, what's wrong?" I just hug him and tell him I'll tell him later..

"Okay beautiful.. Here's the bouquet. Now got get ready." He says slapping my butt and pushing me into the room and I giggle. I run into the room and start curling my hair.

"Mom, stop pacing. He didn't leave." Laura says and I giggle looking out the door.

"What if he doesn't want to marry me now?" I roll my eyes and so does Laura.

"Mom, he's here. I promise." I say and she nods. Laura thanks me with her hands and I laugh.

"Here, let me help." Laura says and I smile. I hand her the iron and she starts doing the back for me.

"So how's it going with Ross?" I say wiggling my eyebrows and she laughs at me.

"Ross? Which one?" I furrow my eyebrows.. Who does she think I'm talking about?

"Ross Lynch?" She looks at me and I look at her.

"I'm dating Ross Centineo." Centineo? That's Dallas's last name.

"Ohh, I'm sorry. I thought you were dating Ross Lynch." She giggles and finishes my hair. **(*Ross Lynch was the one checking out Ally... Not Laura's boyfriend.. This was in the previous chapter.*)**

"He is cute... I am thinking about leaving Ross Centineo.. He's changing me to someone I'm not.. You know, I asked Dad if he could stay the night and I don't know why.. I'm not like that.. He made me though. He is just like his brother Dallas." I nod and she looks at me.

"I dated Dallas in high school." She looks at me again and I nod..

"Waste of my time." I mutter and she nods.

"Girls, it's show time." My mom yells and we giggle and walk out.

"You girls are absoultely stunning. Mimi, will be-" She got cutt off my Mimi coming in.

"I'm here.. I'm here... Boys with ties will be the death of me." She says handing us our bridesmaids flowers and we laugh at her.

"Mom, you look amazing! Beautiful!" Laura and I say at the same time along with Mimi. My mom laughs and puts on her heels.

"Thanks girls.. Now get out there." We line up in the chapel.. First it's Mimi, then Me, and Laura is last. I look around and find Ross and Dallas Centineo looking at me and Laura. I roll my eyes and start walking.. I then stop and dance.. Mimi starts dancing to the music to. I make a pose for the camera guy who is laughing at me. I giggle and dance my way up to the altar. Austin laughs at me and I kiss my dads cheek. Laura starts walking and then she does the awkward dance but we all cheered her on. She did the same pose as me and high fives our dad.

"You did good sis." I say and hug her. She smiles at me and says the same thing. Mom walks out and everyone stands up smiling. My dad has tears in his eyes and I smile. He truly loves her. Penny starts dancing.. Moving her hips and everything. I run towards her and we do the same dancing. She grabs my hand and spins me and then I spin her.. We all laugh and I kiss her cheek running back to my spot. The cermony starts and I daze off into my own world. I look over and find someone who looks like me.. Could that be her? I got cut out of my world by the priest saying the last thing.

"You may kiss the bride." My dad smiles and grabs my new mom and they kiss. He dips her while they do and I cheer them on along with Austin. They walk down the aisle and then Mike and Mimi do.. When it's our time, we walk towards each other and I lock arms with Austin smiling.

"You look beautiful." He whispers at me and I giggle. I peck his lips real quick and we walk down the aisle.

"Dallas is here." I whisper and he looks at me and then he finds him checking me out up and down. It makes me uncomfortable... I see Riker, Rocky, Ross Lynch, Ratliff, and Rydel looking at me and Austin. We pass them and they said something that made me and Austin burst into laughter. We walk out and hop into the limo.. It's ours. I hold Austin's hand and smile at him. I then look back at my parents and smile at them. They are currently smiling and that makes me happy. I face the car again and we take off.

"I have a sister." I blurt out and he looks at me.

"Well yeah, Laura is-" I sigh and look at him.

"No, a biological sister." He looks at me with wide eyes. He rubs my hand in circles.

"I think I saw her in the audience during the wedding. She is beautiful. She has my moms eyes and everything." I say and turn away from him.

"What. .How.. Who told you?" I smile and look at him.

"My mom did." I'm glad she's my new mom. I can't even remember who my other mom is.. She left when I was born.

"Are you Okay?" I shake my head and he pulls me closer to him. I can't cry and I won't.

"I just don't understand. My dad has always been honest with me and he doesn't tell me about her." I whisper but I need to be happy.

"You know what, I'll talk about this tomorrow on the way home.. Are you sure you want to move here?" I ask him and he laughs and kisses my head.

"Like I said, my life is where you and Emily are. I'm perfectly fine living here. Besides, my sister is here." I smile and look at him. I kiss his lips and we smile through it.

"I found a house for us. I know we're only dating, but I know I want to marry you and be with you. I want to grow old with you and die together." Austin said in all seriousness and I smile.

"I'd be honored to let that happen." He smiles and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Where's the house? And how are we going to pay for it?" I ask lifting my head really fast. Austin laughs.

"It's near the hotel.. It's a beautiful white house with red shedders and flowers in the ground. It's the house we drove by and you said you loved it.. So I bought it." My mouth is wide opened.

"You.. You bought it?" I say flabergasted. He smiles and nods. I had tears in my eyes.

"No, no don't cry." He says and I giggle.

"Austin, this.. This is perfect." I whisper and he looks at me smiling.

"We're here." The limo driver says and we smile and kiss one more time and get out.

"MOM AND DAD!" I yell and they look at me. I run to them in heels and hug them both really tight.

"I love you guys." They smile at each other and hug me really tight too.

"We love you too!" My mom says and we release.

"Dad, you did really good." I wink at him and they laugh at me. I smile and walk back towards Austin.

"Okay, everyone ready?" My parents say walking towards us all. Mike, Mimi, Me, Austin, Laura, and her boyfriend...

"Yes." We all say and they smile. We all line up in order.

"I... I.. I love you guys." Austin says to his parents and they turn around shocked. They pull him into a tight hug and I smile at the sight.. It makes me want to cry.

"We love you too son." His dad says and they smile at me.

"How's everyone doing?!" The Dj yells through the mic and they release.

"Please welcome the best man and maid of honor Mike and Mimi Moon!" They walk in and the music starts blaring.. The song 'Sexy and I Know It' comes on and they start dancing together.. Very funny may I add. I hop on Austin's back.

"Austin Moon and the grooms daughter Ally Dawson!" We run in and I throw my hands in the air and they all cheer. I hop off Austin's back and we dance like crazy with each other and everyone is laughing.

"GO AUSTIN AND ALLY!" R5 yells at us and Austin and I laugh at that and dance towards Austin's parents. I pull up my dress and Mike walks towards me.

"You look beautiful Ally." He says hugging me and I smile.

"Thank you Mike." He smiles and walks back to Mimi.

"The grooms other daughter Laura Dawson and Ross Centineo!" Laura runs forward and faces her boyfriend. She pulls him in by his tie and we cheer them on. They start dancing and I am disgusted by Ross's intentions with my little sis...

"And finally... Give it up for The newly bride and groom!" I start cheeering them on and they walk in dancing like monkeys and I just laugh so hard! Another song comes on and us bridesmaids and grooms start dancing like crazy. I see Trish, Dez, and Emily smiling at us and laughing. We all go sit at the beautiful head table where the food is and we all eat and talk. About an hour later, the music comes on and we all get up and go dance. I grab Emily and we do our own dancing while laughing. And then all of a sudden, we both get lifted up in the air. I know who's hands these are..

"RIKER!" I squeal and Emily giggles because Austin has her. Riker starts spinning me in the air and I am laughing so hard it hurts. He finally puts me down and I hug him. I see Ratliff and Rydel dancing and laughing. I join in and grab their hands spinning them and then they spin in.

"You look stunning!" Rydel says through them music and I smile.

"So do you! You look good to Ratliff!" He smiles and thanks me. We continue dancing and then someone grabs my hand and spins me.. I turn around to find Dallas.

"Leave me alone." I snap and walk off dancing towards Rocky and Riker. I hug them and then we dance. Trish joins in with us and they spin us both. We all just continue laughing and dancing. Then a slow song came on and someone turned me around from my waist and I see Austin.

"May I have this dance?" I giggle and accept. We start dancing and we talk.

"So I was thinking we could leave around 6:00 in the morning and arrive in Miami at 10:00 so we can pack." I say and he smiles wide and nods. We keep dancing and then he dips me and kisses me and I giggle through it.

"NO PDA!" Ross yells while smiling at us. Austin looks up and he hands me to Riker.

"Come here you." Austin yells and chases Ross who drops his cupcake in fear and runs. I giggle and then the slow dance ends.

"The father has requested to dance with his daughter Ally Dawson while the mother dances with her daughter Laura Dawson." Laura and I smile and I walk up to my dad and we start dancing.

"I'm happy for you dad." I whisper and he smiles and spins me. I see Austin grabbing Emily and they dance together. I smile.

"Now, your mom told me that she told you about your biological sister." I smile and nod.

"I forgive you for not telling me.. So who is she?" I ask and he laughs at my eagerness.

"You see the girl in the blue strapless dress over there dancing with Riker?" I look over and that's the same girl who I saw.

"Dad, she has my birth moms eyes." He nods and we dance more. Then he spins me off to my mom.

"Why hello there." I joke and she laughs and I spin her. She then spins me and we just laugh.

"I'm glad your my mom." I say to her and she has tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad your my daughter." I smile and she kisses my cheek. I hug her.. The dancing ends there and I go sit down for a few minutes when my biological sister walks up.

"Are you Ally?" I nod and she smiles.

"Wow, we really do look alike." I giggle and stand up.

"So you're my bioloigal sister.. I hope you know what your getting into" I say while smiling and she giggles. We start talking and talking. A song comes on and I bring her to the dance floor. We start moving our hips and dance together. Her name is Vanessa Dawson. She is 24. Then Austin and Riker walk up to us and we start dancing all together. I look over to see Laura smiling and dancing with Ross Lynch. She looks at me and I wink at her. They join us too. Then obviously Trish and Dez join us! We all just dance together and have fun. As we were dancing, I slipped and fell into Austin's arms.

"Whoa, your not drunk right?" I giggle and swat his chest. He laughs and we continue to dance.

"Nessa, want to meet your niece?" I ask and she nods fast and I grab her hand pulling her towards my mom.

"Mom, this is my sister Vanessa." I say and she shakes her hand.

"And Emily.. Meet your Aunt Vanessa." She squeals and hugs Vanessa. She smiles and hugs her tight. They start dancing and I grab Laura and we dance together. She hops on my back and I spin her singing along to One Direction!

"That's what makes you beautiful!" We sang and she hops off. Then the song "Cruisin For A Brusin" comes on and everyone clears the floor except me, Laura, Nessa, Riker, Ross, Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel, and Austin. We all do the dance moves and the crowd cheers on! Austin comes up next to me and then people start joining us. The song ends and I grab Nessa's hand and pull her to the drink service.

"Can we please have two large cokes please." They nod and I look at Nessa.

"Where do you live?" I ask her and she giggles.

"I live like 20 minutes away." I nod and we get our drinks and smile. We walk in and we have an hour left and we make it the best of it. I grab Emily and Austin and we do our family dance... Then Austin dances with Rydel who is laughing at their dancing. I smile and dance with everyone. The hour goes by really fast and next thing you know, we are at the hotel worn out.

"I can't believe I danced that much." Austin said and fall on the bed and I giggled and did the same thing.

"I can't either." He rolls his eyes and pulls me closer to him and we sigh together.

"This was a great night." I say and let darkness take over me.. I am so ready to move here..

**REVIEWS PLEASE! Hope everyone enjoyed this! Sorry if it's shorter than normal and I do not own any of the songs in here.**

**~Holly**


	19. Chapter 19

**Packing Day!**

Ally's Pov:

"Austin, let's go! We got to catch our plane handsome!" I yell at my boyfriend who's currently groaning on the ground.. I pushed him out of the bed.

"Five minutes." I roll my eyes and grab a bottle of freezing cold water.. I dumped it all over him.

"WHAT THE HE-" He was about to yell until he noticed it was me and I smirked.

"What were you going to say?" I say crossing my arms and he chuckles nervously.

"Good morning?" He replies as a question and I roll my eyes. I throw him his luggage which is already packed and I outfit for today. I walk out so he can dressed.

"We're ready too." Trish, Dez, Emily say coming out. I smile. This is perfect.

"So you guys are moving with us too?" I question and they nod smiling. I squeal and hug them tight.

"We actually bought a place five minutes away or so." I smile so wide and Emily looks at us.

"Where are we going?" I giggle and put her on my hip.

"You are going to stay with Aunt Rydel, and Uncle Ratliff. Just don't tell anyone we're moving Okay? We want it to be a secret." She nods and squeals. Then there was a knock on the door. I open it to find my sister standing with a luggage. I smile.

"I'm here!" I giggle and pull her into a hug. She's coming with us to help pack. Then someone accidentally pushes her over.

"I'm here. Sweaty, but alive." Riker says panting like crazy. I giggle. He's also coming.

"Oh, sorry Nessa." She rolls her eyes playfully and he helps her up. We all walked in and waited in the kitchen for Mr. Majesty.

"Geez, what is taking him so long?" Riker whined and I rolled my eyes and barged into the room to find him getting his shirt on.

"Austin, we're all waiting for you." He rolled his eyes and picked up his luggage.

"Geez, can you wait a minute woman." He mumbles and I stop and look at him.

"Excuse me?" His eyes go wide and dodges out of the room. I smirked. That's what I thought.

"Alright, Rydel and Ratliff are outside waiting and we can go to the airport!" Riker yells and everyone cheers except me.

"How long will you be mommy?" Emily asks with tears in her eyes and I sigh and put her on my hip.

"Not too long baby, I promise." I say kissing her cheek several times blinking my tears away. We all walk downstairs and Austin checks us out. I place Emily in Ratliff's car.. They bought an apartment together a few days ago.. Sorry, forgot to mention that.

"I love you mommy." She says crying and I kiss her several times and tickle her.

"I love you too baby, see you soon." She nods and someone backed me away.. It was Austin who was crying.

"I'm going to miss you princess." I roll my eyes playfully. Here I am trying to be strong, and there he is crying. You gotta love him.

"I'm going to miss you too daddy." He kisses her cheek several times and I hug Rydel and Ratliff.

"Thanks so much for watching her for us!" I say and they immediately smile.

"It's not a problem. Besides, we love her." I smile and hug them tighter.

"See you guys in a week." They nod and I stand by Vanessa while Austin says goodbye.

"Well, it would be way harder to say goodbye if you guys were staying in Miami." Rydel said while pulling Austin in for a big hug. Austin chuckled and smiled.

"No kidding. I don't think I would survive without you with me." I smiled at that. They gained a strong brother and sister relationship.

"Me too.. Take care of Ally and your friends. See you in a week." She says and they depart from the hug. He hugs Ratliff and we watch them leave with my baby girl. I let a tear fall and Nessa wipes it off. I smile at her and we all get in the one car.. We said goodbye to all our parents yesterday.. They are in for a surprise.. We are on our way to the airport singing and laughing. Austin is driving with Riker in the passenger seat. Vanessa and I are laughing together.. We are definitely sisters. You can tell my our facial feautures.

"We're here!" Austin yells and we giggle while getting out. I grabbed Nessa's hand and we checked our stuff in and everything.. We board the plane. I am next to Vanessa and Riker.. Austin is with Trish and Dez in the front of the plane while we're in the back. Us three are talking about our lifes.

"Nessa, how come we didn't mean each other when we were younger?" I ask her and Riker is looking at us now.

"Mom took me with her.. She apparently didn't want any contact with you or dad. I found out I had a sister when I met up with Dad and he told me everything." I sigh and she grabs my hand. I lay my head on her shoulder and Riker puts his arm around us both. We all fall asleep..

**In Miami Now:**

I walked into my apartment with Nessa and Riker. Us three are staying here until we finish packing Emily and Mine stuff. It'll be fun.

"Wow, this is a nice place Ally." Vanessa says plopping herself on the couch and I giggle. I found some pizza in the freezer and put it in the oven. I sit on the rest on the sofa.

"Who's that?" Nessa asks pointing to a picture and I look real closely.. It's Dallas. How did that get in here? I grab it.

"How'd this get in here?" I ask and rip up the picture and throw it in the trash. I sigh. Riker is currently in the bathroom doing his business.

"That was my ex-boyfriend Dallas." She nods in understanding. Riker comes out lifting his shirt.

"WHOO, do not go in there!" He says pointing to the door and we burst out laughing. I throw a pillow at him and head to the kitchen. I grab us all Pepsi's and hand them one.

"So, I can see you already got boxed packed." Vanessa said looking around and I smile slightly.

"Yeah, I never really had time to unpack.. Austin was hogging us." I tease and they smile and laugh. I sit down next to Nessa and turn on the TV. The movie "Jump Street" came on and we started watching it.. 15 minutes later, the timer went off and I jumped up too fast.. I tripped over Riker's feet and fell on my face.

"PAUSE THE MOVIE AND I'M OKAY." I say and they laugh at me while I was trying to get up. I roll my eyes and take out the pizza.. As I was letting it cool, my phone went off and it was Austin.

**"**_**Alllllyyyyyyyyyyyy?"**_

_**"Yes Aussttttiiiinnnnn?**_

_**"I'm bored."**_

_**"Well watch a movie with them."**_

_**"They're busy fighting."**_

I hung up on him and sighed. I went out of my room and barged into theirs.. They all gave me a key. I see Austin laying on the ground with his face in the rug? I giggle silently.. Trish and Dez are fighting over what to eat. I sit on Austin's back and he groans.

"Dez, off now." I roll my eyes and I slap his back.

"Do I sound like a Dez?" He jumps up causing me to roll off his back.

"Ally!" He yells happily and helps me up. I giggle and peck his lips. I walk into the kitchen.

"HEYY!" I yell and Austin blows a horn. They turn around and I roll my eyes.

"Austin will pick a meal Okay? No more yelling or screaming please." I say and hug them all and leave their apartment to go to mine. As I opened the door, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I say and look up to find a boy who looks my age..

"It's quite alright. No worry." He says and I realize his shirt is soaked.

"Oh dear, I got your shirt wet." He chuckles and he smiles anyways.

"Seriously, it's fine." I roll my eyes and open Austin's door again to find him taking his shirt off and throwing it in the washer. Whoaa :)

"Austin, honey, come here!" I yell and he looks at me.. I am holding the guys hand... I release it and Austin comes to the door.

"Yes honey?" He asks while looking between us and I smile.

"Can you please give this guy a shirt to wear? I kind of ruined his." Austin smiles and nods. He walks off and I turn to the guy.

"You didn't have to do that." He says smiling and I roll my eyes.

"I ruined your shirt and I'm sure my boyfriend wouldn't mind giving you one of his shirts." Austin comes back with a blue v-neck.

"Here you go." He says handing one and he gratefully takes it. He then leaves saying a goodbye to us.

"Thanks honey. Love you." I say and he smiles. He pecks my lips.

"I love you too." I turn around and go back to my apartment.. But before I do, I see that guy looking at me and I just run in my apartment and lock the door. I go into the kitchen to find 2 piece of pizza left. I take them and go into the living room to find them eating.

"I'm back, sorry for leaving without telling you.. Now, let's finish this movie and start packing!" They smile and nod. We finish watching the movie and we start packing. We're blasting music and singing to the songs while acting crazy until I get a phone call..

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Ally." **_

_**"Dallas, seriously.. This is getting old. Stop calling me and leave me alone."**_

I hang up the phone and turn the music back on.. This time, I was dancing with a broom and Riker was recording me. I giggle and throw a pillow at him and Nessa. They look at each other and started attacking me with pillows and let's just say... We broke a few things but it was totally worth it.

**Please Review! And look at my new story! It's a sequel to Goodbye New York and Hello Florida? Or California? Review please!**

**~Holly~**


	20. Chapter 20

Back to New York For Good And Memories

Austin's Pov:

"Let's head the road!" I yelled to Ally, Nessa, Riker, Trish, and Dez. I hop in the truck with Ally, Riker, and Nessa. The four of us are riding together since there is enough space.

"You guys ready? Let's say goodbye Miami!" I yell and we all waved goodbye to the place and I pulled out.

"Guys, I'm hungry." Riker whined and I looked at him for a second and his eyes go wide.

"I'm kidding, don't hurt me!" He yelled while covering his face and we all just laugh at him. Nessa rolls down the window and so do I. Ally's hair just goes all over her face and I laugh at her. She glares at me. I clear my throat and face the front again.

"That's what I thought." She said smirking and putting her hair in a bun. I smile.

"We almost there yet?" Riker whined and we all rolled our eyes at him.

"We just left." He groans and leans his head on Ally's shoulder and she giggles. I laugh at him and turn up the music. We all started singing at the same time. Ally laid her head on my shoulder as I drove and I don't mind. Then all I hear is a rip.. I look at Riker real quick who is laughing his butt off.

"Who did that!" I yelled rolling down my window and Ally nervously chuckles.

"Uhh.. Me." I look at her and she giggles. I smile and roll my eyes.

"You stink." She giggles and slaps my arm. I think I'm attractive to her more.

5 Hours Later:

"I can't believe that happened!" Ally yelled walking out the restaurant while laughing. I roll my eyes bitterly.

"Aweee, don't be mad sunshine." Ally said pinching my cheeks and Riker and Nessa laughed. You see, as we were eating, I stood up to go to the bathroom and the waiter decided to spill all his food all over me.. SO me being me flipped out on the guy and we got kicked out.. Yeah, apparently he was the manager.

"Dude, let's go get you a shirt." Riker said going to back of the truck pulling. Dez comes over laughing his butt off while Trish is laughing so loud like a maniac..

"Wow, that guy must be embarrassed." Some little boy pointed to me and I groan. Ally wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Here you go bro. I'll go buy us all some good. Nessa, lets go." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the restaurant.

"Honey, relax." I sigh and sit down running my hands through my hair. Nobody understands. That was a special shirt and it's all ruined.

"No, I'm not going to relax. It was special." She sighs and sits next to me.

"What's so special about it?" She said putting her hand on my arm.

"My Grandma gave me that shirt before she passed away... It meant something to me and now its all ruined." She sighs and hugs me. The anniversay of her death is coming up soon.. I will be in New York and her grave is here next to my GrandPa's.

"We're back." Riker says handing us our food and drinks. I say thank you and we all dig right in.

"WHHOOOO, I must say. I am absolutely full." I say throwing my stuff away and Ally giggles.

"Alright, lets get on the road." Dez says and we all go to our vehicles. This time Nessa is next to me and Ally is near the window looking out of it and I smile. Soon enough every one is asleep and I am still driving. Dez actually called me and said we should drive straight through and I said yes. I turn the radio up a little bit and my grandma and I's song came on and I smile as a memory comes to my mind.

Flashback:

"Grandma! Turn the radio up!" Little 8 year old Austin said. The grandma smiled and turned it up.

"Since I'm just a boy in school, I asked my GRANDMA, what should I try?" My grandma laughed at me since it's supposed to be Teacher instead of Grandma.

"Should I paint pictures? Should I sing songs? This was her wise reply." This is where my Grandma comes in.

"Que Sera, Sera, whatever will be, will be. The futures not ours to see. Que Sera, Sera." After she sang that, we pulled into the icecream store.

"Grandma, we need to finish it!" I whined and she just smiled and laughed.

"Let's save it for a rainy day."

Flashback Ended.

We sure did save it for a rainy day. I sighed and then it started to down pour.. Just perfect. Then another memory came to me... The one I dreaded.

Flashback:

Me and my Grandma were just dancing around the kitchen waiting for my grandpa coming through the door holding flowers and chocolates like he always did but he never showed.

"Grandma, when is Grandpa going to be coming home?" I ask her and she sighs.

"I don't kn-" She got cut off by the phone ringing. She answered it and then dropped the phone right there.

"AUSTIN, CAR NOW!" She yelled with tears coming down her face and I just did what she said. We jumped off and she started speeding down the highway.

"Grandma, what's going on?" She sighs and just continues to cry.

"Honey, your grandpa got into a really bad car accident." My eyes go wide and I start crying silently. We pulled in and dashed straight to my Grandpa's room.

"Grandpa!" I yelled and he opened his eyes lightly and chuckled. He had these things wrapped up against him.

"Give me a minute with Grandma son." I nod and stood outside the door with tears coming down my face. It's been a few minutes when I heard my Grandma saying "I will always love you." Then she came out with fresh tears staining her tears.

"Go on in." She said pushing me slightly in the door and leaving. I rushed to my Grandpa's bed and then it started pouring.

"Austin, my boy." He whispered and wrapped his arms around me.

"Now listen carefully, I want you to take good care of your Grandma. Love her uncondtionally and know that I will always be with you guys. No matter where. I will be there. Keep on singing and dancing, tucking your Grandma in.." He paused and just hugged me tighter.

"I love you so much." He whispered to me and I felt his arms loosen.

"I love you to the moon and back." He smiled and then all I heard was a loud beep coming and I jumped.

"Grandpa?" I questioned and he wasn't moving. I started shaking him.

"GRANDPA!" I yelled with tears coming down my face and nurses came into the room pulling me away.

End Of Flashback:

That will always haunt me. I wiped my tears away and focused back on the road.

"Austin, man, you Okay?" I looked over real quick and saw that Riker was looking at me worridly.

"Uh, Yeah, don't worry. Go back to sleep." He nods and lays back down and I sigh..

15 Hours Later:

YESSSSS, we are finally in New York! All of us are currently singing to songs on the radio when we pulled into Ally's and I's house. I jumped out of the truck.

"YESSS!" Ally giggled and ran inside the house to find furniture and everything.

"SURPRISE!" Ally screamed and jumped into my arms. I laughed and put her down running to Rydel and hugging her really tight.

"I missed you! Even though it's been a week!" Rydel yelled and I laughed letting her go.

"But someone missed you guys way morrreee." Ratliff says and Emily comes running out with a huge smile on her face.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" She yells and starts tackling Ally and I and we all laugh.

"I missed you! More than mommy!" EMily giggled and hugged me really tight. "DADDY'S GIRL!" I mouthed to Ally and she smiled rolling her eyes.

"No, hug for me?" Emily giggled and ran and tackled Ally. Ally giggled and hugged her really tight. I got up and hugged Ratliff and Rocky.

"Long time no see Moon." Rocky joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Same to you Lynch." He laughed and pushed me.. Which led to me rolling over Ratliff's back.

"Really? Again?" I groaned and they all laughed at me. Ally helped me up and pecked my lips.

"Feel better?" She asked and I blushed.

"Much." She giggled and ran to hug Rydel.. Well, what I mean to say is take her down to the ground.

"I MISSED YOU, I MISSED YOU!" She yelled and I laughed. Then all of a sudden, someone comes running in screaming.

"AUSTIN AND ALLY!" It's Laura. I turn around and she jumps on me hugging me.

"WHOOOA, hey there!" I yelled and she laughed. She jumped off of me and did the same thing to Ally.

"Ross!" I yelled and he ran to me giving me a bro hug. It's Ross Lynch may I add.

"How was the drive?" He asked and I gave him a look that said did you really have to ask. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"That bad?" I shake my head no and he pushed me over the couch and I landed with a thud.

"AGAIN!" I yell and everyone stops with what they're doing and laughs again.

It's Great To Be Home! :)

**I know it's short, but I don't have much time! I will update as soon as I can and I promise it will be longer! Look at Goodbye New York And Hello Florida? Or California? It us officially updated! New Chapters! REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**~Holly~**


	21. Chapter 21

Wait.. Pregnant?

Austin's Pov:

"Austin, give it backkk!" Ally whined jumping up and down. I laugh as she does it.

"Nooopppppeeee." You see, I took her phone away from her because today was Emily's first day of school. Ally being her mother, was very emotional.. She has been checking her phone constantly to see if there is any calls or anything.

"We are going out. So get dressed." I said pushing her into our room and shutting the door. I hear her groan.

"What do I wear?" I roll my eyes and walk in to find her throwing clothes everywhere.

"Ally, relax. Wear something comfortable." I say and then walk out. Oh yeah and it's been about four weeks living in the house and it's been amazing.

"Fine, let's go." Ally says walking out in a sun dress and converse.

"Beautiful." I say and peck her lips. She hugs me and puts her head in my chest. I smile. I love moments like this... Also, she has been very different the past two weeks. Like something is bothering her.

"Ally, is there something you need to tell me? You been acting strange the past two weeks." She sighs and sits down on the couch. I sit down next to her and she looks at me.

"I don't want you to freak out." She says slowly and I nod.

"I'm pregnant." Is all she says and my eyes go wide. Pregnant? How?... Oh yeah, two weeks ago.. Let's not go into detail.

"Austin?" She whispers letting a tear fall.. Oh, I didn't say anything. I squeal and pick her up bridal style and spin her.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" I yell and she laughs. I stop and put her down. I kiss her right there and we smile through the kiss. I lean my forehead on hers.

"We're going to parents." She whispers and I smile and kiss her one last time.

"I can't wait! Emily will be excited!" She smiles and grabs my hand. We walk out with smiles.

"Now, when are we supposed to go for an ultrasound?" I ask as we get in the car and I pull out.

"I believe in the beginning of next month." She says and I smile.

"I'm so excited! Did you tell anybody?" She shakes her head no. I nod..

"I want our families together." She says looking at me and I look at her for a split a second..

"Uhh, you know what. That sounds perfect." She smiles and claps. I smile and we pull into Rydel and Ratliff's apartment. I walk around the car and open the door for Ally. She takes my hand and I shut the door behind her. We walk up the steps and knock on their door. Ratliff opens the door and smiles.

"Austin and Ally!" He says and pulls us in for a biggg hug. We laugh and he lets us in.

"You guys are here!" Rydel yells coming out in a sun dress similar to Ally's. We hug her and we all head out the door.

"You guys don't mind walking do you?" Rydel asks us and I look at Ally who shakes her head.

"No, of course not. We could use a good walk." We smile and walk.

"We're we going anyway?" I ask and they laugh.

"We are going out for lunch and then pick up your baby girl at 2 o'clock." We nod and smile.

"So Ally, what's been going on? My brother annoying you like always?" Rydel teases and I roll my eyes playfully.

"Oh Rydel, you know he always does." Ally teases back making Rydel laugh. Ally smiles at me and grabs my hand.

"Ratliff always annoys me. Day and Night." Ratliff clears his throat.

"I beg your pardon?" Rydel giggles and Ratliff just smirks.

"You know you love it." They should be in a movie together..

"Keep on dreaming pretty boy." I roll my eyes and Ratliff wraps an arm around her waist.

"Watch where your hands are boy." I tease and he just laughs and lets go. Instead, he grabs her hand.

"Ooooohhhh, Austin's brother mode is kicking in." Ally teases and I push her a little. She giggles and we all walk in to the restaurant.

"Four seats." Ratliff says and the woman smiles and leads us to a table. The waiter pulls out a seat for Ally and I look at him.

"The woman are looking fine today." I hear him mumble and I glare at the guy. I sit next to Ally and she grabs my hand.

"What would you all like to drink?" He asks winking at Ally and I roll my eyes.

"My beautiful girlfriend will get a water." I say glaring at the guy and Ally giggles quitely. The guy clears his throat and nods.

"I'll get a CheerWine." I say and he nods.

"Make that three." He nods and walks off. All three of them just look at me like I'm crazy.

"You need to relax." Ratliff says making the girls laugh. I roll my eyes.

"Guys, I think it's cute he's jealous." Ally says grabbing my hand and kissing my cheek. I blush.

"Awwee, look at the blusher." Rydel says pinching my cheeks and I turn redder.

"Whooah, what's up Mr. Tomato?" Riker says from the booth next to us.

"Really?" We all just laugh. Then Riker comes over and joins us with Vanessa.

"Hey baby sis, what's going on?" Ally just turns red and runs straight for the bathroom.

"Uhhhhh?" She questions but I go up and walk into the ladies room. Thank goodness Ally is just in here.

"You Okay beautiful?" I ask walking into the stoll and pulling up her hair. She nods and flushes. She then washes her hands.

"That will be apart of my life for a little while since I'm pregnant." I nod and grab her hand.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" We turn around to find Rydel smiling with her jaw dropped. I sigh.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone!" Ally whispered yelled. Rydel nods and squeals and hugs her to death.

"Wait, you did it?" Rydel asks running out the door and Ally turns red. I hug her and we walk out.

"Took you guys long enough." Riker complained and we just laughs and ordered our meals. As soon as they came, we started eating... Especially Ally.

"I need two plates of your large fries and two plates of your tuna fish sandwiches please with the side of pickles." The waiter looks disgusted and so do I to be honest.. He nods and walks off.. We all stare at her.

"Your still hungary?" Ratliff says in disbelief. She nods and steals a piece of my pizza. I let her and we all finish our meals. Then the waiter brings Ally's second order and she eats it all really quick.

"I'm still hungary." She whines and I roll my eyes.

"You've had enought beautiful." She groans and we all get up and walk out the restaurant.

"We had a great ti-" Ally starts to say but fell asleep in the process. I laugh and carry her bridal style.

"We had such a great time. Meet up with you guys soon!" I yell and head back to the car with Ally in my arms. I put her in the passenger seat and wake her up.

"Whaattt." She snaps.. Whooo.. Mood Swings? Check!

"Watch what you say boy." She says to me and I laugh. She is so cute when she's angry.

"Alrighty then.. Well, let's go get Emily Moon." She looks at me very confusingly.

"What?" What did I say? She laughs and looks out the window. I started driving down the road when I slammed on the breaks.

"I said Emily MooN!" She nods and laughs. I laugh at myself too and drive to her school.

"I'll go get her." I say and she nods but steps out too. I look at her confusingly.

"I'm getting fresh air?" I nod and she smiles leaning against the truck. I run inside to find my baby girl laughing with a boy! Relax Austin.. Relax...

"Hey Baby Girl." She looks up and smiles.

"Dadddy!" She yells catching everyone's attention and she runs into my arms. I smile.

"How was school?" She just smiles and runs out of my arms to go hug that boy.. Don't like this one bit..

"See ya tomorrow!" She shouts and we walk out hand in hand. As I look at the truck, I see Ally talking to some guy. I don't like that either. She's standing their laughing. I speed walk over there with Emily in my arms.

"Mommmyyy." She shouts and Ally shoots us a smile and runs towards us opening her arms.

"Oh honey! How was school?" She asks as Emily jumps into Ally's arms.

"It was amazing! I also met this awesome boy!" Ally looks at me and smirks.

"Oh, I bet daddy didn't like that." I walk over to Ally and wrap an arm over her waist.

"Oh daddy didn't like it one bit." The guy laughed and I looked at him.

"Who's this?" I ask Ally and she turns red a little from embarrassment.

"Sorry this is Brando.. Brandon this is my boyfriend Austin." We shake hands. Then I see this girl walk out with the same boy who hugged my daughter.

"Daddy!" He shouts running towards Brandon and he opens his arms and his son tackled him... What a surprise?

"Hey son, how was your first day?" He asks and the boy blushes.

"I met this girl named Emily." I face palmed myself and Brandon laughs at me.

"Wow, well it so happens that I know her parents." He said looking at us and I sigh. Be strong...

"Emily!" The boy shouts jumping out of his dad's arms and giving my daughter another big hug.. Okay, fine.. I'll live with it.

"Dad, this is Jason!" Emily says pointing to him and I laugh and bend down to his height.

"Why hello Jason.. What are your in-" I got cut off by Ally glaring at me. I swallow hard.

"You seem like a very charming young boy." Brandon and his girlfriend laught at me. The boy smiles and hugs me. I smile and hug him back.

"Well, I suppose we got to go. See ya around!" Brandon says picking up Jason and us three go to the car.

"Do you like Jason daddy?" Emily asks from the back seat and I look at her through the mirror. I drive out.

"Sure." She smiles and laughs. Ally grabs my hand with her free one. We drive home and get out of the car.

"Well, look who it is Jason." I turn around from next door to find Brandon. I laugh.

"Looks like they're meant to be." He teases and I laugh. I grab Emily's hand.

"Maybe." They laugh and they walk into their house as do my family..

"Okay Emily, it's 4 o'clock, go pick a movie.. But first, I'm going to give you a bath and change you into your Pj's." She smiles and runs off somewhere. I find Ally pulling out pickles, peanut butter, fluff, and barbeque sauce?

"Uhh, honey, what are you doing?" I ask her and she just laughs at me.

"I'm making me a sandwitch." I roll my eyes and take away her barbeque sauce.

"AUSTIN!" She yells and I throw it out.

"No, that's not good with your combination." She groans and walks away.

"I hate you." I laugh at her... Isn't it early for her mood swings?

"I love you too." She slams our bedroom door and I laugh at her.

"Em, let's go buttercup!" She comes out running with her Pj's.

"Ready." I nod and put her in the bath tub. I washed her up and put her in her clothes.

"Okay, go get mommy while I clean up." She nods and runs out of the room screaming for mommy. I laugh and pick up the bathroom. I then wash my hands.

"Dad, get your butt out here." Emily screams. I groan. I can't deal with two woman screaming at me. I walk out to find Ally and Emily laughing.

"Just kidding." She says and I was about to pick her up when the doorbell rang. I sigh and go open it to find Laura crying?

"Laura, what's wrong?" I ask and she just walks in and crys in Ally's arms.

"Dallas and his brother barged into my room yelling at me because I broke up with their brother. They called me these awful names." Ally takes her into a different room.. I sigh and go into Emily's room to find her passed out. I smile and kiss her forehead.

"Night Baby Girl." I walk out of the room to find Laura leaving and shutting the door behind her.

"She's really upset. She's going to go home and rest." Ally said laying down on the couch. I sit down next to her and massage her feet. After a few minutes, I look over to find her asleep.. I smile. I pick her up and carry her to our bedroom. I lay her down.

"I love you." I then lifted her shirt up a little so I can see her stomach.

"I can't wait until you are born! I love you so much and it doesn't matter if your a boy or girl. I will love you either way." I kissed her stomach and wrapped her in blankets while turning on the AC. I walk out of the room and grab a lemonade from the fridge and sat on the couch turning on the TV. The show NCIS came on and I watched it for the rest of night. I check the time and see its ten. I lock all the doors and turn of the lights. I got to our room and jump into the bed. I wrap Ally in my arms and fall asleep instantly.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Have a great evening! Reviews pleassee! And sorry for any mistakes.**

**~Holly~**


	22. Chapter 22

Two Months Later:

Austin's Pov:

"Guys, what if she says no?" I ask the group. They roll their eyes and Riker stands up and puts his arms on my shoulders.

"Austin, she will say yes! Now, let us see the ring!" He pleads. I roll my eyes and grab the ring box and open it to find no ring. I scream so loud.

"What?" Rydel, Vanessa, and Laura say standing up. I turn the box to them and they all yell. Then Ally comes out of no where.

"Shut up will ya!" She yells and I throw the ring box behind me and Riker catches it.

"Sorry dear." She groans and walks away.. Moody? CHECK! I turn around and the whole group looks at me.

"How could you lose it?" Ross snaps and I run my hands through my hair.

"Guys, I don't know. I was standing at the balcony looking at it and then Ally called me. So I left the ring box under the flower pot. After I did what Ally needed done, I ran back and grabbed it realizing I left it wide open. The ring was still in it." Everybody groans.

"Go on!" They yell. I roll my eyes.

"As I was saying, the box was opened and it was still in it. I don't know where I went with it afterwards." Everyone's eyes are so wide right now that it's actually quite funny to be honest. I chuckle a little bit. Riker punches my arm.

"Dude, stop laughing. This is serious. Everyone! Get on your hands and knees and look at every single spot." We all nod and do what he says. I bump into Rydel and she groans. She goes around me. Wow, is everyone moody today?

"What are you guys doing?" We turn around to see Mr. Dawson looking at us. Oh yeah, he said he was stopping by. I chuckle nervously.

"Uhhh, we're cleaning the floors?" It came out as a question. He rolls eyes.

"Austin, my boy, what's going on?" He demands and I sigh.

"I lost the ring." He screams.

"You lost it! How on earth do you do that?!" He yells and gets on his hands and knees. I smile sheepishly. We keep looking and looking until Ally and Emily come out of the room. We shoot straight up!

"Uhhhh, hey?" She questions and Emily runs up to me holding something very familiar.

"Daddy, I found this under you and mommy's room." She whispered and put it in my hand. It's the ring!

"YOU'RE MY HERO BABY GIRL! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" I Attack her in kisses and she laughs. They all just look at me and I wink signaling she found it. They nod and sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" Ally asks and I smile. I walk up to her. Trish and Dez just arrived and it's the perfect timing!

"Just hear me out pleasseee." She nods and sits on the couch. I stand infront of her. I look behind her and see her dad winking at me. I smile.

"Ally Dawson, where on earth do I begin? That day you tripped walking into the apartments, I thought.. Wow, she's a keeper." They all laugh at that and Ally just laughs too.

"I knew you had issues with your ex boyfriend and I wanted to get you out of that. Which I did. You changed me. Especially that daughter of yours." She smiles.

"You guys were and are very special to me. Obviously you know that because we are expecting a child of our own here in months." Her dad laughs and she blushes. I grab her hand.

"Now, I'm not very good with speeches and you know that. But I love you and Emily with all my heart. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys." I get down on one knee and pull out the ring. She gasps and her eyes water.

"Now, to prove how much I love you.. Will you make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me? Not that I'm not happy but-" She cuts me off by grabbing my colar and kissing me. I smile and she does too.

"Yes, I will marry you!" I smile so wide and everyone cheers while Emily squeals and jumps up and down. I slide the ring on her hand and she giggles.

"Austin honey, wrong finger." I look down and laugh.

"Pssstt, I knew that." She giggles and I slide it on the right finger this time. She kisses me one last time and hugs me. I hug her back really tight. Everyone cheers and claps again.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They all shout and hug us really tight. Mr. Dawson pulls me aside.

"I'm truly happy for you guys. But if you break my daughter and grandaughters heart, you better run for your life." He says seriously and I gulp.

"I will never hurt them.. NEVER." He smiles and hugs me. I smile and hug the group again. Rydel, Vanessa, Laura all tackle me into a huge hug. Like literally. I'm on the ground.

"Couldn't you guys be normal and hug me? Like no tackling!" They just laugh and get up.

"We're not normal. That's not fun." I smile and hug them.

"What would this family be if we were all normally? Like seriously." They laugh and I go behind Ally and hug her from behind her waist. She puts her hands on top of mines. I smile and kiss her head.

"We are going to have our happiler ever after aren't we?" Ally asks turning to face me and I smile. I kiss her.

"Yes, we are." I say kissing her with every word. She smiles and Emily jumps into her arms.

"Yayayyayay!" She squeals and hugs us really tight. I smile. My family.

**Please review! Sorry, it's short. Don't have much time and sorry again for any mistakes. **

**~Holly~**


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note! 

Guys, I seriously do not know what to write about for a chapter. I try and try to think but I don't know. Please help me! Should I go into the future? The past? Review me with ideas please! :)

~Holly~


	24. Really sad chapter!

Author's note

I am rewriting this chaper because I felt really bad

~Holly~


	25. Chapter 25

Hospitals and Homes

Ally's Pov:

"Honey, just take Emily next door please. I will be fine." I assure Austin. He still looks unsure.

"GO!" I yell and he jumps backs but does what I say.. He grabs her and walks out. I sigh. You see, I can go into labor any time so they have been watching me like a hawk. I get up and grab a drink. As I drank some, I felt water go down my leg.. Huh, that's not normal.. And then I got these horrible contractions.. I grab the counter and scream so loud. Austin walks in and see's me. He runs for me.

"I'M IN LABOR! HOSPITAL NOW!" I yell in his face. He grabs his keys and picks me up bridal style. We go to the car and I grab his hand squeezing it. He talks to me trying to keep me calm but it doesn't work.

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" I yell and he looks at me like I'm psycho.

"Damn man." I say and he rolls his eyes. Okay, I feel bad. I'm being very rude to him. Stupid mood swi-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell holding my stomach. He shrieks and moves his hand.. It's bright red.

"Sorry hon- AHHHHHHHHHH! HURRY PLEASE!" I beg and beg and he speeds faster.. We make it to the hospital and he gets out and picks me up bridal style. He runs in.

"SOMEONE HELP! MY FIANCE IS IN LABOR!" He yells and a bunch of nurses comes and someone brings me a wheel chair. Austin grabs my hand and I squeeze it. We go in and they put me in their hospital dresses thing.

"I called everyone and they're on their way." I nod and grab his hand.

"She can deliever now. She needs to actually." I nod and they come over to me.

"Okay hon, on the count of three, push really hard! 1,2,3!" I push hard and it hurts so bad! I scream and squeeze Austin's hand.. He yelps and I squeeze harder.

"GET OUT OF ME!" I yell and lean back. I breathe in and out.. In and out.

"You're doing great honey." Austin says and he speaks more and more sweet things.

"1,2,3!" I push really hard and it's killing me! I scream and scream. Keep breathing in and out Ally.. You can do this.

"One more time darling! 1,2,3!" I push super super hard and I scream the loudest and probably broke Austin's hand. I hear him scream when I scream. I fall back down and breathe in and out.

"It's a boy!" They yell and all I hear is small cries. I smile and Austin looks at me.

"You did it baby!" He says and I kiss him.

"We did it!" He smiles and pecks me one more time. I look at our baby and see that's he's getting cleaned up. Austin hugs me and they hand us our baby boy.

"Hey there handsome." I whisper kissing his cheek and his eyes are just closed. I smile and look at Austin.

"You want to hold him?" He looks at me with a face that says duh. I giggle.

"Of course!" I hand him to him and my boy has Austin's eyes. He opens them and just stares at Austin. He's observing him. I smile. My two favorite guys.

"Here, your family is here. I'm going to let them in. Austin, give your son to Ally so I can wrap something around those fingers..." I look at them and see that they're blue and purple.. Oops? Austin kisses his sons head and walks to the doctor.

"What's his name?" They all ask and I wait for Austin to come back. 5 minutes later, he does.

"His name is Christopher Aaron Moon." Austin and all our family smiled and we talked for a little bit until the doctor came in.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but Ally needs rest. I'm terribly sorry." She said and walked out. Everyone congratulated me and Austin but he left with them for a minutes.. I hear a knock on the door and I opened my eyes.. There's Austin and Emily smiling like crazy.

"Come lay down with me." I say and close my eyes. I feel the hospital bed tip a little and Emily is in my arms. I kiss her head. Then Austin wraps his arms around us and I instantly fall asleep with my family.

_**Two weeks later: (Austin's Pov)**_

"Okay Christopher, this is your room.. Well technically mine if you know what I mean which you probably don't." Ally says and I laugh.

"Your daddy is a pig but don't worry, I'll set him straight." She says teasingly and I roll my eyes playfully.

"Yeah well this pig is going to go buy us groceries. Do you need anything honey?" She giggles and hands me a list. Well then. :)

"Okay, well I'm going to take Emily. Love you." I say pecking her lips between each word and she giggles.

"I love you too." She said between kisses and I laugh. I kiss Christophers head and walked to Emily's room.

"Emily, we're going shopping for food!" I yelled walking in and Jason is here too. Huh.

"Are you spending the night Jason?" He nods and I smile. I pick them up in my arms.

"Well, us three are going shopping." They smile and nod. I set them in the back of the truck and hopped in. I drove off to the store.

"Daddy, can we get icecream?" She asks laughing making me smile.

"You buying?" I ask teasing her and she giggles.

"Sure but I get a kiss on the cheek from you and Jason." I say smirking and they look at each other and shrug.

"DEAL!" They shout causing me to laugh. I pull into the store and put them in a cart. They laugh while I turn corners and down the aisle.. I think they like the movement but whatever. It makes me happy that they are happy. As I turn the corner, I run into Ratliff who screams.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" He said covering his face making us all laugh at him. He sigh of relieve that it's me.

"Damn it Austin!" I laugh and give him a 'bro' hug.

"Do I scare you that much?" He rolled his eyes and hugged his niece and Jason.

"No, but your driving does." I laugh and roll my eyes. That's Raltiff for ya.

"How's my baby sis? Actually, where is she?" He laughed pointing to the girl who is on the ground reaching for something. I kick her.

"Watch what your doing idiot!" She growls and I laugh.

"Gee, I didn't know I was an idiot." I say making her jump up and hug me.

"I didn't know it was you! But let's be honest, you can be an idiot." I put my hand over my heart.

"You wound me." I tease her and she kisses Emily and Jason's head. Ratliff walks around and puts food in their cart.

"How's my nephew?" Ratliff asks causing Rydel to blush a little and I laugh at her.

"He's great. He's home with Ally right now.. She's probably talking about how much of a pig I am." They chuckle.

"Well, I better be going. Love you guys." I say hugging them.

"Love you all too." I walk off and pick up a few more stuff and wait in the check out center.

"You take forever!" I mumble to the people infront of me and they must of heard.

"Hurtful." I see that it's Ratliff and Rydel.. Figures.

"Huh, that makes sense." They roll their eyes but smile anyways. They finally finish and wait for me. I load stuff up and they stare at me.

"Man, you take forever." Rydel groans teasingly making me smile.

"Say what you would like sis, doesn't phase me." I say sticking my tongue out at her making her smile.

"Byeee." They say and I wave goodbye. I pay for the groceries and go to the car.

"Kiddo's, go sit inside while I load." They smile and get out. I hear them yelling 'jinx' 'jinx'. I load the truck and hop in.

"Now, how about that icecream?" I say making them scream and I cover my ear drums. I laugh afterwards. I pull out and head down the street where there is one. I pull in and us three got out. I grabbed their hands.

"Hi, can we please get two fruity mint swirls, one cookie dough and one mint chocolate please." She nods and makes them up for us. I pay for them and then we leave eating them on the way home.

"Okay kids, go inside, get your Pj's on and we'll watch movies." They scream and go inside. Ally comes outside and I smile.

"I got you icecrem beautiful." She smiles and pecks my lips.

"I could get used to this. " She rolls her eyes and eats her icecream.

"You are used to it silly boy." I laugh and bring in all the bags. We put them away and wait on the couch for the kids. The baby monitor goes off and I get up.

"You got it?" Ally asked and I nod. She smiles. I walk into our room and hold Christopher and rocked him back to sleep.

"Daddy loves you." I say and put him back down. I smile and walk out to find Ally and kids waiting for me.

"What we watching?" I ask and they all laugh pulling me between them. I smile and the movie turned on to Magic Mike? I look at Ally.

"Oooohh, yeah. I love this pick." She says and I look at her and she just stares at me. She coughs.

"I mean I hate this movie..." I laugh and kiss her earning 'ewwwwwws' from the kids. I remove the movie and put in Frozen.

"Oh yeah, you won't be saying that when you marry someone." They groaned and I smiled. I sat down and Emily and Jason moved to a different couch.

"Why?" They laughed and I pulled Ally closer to me. She giggled and snuggled against me. Right then my stomach growled.

"Serioulsy?" Ally groans and I smirk at her. She's talking about my stomach.

"What you doing to me?" I ask her because she's poking my stomach.

"I'm making dinner." She gets up and I watch as she goes into the kitchen.

"Guys, lets scare mom." Ally apparently must of heard..

"Let's not scare mom." We all groan and sit back down. How did she know. I look up to find the baby monitors.. Danggg... We continue watching the movie when Ally called us for dinner.. We walk in to find home made pizza... Yay! We sit down and gather hands... We say a prayer and then we eat. Right then Ally's phone went off and she excused herself...

"WHATTTTT!" Is all I hear and then sobs.

"Stay here." I tell the kids and look for Ally who is crying in Emily's room. I sit down and comfort her.

"My father is in the hospital room." She whispers and my heart stops.

"What? What happened?" She doesn't answer instead she sobs.

"He's very sick. They don't know if he'll make it but if he does, it will be a miracle." She says crying and I just comfort her. I hope he'll be Okay!

**Reviews please! What do you think is wrong with Mr. Dawson? Tell me what you think please! I do not own Magic Mike nor have I ever seen it!**

**~Holly~**


	26. Chapter 26

Lester's News and Heartache

Previously on Happy Endings Do Happen For Sure

"WHATTTT!" Is all I hear and then sobs.

"Stay here." I tell the kids and look for Ally who is crying in Emily's room. I sit down and comfort her.

"My father is in the hospital room." She whispers and my heart stops.

"What? What happened?" She doesn't answer. Instead she sobs.

"He's very sick. They don't know if he'll make it but if he does, it will be a mircale." She says crying and I just comfort her.

Ally's Pov:

"Austin, let's go." I say to fiance who is taking forever in the bathroom.

"I'm coming. Let's stop by the flower store and buy your dad flowers." He says and grabs my hand. I nod and we walk out locking the door. Our kids are staying with my mom and Laura for the weekend so we can look after my dad. I'm so worried about him. I saw him Wednesday and it wasn't looking good at all. He can't leave us now. It's too soon. I want him to be able to walk me down the aisle, see his Grandson grow up and his Granddaughter grow up.

"Ally, honey, we're here." Austin says snapping me out of my thoughts. I nod and run inside to grab a bouquet of flowers and walk back out to the car where Austin is.

"Okay, let's just walk since it's not too far." Austin says and I groan getting out of the car.

"Don't groan at me young lady." He says grabbing my hand and I smile and groan again.

"Just did honey." He laughs and we walk into the hospital.. We already know room he's in so we just walk up the room 503.. Five stories high. I knock on his door and he smiles.

"Hey daddy, how are you?" I ask kissing his cheek and setting his flowers on the table.

"Uhh, I'm Okay." He says but I don't believe it.

"Lester, we know your lying. Why don't you tell us what you are really feeling?" Austin says pulling up a chair and looking at him.. What is this? An interrogation?

"Kids, don't worry.. I'm fine." He exclaims and I sigh and walk over to him.. I grab his hand.

"Okay, fine. We believe you. But where's the bathroom?" I ask him sweetly and he laughs.

"Down the hall to the left." I smile and walk out walking the opposite direction to the front desk. I hit the bell and the woman looks up.

"Excuse me, can you tell me who Lester Dawson's doctor is please?" I ask and she smiles and nods. If my dad's not going to tell me the truth, then I have to go to the source.

"Dr. Loosersif is his doctor. His office is down the hall room 500." She says smiling and I thank her. I walk down the hall and knock on his door. He looks up and smiles.

"How may I help you?" He asks and I walk in sitting in the chair.

"I was hoping I could get information on my father Lester Dawson." He looks up and has a sad look on his face. He walks up and shuts the door and sits on his desk near me.

"You must be the beatiful daughter he's been talking about. Ally right?" I nod and shake his hand.

"Well um, you see, your dad has cancer." He says and I gasp. My father? What?

"It's been in his system for some time now and we never noticed it." I let a tear fall and wipe it away.

"Can we do treatment?" I ask and he sighs.

"We can. We're starting it tomorrow. His chances of living is 50%. So the treatment will either work or not. Cancer is something that can be treated but it all depends how the medicine will effect the body." I nod.. So he does have a chance of living. I really hope this works.

"I got to go for a patient. I'm terribly sorry." He says patting my shoulder and walking out. I let tears fall for a few minutes.. I got to be strong for my father. I walk out of the room and run to my father's.. They're talking about Sports. Figures.

"What took you so long?" My dad asked and I look at him. Should I tell him? Or not?

"I had to go to the bathroom." I say blantly and they laugh at me.

"Wow, you must of had massive number two's." My dad says making me burst out laughing.. Okay, I'll wait for him to tell me.

"When do you get out of here?" My fiance asks and my dad sighs.

"I don't know son. It could be days." I sigh and grab his hand.

"Are you sure everything's OKay?" I say and he doesn't say anything for a moment.

"Everything's fine. I promise." He's lying right now. I sigh and hop in his bed next to him.

"Austin, you want to join me too?" My dad asks and Austin turns a little red.

"Oh why not." He says hoping in and we all cuddle with each other. I sigh and hug my dad closer. He can't leave me yet. I'm not ready. There was a knock on the door and there stood Dr. Loosersif.

"Hey Lester, how you doing today?" He asks and pulls up a chair just like Austin did.

"I'm fine." I look at the Doctor who is looking at me. He shakes his head and I know what he means.

"We'll let you guys talk. Austin, join me outside the door honey?" I say and he nods.

"Daddy, would you like a cold drink?" He nods and we hop out of the bed.

"You need to tell her." Is all I hear and we walk out. I look at Austin with tears in my eyes.

"Ally, what's wrong?" I just collapsed in his arms and cried my heart out.

"Dad. Has. Cancer." I say in between sobs and he looks up at me with tears in his eyes and hugs me tighter.

"Is he going to survive?" He asks shedding tears.

"It's 50% chance. It depends how treatment goes." He nods and we finish crying in each other's arms.

"Let's go get drinks." He says wiping his tears and mines. I nod and he grabs my hand. We walk in.

"Ooohhh, 7 Up!" Austin says making me laugh as he grabs his drink. He steps back and I smile. I grab Ginger Ale and I grab a Cheerwine.

"Now, don't tell dad we know. I want him to tell us when he's ready." I say kissing his lips and he nods. We walk back inside hand-in-hand and my dad smiles.

"Hey Kiddo's, uhhh. You guys got to go." He says dissapointed and we stare at him.

"Why?" Austin says and I set down his ice cold soda.

"I got to take more tests. I love you guys." We walk up to him and hug him really tight. We kiss his cheeks.

"We love you so much daddy." We both say and he smiles and squeezes our hands and we walk out. I sigh and Austin grabs my waist and we walk towards our car.

"Can we just sit around and watch movies with Trish and Dez?" I ask him and he smiles.

"I'm sure they'll love that. Let me call." I nod and sit in the car while he calls them. I sure do need my best friend right now. He gets in the car smiling.

"They're staying the night! Mind if we stop by the store and grab junk food?" I giggle.

"Sure." He smiles and we drive to the store and hop out of the car.

"Okay, You go grab a cart and meet me in the candy section." He says kissing my cheek and taking off like a child. I giggle. That's my fiance.

"So I hear you and Austin are getting married?" A voice says behind me and I turn around to find Dallas walking towards me.

"Stay away from me." I say and run into the store grabbing a cart but he grabs ahold of my arm.

"Listen, I mean no harm. Just let me say something." He says pleadingly and I sigh.

"2 minutes and that's it." I snap and he sighs of relieve. He has bags under his eyes and his eyes are bloodshot.

"Listen, I still love you. I know what I did to you was wrong. I was being selfish and inconsiderate. I just hope one day you'll forgive me and we can be friends." He says and walks off. I watch him walk away... Wow.. I shake my head and walk towards Austin who is smiling at some girl? Excuse me? I look and see that it's Vanessa!

"Nessa!" I squeal and hug her really tight. She's laughing and then I felt arms wrap around me and pull me apart.

"Austin." I whined but he clears his throat. He's next to Vanessa.. That means..

"Riker, put me down." He laughs and I turn around and face him. I giggle and hug him.

"I saw you talking to Dallas. What did he say?" Austin looks at me immediately and I sigh.

"He loves me." I say and everyone stares at me in shock.

"HE WHAT!" Austin yells and I giggles and grab his hand.

"Austin, love, I'm marrying you. No need to worry." I say kissing his lips and he smiles.

"Austin?" We turn around to find a pretty girl who has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Cassidy! Oh my goodness!" He said running towards her and spins her while she laughs. I look at Riker who looks at me... Nessa grabs my hand. I watch them for five minutes laughing and talking.

"So Ally, come with me!" Nessa and Riker say loudly and he picks me up in his arms and throw me over his shoulder. I laugh.

"Riker and Nessa, where you taking me!" Austin catches this and runs to me.

"Woah, put my girl down." I giggle and Austin grabs me.

"Well you were busy." Riker said and I see Austin looking at me with hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ally meet Cassidy.. Cassidy, this is my fiance Ally." We shake hands and she smiles.

"How do you two know each other?" Wrong question! Wrong Question!

"We dated all through out high school." Cassidy said smiling at Austin who blushes a little. I stare at him in shock.

"Oh." I said. Riker sees this and grabs my hand.

"Well, Austin, we're going to continue shopping with Ally.. Why don't you guys go talk." Riker said pulling me away and Austin smiles at me.

"Did you see him blush?" I ask them and they sigh and grab hands.

"Ally, he's marrying you... Stop worrying. He's being an idiot right now." I nod and finish our shopping.. I was waiting for hours and hours but he didn't stop talking..

"Can you guys just take me home please." I whisper and they nod. I pay for the stuff and get in their car.

"You Okay?" Nessa asks and I shake my head.. They sigh.. I bet Austin and that girl hasn't stopped talking.

**Austin's Pov:**

Wow, it's so great talking to Cassidy again. Haven't seen her in years. I look at my watch and see that it's 9:00pm! Oh no! Ally's been waiting here all afternoon for me.

"I got to go, Ally is probably waiting for me." Cassidy nods in understanding.

"Yeah, I should start heading out myself." I nod and we hug each other. I pulled away very quickly.

"Listen, not to affend you or anything but I think it's best that we don't see each other anymore. Bye Cass." I say leaving her very confused. She grabs my arm.

"Why?" I stare at her.

"I have a fiance who is probably going to hate me right now because I stood here talking to you for six hours and she's probably outside waiting. So it's for the best." I say taking her hand off my arm and then she kissed me! On the lips!

"Cassidy, get the heck off of me! I have a fiance!" I yell at her and pushed her off.

"Stay away from me." I snap and run off trying to find Ally. Where the heck is she? My phone goes off and it's a text from Ally.

_**To Austin:**_

_**I hope you had a great night blowing us off. I had Riker take me home. I'm staying with Rydel for a few nights. Goodnight.**_

No, no, no, no! I'm such an idiot! I hop in my car and sped to our house hoping to catch her. I jump out and ran inside and to find her packing.

"Ally." She looks at me with tears in her eyes and I'm filled with guilt.

"Did you have a great time with her instead of being here for Ally, Dez, and I?" Trish says coming out with anger in her eyes.

"Listen, I just got caught up. I'm really sorry." I say and Ally just sighs. I hear a beep from outside and I'm guessing it's my sister. Ally picks up her bag.

"Ally, please don't go." I beg her and she just walks past me without a hug or kiss and slams the door shut. I watch her go into the car and break down in Rydel's arms and Ratliff drives off.

"You're such an idiot!" Trish yells at me and I sit on the couch.

"I know! I know!" She rolls her eyes and sits next to me.

"Obviously you don't! She saw you blushing at Cassidy at Austin. Explain that." I sigh and rub my hands in my hair.

"She kissed me." I say and her eyes go wide.

"AND YOU LET HER!" She yells and I shake my head no immediately.

"Noooo! I pushed her off of me immediately and told her to stay away from me. Before she kissed me, I told her that we shouldn't meet up at all because I'm Ally's." I let a tear fall.

"Oh.. I'm sorry for overreacting." Trish immediately apologizes.

"No, no. Your right. I'm an idiot... What am I going to do Trish?"

**Do you think Ally was overreacting? Please review me your thoughts! Thank you and I'm sorry it's short! I don't own anything and please don't dislike Austin or Ally! They didn't break up. Just a short break but they'll be better.**  
**~Holly~**


End file.
